canis lupus
by liam63
Summary: Epuisé physiquement et émotionnellement, Wufei décide de se rendre dans une petite ville du nom de Wolf Lake.
1. canis lupus

Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr  
  
Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement pour le décor ( et encore je ne m'en souviens pas et ils ont trouvé le moyen d'arrêter la diffusion de la série juste quand je commençais ma fic... Où est ma coquille d'oeuf ? Ha voilà, c'est vraiment trop injuste !) Aucun des personnages de la série n'apparaît donc. Je les aime beaucoup mais les mélanger à ceux de Gundam Wing ne me semblait pas judicieux. Il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de connaître la série pour comprendre la fic.   
  
Couples : Wufei x Duo x Treize Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.   
  
Note : J'ai beaucoup hésité à donner suite à cette idée de fic mais comme le prologue était écrit je me suis dit que c'était à vous de décider...

**CANIS LUPUS  
**  
PrologueÉpuisé, Wufei s'étira sur sa chaise et passa une main réconfortante sur son cou douloureux. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'atténuer une migraine de plus en plus agressive mais sans grand succès. Son article était enfin bouclé et après une dernière relecture il pourrait l'envoyer au journal par e-mail. Il regarda l'écran d'un oeil morne puis décida que cela pourrait bien attendre encore un peu, juste le temps d'absorber une aspirine. Il se dirigea d'un pas las vers la salle de bain, et chercha dans les tiroirs d'un meuble en formica blanc le cachet salvateur, unique survivant de la boite. Dans l'espoir d'accélérer ses bienfaits, il revint s'allonger sur le vieux canapé beige du salon, afin se détendre. Il savait bien que ce dont il avait vraiment besoin c'était de changer d'air et non d'un comprimé qui ne ferait qu'anesthésier la douleur pendant quelques heures. Dans cette ville bien trop grande et dans ce studio bien trop petit, il se sentait étouffer. Il avait beau essayé d'oublier les murs ternes, les voisins bruyants et la plomberie défaillante, il ne pouvait ignorer que cet habitat décrépi n'était que le reflet de ses échecs. Échecs dû à son mauvais caractère, à son intégrité et à sa trop grande franchise. Il avait choisi ce métier comme on entre en religion, nourri d'un idéal. Wufei vénérait la Justice avec un grand J et son jeune âge empêchait alors toute idée de compromis. Lorsqu'il avait mis à jour certaines manoeuvres politiques illégales et scandaleuses, il s'était précipité au journal pour rédiger son article, il se voyait déjà réparer les tords fait à de pauvres gens et envoyer les criminels en prison. Mais ses écrits n'avaient jamais passé le filtre de la censure qu'exerçait le directeur. Le Chinois avait tempêté, menacé, et aujourd'hui, malgré son talent plus que certain, il se retrouvait scribouillard dans un mensuel minable, en quête de pseudo phénomènes paranormaux. Il avait appris une dure leçon sur la vie : Les puissants s'en tirent toujours quels que soient leurs crimes. Les petits sont écrasés comme des nuisibles, leurs vies n'ont aucune valeur. Les preuves avaient disparu avant qu'il ne puisse les remettre à la police et le témoin gênant aussi...   
  
Désabusé, il se redressa pour contempler la ville. La nuit enveloppait la métropole de son voile sombre et froid de novembre, mais contrairement aux autres, il trouvait cela rassurant. L'hiver qui s'annonçait ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire, et il appréciait l'obscurité, il s'en dégageait une certaine nostalgie qui ne le laissait jamais indifférent. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir admirer les étoiles comme il le faisait dans son enfance, lorsque son grand-père lui apprenait le nom des constellations. Mais ici, la pureté des corps célestes disparaissait derrière l'opacité d'un nuage de pollution. Tout dans cette ville lui semblait désormais entaché et flétri. Il était bien loin de la joie et de la fierté qu'il avait éprouvé voilà quelques années en venant s'installer "dans la grande ville". Ses diplômes en mains il venait en conquérant, certain de ce que serait sa vie. Il l'avait planifié avec tant d'acharnement. Et cette nuit il songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à accepter cette enquête ridicule que lui avait suggéré son rédacteur en chef, juste pour fuir loin d'ici, même quelques jours... Après tout, cet article ne serait pas ce qu'il aurait écrit de plus ridicule ces deux dernières années. Il posa un regard presque ironique sur l'écran de son portable, où l'article sur le Sasquatch(1) attendait toujours qu'il veuille bien se décider. Se rendre à Wolf Lake... Juste pour respirer l'air pur des immenses forêts de conifères, pour voir autre chose que des murs gris, des voitures multicolores et des gens pressés ; libérer enfin son esprit de la rancoeur et de la lassitude qui empoisonnaient sa vie. Oublier que Meiran était morte dans un accident survenu bien à propos, pour sauver "les miches de cette garce hypocrite de Lady Une". Il haïssait cette femme comme il n'avait jamais haï qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Dès qu'elle pénétrait par effraction dans ses souvenirs, il éprouvait le violent désir de la saisir par les cheveux et de cogner sa tête contre le bitume jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une bouillie infâme et qu'il puisse enfin sentir l'odeur écoeurante de son sang. Il se redressa avec brusquerie pour chasser de son esprit cette obsession morbide. Il s'assis devant son portable, corrigea deux ou trois détails sur son article afin de le rendre plus crédible, puis, sans se donner l'occasion de changer d'avis, il rédigea un e-mail pour accepter le reportage qu'on souhaitait lui confier. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'éloigne d'ici avant de devenir un meurtrier. Tuer Lady Une ne ramènerait pas sa cousine. Et surtout il se refusait à déshonorer sa famille et à renier les valeurs qu'on lui avait enseignées. Que disait son grand-père déjà ? Ha oui... "Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ne cherche pas à te venger ; assieds-toi au bord de la rivière et, bientôt, tu verras passer son cadavre." Un sage citation sans nul doute. Le vieil homme en avait des dizaines comme cela, une pour chaque événement ou presque. Toutes les vacances de Noël que Wufei avait passé près de lui avaient été riches d'enseignements de toute sorte, et de bonheur aussi... S'il était encore de ce monde il se serait réfugié à ses côtés, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Plus de grand-père pour le consoler, plus de maison au bord de la rivière pour apaiser ses colères, plus d'abris pour se réchauffer... Il lui restait bien ses parents mais ils ne s'entendaient guère avec eux. Il avait quitté le domicile familiale le jour même de sa majorité sous les cris d'une mère enragée qui lui reprochait son ingratitude alors qu'elle l'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Wufei espérait bien que tout les fils n'aient pas eu à supporter une mère alcoolique et un père rigide comme un adjudant et affectueux comme une pierre. Finalement Wolf Lake lui apparaissait comme la solution à son mal être. Avec un peu de chance, cette ville qui n'était pour l'instant qu'un point sur une carte, lui permettrait de se ressourcer.   
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) bigfoot 


	2. canis lupus chapitre 1

Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr  
  
Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement pour le décor   
  
Couples : Duo x Wufei x Treize Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.   
  
Yami-Rose : C'est possible ça de ne pas aimer Wufei !!!! lol C'est d'autant plus sympa de suivre mes fics car il en est toujours plus ou moins le personnage central... J'espère que la suite saura capter ton attention.   
  
Mélisandre : Je suis contente que ma nouvelle fic te plaise et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir encore retardé la suite d'ennemi intime mais ça ne veut vraiment pas sortir pour le moment... Avec un peu de chance celle là te plaira d'avantage lol En ce qui concerne la mise en page moi non plus je n'aime pas les textes compacts et écrit en petit (j'ai une mauvaise vue et c'est gênant pour lire) mais cette sal""&( de traitement de texte fait ce qu'il veut !!!! Il ne respecte plus la mise en page et je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi. J'ai essayé de modifier le prologue avant de le mettre en ligne mais sans résultat... Je vais essayé un format html pour ce chap...   
  
Guyana : C'est sympa comme pseudo j'aime bien sa sonorité... Wufei trouvera le bonheur, peut-être pas tout de suite sinon je ne saurais pas quoi écrire lol mais une fin heureuse est au programme... Merci pour ton mot.   
  
Yohinna : Oui je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle aventure et je suis vraiment très contente de te retrouver... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.   
  
Supervovo : Ca m'a fait plaisir de lire ton com, il est très encouragent et cette fois personne ne meurt lol A bientôt j'espère.  
  
Note : Voilà c'est une sorte de sondage, évidemment si vous participez c'est mieux lol seul Yohina est dispensée car je connais déjà son opinion. J'aimerais savoir qui parmi vous veut garder le triangle amoureux Treize, Duo, Wufei ou qui souhaiterait juste un couple Duo Wufei. Nous n'en sommes qu'au premier chap et je n'ai fait que parler d'une relation passée entre Duo et Treize donc il m'est encore possible de modifier la relation amoureuse future. Je vous propose cela parce que ce n'est pas un threesome auquel je tiens beaucoup finalement donc il ne m'est pas difficile d'y renoncer si la majorité le souhaite.   
  
Bonne lecture à tous !

**CANIS LUPUS  
**  
_Chapitre I  
  
Premières impressions_

Le lac apparut, majestueux, au détour d'un virage. La vaste étendu de couleur argent scintillait dans le clair-obscur, et un peu plus bas, dans la vallée, le Chinois devinait les lumières de la ville. L'astre lunaire baignait le paysage dans une clarté vaporeuse, à la fois magnifique et empreinte de mystère. Un halo presque laiteux cernait les habitations jusque très loin dans les collines. Même ici, la brume serpentait entre les arbres, s'étendait sur le sol et donnait l'impression que celui-ci perdait de sa consistance. Inconscient du danger que cela représentait, Wufei avait arrêté sa moto au milieu de la route, le regard fixé sur le panneau "Wolf Lake". Il resta ainsi, un temps indéfini, pendant lequel toute pensée cohérente le déserta. Il écoutait le vent caresser la cime des grands arbres et quelques gouttes de pluie s'écraser de-ci delà suite à une averse conséquente. De temps à autres, le craquement d'une branche sèche, le hululement d'un hiboux ou le froissement des aiguilles de pins sur le sol le faisait sursauter. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu d'autres sons que ceux des klaxons et des gens qui hurlent. Fasciné à la vue d'une beauté si troublante, il éprouvait la sensation singulière, que le simple fait de pénétrer dans cette ville, pourrait bien changé sa vie de manière radicale. C'était une impression diffuse, que son grand père avait coutume d'appeler tout bêtement le sixième sens. Sans être convaincu de l'existence d'une telle perception des choses, Wufei devait bien admettre, que s'il avait écouté plus souvent, aussi bien son aïeul que son instinct, il se serait peut-être épargné bien des désagréments. Fourbu, il inspira l'odeur revigorante qu'exhalaient les pins alentours. Le trajet pour arriver jusqu'ici s'était révélé long et harassant. Il n'était que vingt deux heures trente mais il ne rêvait plus que d'un bon repas et d'un lit confortable. Il se remit en route, puis se dirigea vers le centre ville où il espérait bien trouver un hôtel bon marché et un restaurant qui accepterait de le servir malgré l'heure un peu tardive. Quelques minutes plus tard, il garait son véhicule devant une enseigne lumineuse bleu et rouge qui indiquait le gîte et le couvert. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immense pièce, il constata que la plupart des tables étaient occupées, et que bon nombre de clients dévoraient encore leur cuisse de poulet ou leur steak avec un enthousiasme frôlant la gloutonnerie. Wufei plissa son nez, dégoûté devant une telle orgie de viande. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire, puis s'installa à une table un peu à l'écart, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il posa son sac de voyage à ses pieds et sa veste sur le dos d'une chaise. D'après la décoration, le propriétaire était un fervent admirateur des années cinquante, l'endroit avait un petit côté démodé qu'il ne trouvait pas déplaisant. Une jeune fille de taille moyenne, avec de magnifique cheveux cours presque aussi sombres que les siens, un sourire mutin et un délicieux petit uniforme jaune pâle s'approcha de lui, un bloc à la main. Wufei saisit la carte sur la table et la parcouru des yeux.  
  
- Bonsoir. Vous avez choisi ?  
  
- Vous n'avez pas de menu végétarien ?  
  
- Végétarien ! Elle gloussa et il la trouva tout de suite moins sympathique. Non. J'ai bien peur que vous ne trouviez pas cela à Wolf Lake. Je peux vous proposer une garniture de légumes ou de la laitue si vous voulez.  
  
- Donnez moi une salade et un morceau de tarte à la mélasse ça ira.   
  
- Vous êtes sûr ? Nous sommes très réputé pour nos fabuleuses côtes de boeuf.  
  
- Sans façon.   
  
- Alors des oeufs...   
  
Wufei sourit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. La jeune fille semblait prendre comme un affront personnel le fait de ne pas lui offrir un menu décent.   
  
- D'accord. Deux oeufs au plat.   
  
- Et comme boisson ? Un Coke, une bière ?  
  
- De l'eau.  
  
- Vous êtes un fêtard vous !   
  
- Quelqu'un qui prends soin de sa santé.   
  
- Je vois...   
  
Elle se dirigea vers les cuisines d'un pas dynamique et il profita de l'attente pour observer un peu plus attentivement la salle. Quelques jeunes gens jouaient au billard, d'autres écoutaient de la musique près d'un vieux juke-box très pittoresque, deux ou trois couples se bécotaient, et un mélange hétéroclite occupait le bar. C'était une atmosphère bon enfant, ponctuée de rires, dont la plupart provenait de quelque part sur sa droite, un peu en retrait. Curieux, il se retourna pour apercevoir la table en question. Son regard accrocha alors deux prunelles améthystes emplies d'une lueur si affamée qu'elles le mirent mal à l'aise. Wufei trouvait toujours très flatteur d'être désiré, que ce soit par un homme ou par une femme, mais il n'appréciait guère la manière indécente qu'avait ce jeune homme de le reluquer, il affichait une assurance présomptueuse qui lui déplaisait fortement. Pour bien le lui faire comprendre il lui décocha son regard le plus noir puis quitta cette mer déchaînée pour se couler dans les eaux plus calmes d'une douce couleur émeraude. Le propriétaire de ces deux joyaux affichait une moue franchement moqueuse mais destiné à son ami et non au Chinois. Dans son sourire il était possible de lire "vieux tu viens de te prendre le râteau du siècle", Wufei en déduisit que le playboy n'avait certainement pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Deux autres personnes leurs faisaient face, pour lui, elles étaient donc de dos, et il ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'une masse de cheveux de couleur brune qui devait donner de vraies dépressions nerveuses à son peigne, et quelques mèches dorées qui appelaient la caresse tant elles semblaient soyeuses. Il se détourna afin de ne pas paraître impoli, puis, pour passer le temps, il nota dans un calepin qu'il sortit de la poche de son blouson en cuir noir, ses premières impressions sur Wolf Lake. La jeune serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa son assiette sur le côté. Elle regarda les quelques lignes qu'il avait griffonné avec une indiscrétion qu'elle ne chercha même pas à dissimuler.  
  
- Vous êtes écrivain ou un truc comme ça ?  
  
- Je suis journaliste. Je suis ici pour écrire un article sur la ville.   
  
- C'est un trou il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter.   
  
- Je n'en ai pas encore vu grand chose mais ça semble pourtant un bel endroit pour le tourisme.  
  
- Vous croyez ? Peut-être... En tout cas les gens restent rarement plus d'un jour ou deux.   
  
- Pourquoi à votre avis ?  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
- Ils s'ennuient je suppose. Bon il faut que je retourne travailler sinon le patron va encore m'engueuler, il prétend que je passe mes soirée à bavarder. Au fait je m'appel Hilde.  
  
- Chang Wufei.  
  
- Et bien bon appétit monsieur Chang.

De l'autre côté de la salle un jeune homme triturait le bout de sa natte et contemplait Wufei comme s'il n'avait rien vu de plus beau depuis une éternité.   
  
- Ce type est fou de moi c'est sûr !  
  
- Tu plaisantes, ricana Trowa, s'il pouvait il te noierait dans la cuvette des WC. Il t'exècre déjà oui ! Ça prouve qu'il a du flair.  
  
- Pfeu... Tu n'y connais rien. Tu viens d'assister à un véritable coup de foudre.   
  
Quatre secoua la tête en souriant.  
  
- C'est ce que tu dis environ une fois par mois.  
  
- Mais cette fois c'est vrai. Il n'a pas encore pris conscience que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, mais ça viendra. Heero soutiens moi pour une fois !  
  
- Tu veux réellement le fond de ma pensée. Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge uniquement pour emmerder ton beau père. Depuis qu'il a annoncé son mariage avec Norin tu en es malade de jalousie.   
  
Le sourire de Duo s'était effacé aussi vite que Bipbip devant Coyote. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amusement sur ses traits délicats. Un autre que Heero ne se serait pas risqué d'avantage sur ce terrain là.   
  
- Tu dérailles mon pauvre ami ! Je te rappelle que Treize était le mari de ma mère.   
  
- Je vous ai vu ensemble et cela ne date pas d'hier.  
  
- Tu as mal interprété la situation.  
  
- Vous étiez nus dans son bureau et il avait sa verge dans ton anus, je doute qu'il soit possible de mal interpréter. Aie !  
  
Trowa venait de lui décocher un coup pied dans le tibia tandis que Quatre lui enfonçait son coude dans les côtes. Duo, furieux et peiné, se leva et les abandonna sans un mot.   
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait dans cette ville un autre être aussi dénué de sentiment. Siffla Trowa d'un ton méprisant. Il y a vraiment des moments où tu me répugnes.   
  
Il quitta la table à son tour pour essayer de rattraper l'Américain. Heero, résigné, se tourna vers Quatre.  
  
- Vas y dis moi toi aussi ce que tu as sur le coeur.  
  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Rien de ce que je pourrais te reprocher ne te feras autant de mal que les paroles de Trowa. Et puis je sais qu'en réalité tu t'inquiètes pour Duo, mais tu sais je crois que son beau-père est vraiment amoureux de lui, ce n'était pas une simple histoire de sexe comme le crois Duo... Et puis il n'y a aucun lien de sang ce n'est pas si immorale que...  
  
- Ce n'est pas la question. L'interrompit le Japonais d'une voix sèche. Treize Kuschrénada à mis un terme à cette liaison pour se choisir une compagne et Duo doit l'accepter. Il n'arrête pas de le provoquer en publique, il ne lui montre pas le respect qui lui est dû et il s'oppose ouvertement à lui. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'il ne se calme pas Treize devra sévir et se montrer sans pitié quelques soient ses sentiments pour Duo. S'il ne le fait pas cela pourrait remettre en cause son statut de chef de meute et toute notre hiérarchie en serait perturbée. Je tiens à Duo autant que vous mais il n'a pas le droit de mettre en péril la structure de notre meute à cause de ses états d'âme. Il n'avait qu'à y penser avant de coucher avec le mari de sa mère. Je sais bien qu'il est perturbé depuis la mort d'Hélène mais cela n'excuse pas tout.   
  
- Tu es dur. Mais tu as raison comme souvent. Ce n'est pas étonnant que Treize voit en toi celui qui lui succédera. Néanmoins si je peux me permettre une remarque, ce n'est pas avec ce genre de remarque sans tact que tu t'approprieras le coeur de Trowa.   
  
Heero eut un rire froid et sarcastique.  
  
- La seule chose qui m'intéresse chez ce bon dieu de Français c'est son cul ! Et il a beau dire ce qu'il veut je sais que c'est aussi ce qu'il souhaite. Il a la trouille de changer c'est tout. Mais le loup en lui finira par sortir un jour ou l'autre qu'il le veuille ou pas, ce n'est pas l'abstinence qui y changera quoique ce soit.(1) Putain il doit être le plus vieux puceau du comté. Si ça continu il finira par entrer dans les ordres !   
  
- Ou il choisira quelqu'un de plus doux et de plus compréhensif que toi.   
  
Le Japonais ne pu retenir un grondement de colère et de menace. Quatre éclata d'un rire franc et léger. Son regard azurée pétillait de malice.  
  
- Aucun Loup n'est aussi possessif pour une simple histoire de cul Heero. Ce n'est pas notre nature tu le sais bien. Seuls les sentiments ont ce pouvoir. Je me demande lequel de vous deux à le plus peur d'affronter ce qu'il est en fin de compte... Il rejette sa part de loup et tu rejettes ta part d'humain... N'oublie pas qu'il a perdu ses deux soeurs lors de leur transformation. Ses parents l'ont élevé en espérant qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un loup, il lui ont insufflé une peur panique de cet état, et ils ont tout fait pour qu'il quitte Wolf Lake. Tu sais qu'il est courageux mais il y a des sentiments qui sont difficiles à gérer, même pour lui. Sois patient Heero.   
Quatre se leva, régla l'addition puis se pencha vers le Japonais.  
- Encore une chose... Si jamais tu lui fais du mal je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, et tu sais qu'il ne fait pas bon m'avoir pour ennemi.  
Heero ne broncha pas. Il n'avait pas peur de son ami mais il ne le sous estimait pas non plus. Quatre pouvait être un adversaire redoutable. Un adversaire mortelle...

Lorsque le Chinois quitta sa table pour traverser le hall, il constata que le restaurant était presque désert. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. En moins d'une heure les gens avaient disparu et un silence surprenant régnait dans le bâtiment. Même les serveuses étaient rentrées. Il ne restait plus que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, et une jeune femme à la réception de l'hôtel. Elle l'accueilli d'un sourire commercial et d'un vague bonsoir.  
  
- Je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Pour combien de nuits ?  
  
- Quatre peut-être cinq.   
  
- Nous ne servons pas le petit déjeuner, vous devrez descendre le prendre ici.  
  
- Pas de problème. Vous ne seriez pas parente avec la serveuse par hasard, Hilde je crois... Je trouve que vous lui ressemblez.  
  
La jeune femme sourit plus franchement.  
  
- C'est ma soeur. Je m'appelle Norin. Puis-je vous demander le but de votre séjour chez nous.   
  
- Vous pouvez. Je suis là pour un article.  
  
- Sur Wolf Lake ?  
  
Il hocha seulement la tête.  
  
- Et vous travaillez pour quel journal ?  
  
Il eut la désagréable impression de passer d'une discussion banale à un interrogatoire.   
  
- Mythes et Légendes.   
  
Elle afficha un sourire complaisant à l'évocation du magazine mais il ne suffit pas à dissimuler son mécontentement.   
  
- Et de quel mythe comptez vous parler exactement ?  
  
- Vous n'aurez qu'à lire l'article.   
  
Elle lui tendit un registre qu'il remplit à la va vite, une clef et... La facture.   
  
Wufei régla de bonne grâce mais non sans penser que la confiance semblait limitée dans le coin.   
  
- C'est la douze. De l'autre côté de la rue.   
  
Elle lui donna de quoi faire son lit, un drap de bain et un gant.   
  
-Vous devrez faire votre lit. Il n'y a pas de femme de chambre. C'est de l'autre côté de la rue. Bonne nuit.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Il retrouva la fraîcheur de la nuit avec un certain plaisir, et marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte, pour profiter du ciel clair. Avec un sourire, il essaya de repérer les différentes constellations. Après une courte errance dans le cosmos et les souvenirs, il reporta son attention sur la terre ferme. Les rues si animées à son arrivée étaient tout aussi désertes que le restaurant. Cela semblait étrange lorsque l'on venait d'une ville toujours en mouvement quelle que soit l'heure. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, ce qui était vraiment surprenant c'était la rapidité avec laquelle l'atmosphère avait changé. Un peu comme si la ville entière obéissait à un couvre-feu. D'un pas tranquille il suivit la direction qu'on lui avait indiqué. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'un naturel craintif il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement important provenant des buissons à la lisière de la forêt. Encore une particularité du site, Wolf Lake semblait presque construite aux milieu des bois. Il n'y avait pas de véritable limite entre la nature sauvage et l'urbanisation. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs avoir était surveillé avec sévérité. Le jeune homme scruta la pénombre mais ne perçu aucun mouvement. Il tendit l'oreille encore un instant puis haussa les épaules et gagna la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Il était en pleine campagne et il entendrait sans aucun doute encore beaucoup de bruits inquiétants, il fallait juste s'y habituer. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions Il ne pu empêcher son sang de se glacer dans ses veines lorsque le hurlement d'un loup déchira la nuit. Il referma violemment la porte de la chambre puis écouta d'autres loup répondre à cet appel dont un qui lui sembla particulièrement proche, quelques mètres pas plus. Wufei n'était pas surpris par la présence de ces canidés dans la région, elle était connue pour cela, mais les sentir si proches était tout à fait déconcertant. Il alluma la lumière défit son maigre bagage, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. Dans la pénombre de la pièce il écouta les hurlements qui courraient dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte.   
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série, certains habitants de Wolf Lake (à ce que j'ai cru comprendre car je n'ai hélas pas vu tout les épisodes) naissent avec le "gène loup-garou". Ils ne le deviennent pas par morsures ou blessures... A l'adolescence leur partie loup apparaît et cela est favorisé par les relations sexuelles. Seulement il arrive que cela se passe mal et certains meurent dans d'atroces souffrances coincés entre deux stades, celui du loup et celui de l'humain. Certains peuvent donc avoir peur de ce changement.


	3. canis lupus chapitre 2

Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr  
  
Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf lake mais uniquement pour le décors ( et encore...) aucun des personnages de la série n'apparait. Il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de connaître la série pour comprendre la fic. Je crois que je devrais rajouter ooc...  
  
Couples : Duo x Wufei x Treize Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.   
  
Mélisandre : Presque ? C'est déjà bien lol Moi aussi je veux savoir comment ça va évoluer mdr Je ne blague pas c'est vrai je n'en ai aucune idée, en principe on ne doit pas se lancer dans une histoire sans avoir un plan minimum mais moi je travaille complètement au jour le jour avec une toute petite esquisse de départ... je me demande combien de "ficeurs" ont un plan déterminé avant commencer ? Enfin j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.   
  
Supervovo : Tant de compliments... J'en suis encore toute rouge. En fait, si j'étais un tant soit peu modeste je devrais dire " non tu exagères, ce n'est pas si bien" mais c'est vrai que je suis bonne mdr mdr Rassure toi je plaisante. Je suis super contente que tu aimes et que tu m'ais envoyé un com détaillé. Merci beaucoup.   
  
Guyana : Voilà la suite, j'ai essayé de ne pas vous faire trop attendre et j'espère que tu aimeras.   
  
Deedo elfe demone : Salut deedo. Contente de te retrouver et de voir que tu continue à apprécier ce qui germe dans ma petite tête pas toujours très nette...   
  
Squallinou : On ne parle jamais assez des bienfaits de l'encouragement... C'est quand même bon de savoir que derrière l'écran il y a des personnes qui partages vos élucubrations . Moi aussi j'adore Wu mais je crois que ça se voit un peu lol   
  
En ce qui concerne le sondage il n'y a pas de tendance qui se dessine, on peut dire que 2 sont pour et deux contre. Les autres ne se sont pas prononcés donc se sera une surprise aussi bien pour vous que pour moi, je vais laisser la fic avancer et on verra ce qu'il en ressort. Je vous remercie d'avoir participé c'était très sympa.  
  
J'ai fini mon blablatage pour aujourd'hui. Bonne vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir et bonne lecture à tous. Bisous tout plein.

**CANIS LUPUS  
**  
_Chapitre II  
  
La curiosité est un vilain défaut  
  
_

Le Chinois passa une grande partie des deux jours qui suivirent à la bibliothèque, sous le regard acéré d'une vieille femme à l'air stricte, qui semblait surveiller chacune de ses lectures. Il finit par avoir l'impression, qu'en ce lieu, son ombre portait un tailleur en tweed et un chignon. Mais en fait, l'impression désagréable d'être épié le poursuivait dans toute la ville et parfois même en dehors, lorsqu'il s'aventurait dans les collines, près du lac ou encore dans les bois ; enfin, à la lisière, car il n'osait pas s'y risquer d'avantage. Quant aux habitants, ils n'étaient pas antipathiques à proprement parlé mais ils semblaient circonspects, _très_ circonspects. Ses questions dérangeaient et on le lui faisait comprendre sans ambages. De toute évidence, à Wolf Lake on ne souhaitait pas qu'un magazine, même fantaisiste, dise qu'un loup garou vivait dans la ville. Wufei trouvait cela étrange, car ce genre de rumeur aurait pu leur attirer des touristes, comme les extra terrestres de Roswell, et relancer ainsi l'activité économique de la région. A cause de leur trop grande méfiance, il en vint à supposer qu'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher. Pas des loups-garous naturellement, il n'était pas idiot au point de croire à ces balivernes, mais peut-être une secte ou un trafic quelconque... Dans ce cas, cependant, pourquoi ne pas lui balancer une petite histoire de loup-garou bien juteuse et le renvoyer dans ses pénates ? Parce qu'un tel article pourrait indubitablement attirer du monde, pensa-t-il, et qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas voir d'étrangers fourrer leur nez partout.   
  
Il avait noté des choses étranges dans cette ville depuis son arrivée, des choses qu'il était impossible d'ignorer, comme le fait qu'il y ait deux cimetières. Un à la vue de tous, et un autre dans les profondeurs de la forêt, près de la rivière, comme si l'on avait sciemment voulu le dissimuler. Il contenait un nombre anormal de personnes décédées à l'adolescence, et un symbole, toujours le même, était gravé sur chaque pierre tombale. Certaines avaient près de deux siècles mais d'autres étaient très récentes. Peut-être sacrifiaient-ils des jeunes gens lors de rites satanique... Ensuite il y avait la natalité... Il avait pu observer plusieurs femmes promener leurs nouveaux nés, en soit c'était plutôt banal, ce qui l'était moins c'était le fait que ces enfants soient souvent des triplés voir des quintuplés. Il y avait aussi cette espèce de couvre-feu. Après minuit il n'y avait plus âme qui vive nul part sauf dans les collines, il avait vu quelques lueurs qui devaient être des feux de camps ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Enfin, il aurait pu jurer que sa chambre avait été fouillé et que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son ordinateur pour contrôler ses fichiers et son courrier, sans doute pour vérifier ce qu'il savait. Et pour compléter le tableau, il trouvait un peu trop souvent sur son chemin le shérif Zech Merquise et son adjoint le si sympathique Heero Yui. Ce type aurait réussi à rendre la gaieté elle même neurasthénique ! Il y avait un secret dans cette ville, un secret que tout le monde s'évertuait à lui dissimuler. Wufei se sentait comme un chien de chasse qui flaire le gibier. Exalté. La voix de la raison lui disait bien de se tenir tranquille, d'écrire son petit article et de rentrer à la maison mais... _Il voulait savoir_. C'était plus fort que lui.   
  
Contre toute attente son seul "ami" dans cette ville était ce jeune homme aux cheveux si longs qu'il avait aperçu le soir de son arrivé. Duo Maxwell. Il s'était montré très entreprenant mais aussi amusant et gentil. Au bout du compte ils avaient assez vite sympathisé, du moins tant que Wufei ne lui posait pas de question. Dans ces moments là il devenait d'abord très évasif puis franchement distant. Duo comme les autres avait quelque chose à cacher ; _Mais quoi bordel de Dieu_ ? Wufei se redressa, un peu énervé par la quantité de questions et le manque de réponses. D'un pas vif il alla reposer les ouvrages qu'il avait consulté sur l'histoire de la ville, les loups et l'ésotérisme. Il avait espéré trouver la signification du symbole gravé sur les tombes, mais aucun de ces livres ne semblait receler le plus petit début de réponse, il était pourtant certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. En se retournant il heurta une femme et sous le choc laissa glisser sa pile de livres. Elle se baissa aussitôt pour l'aider.  
  
- Je suis désolé. je ne regardais pas où j'allais.  
  
- Bah moi non plus alors les tords sont partagés. Vous êtes le journaliste Wufei Chang ?  
  
Sa stupeur arracha à la jeune femme un petit éclat de rire.   
  
- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué que Wolf Lake est une toute petite ville ?   
  
- Si mais je n'avais pas compris que l'information y circulait si vite et avec tant de précision.  
  
- Vous n'imaginez même pas ! On parle beaucoup de vous.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet article semble déplaire autant.  
  
Elle se garda bien de lui apprendre que ce n'était pas uniquement son article qui déliait les langues et attisait la curiosité. Personne n'ignorait plus, qu'un loup roux, le seul de la meute, passait ses nuits à roder autour de l'hôtel.  
  
- Peut-être parce que nous tenons à notre tranquillité et que nous ne souhaitons pas attirer tout un tas d'hurluberlus ou de fanatiques en quête de loup-garou. Nous avons déjà suffisamment de mal avec les braconniers qui chassent les vrais loups sans en attirer d'autres.   
  
Wufei ne trouva rien à rétorquer à cela, c'était un point de vue qui justifiait une certaine méfiance.   
  
- Puis-je vous offrir un café pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir bousculé Mr Chang ?  
  
- C'était moi.  
  
- En guise de bienvenu alors.   
  
- En ce cas avec plaisir.  
  
- Quelle idiote je fais, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Sally Po. Je veille sur la santé des habitants, enfin j'essaye. On y va.   
  
Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au restaurant du centre ville où Wufei avait désormais ses habitudes. Elle salua la plupart des personnes présentes d'un signe de main et s'arrêta à une table où deux hommes l'accueillirent avec chaleur.   
  
- Je vous présente mes cousins. Trowa Barton et Quatre Winner. Voilà Chang Wufei.  
  
Le Chinois serra les mains qu'on lui tendait, puis comme Sally, s'installa à la même table. Hilde leur apporta aussitôt des tasses, du café, et du thé au jasmin pour Wufei. Elle se l'était procuré exprès pour lui et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Il lui offrit l'un de ses rare sourire puis reporta son attention sur Quatre.   
  
- Winner... Il y a un lien de parenté avec le nom affiché sur la statue du loup sur la place ?  
  
- C'était mon aïeul. Il a participé à la fondation de la ville. Alors comment se passe votre séjour parmi nous monsieur Chang.  
  
- Très bien, si ce n'est que j'ai l'impression d'être un dangereux criminel avec ces deux là toujours sur mes talons.   
  
Du doigt il leur désigna le shérif et son assistant qui discutaient avec un autre homme. Wufei lui trouvait une certaine prestance. Il dégageait une aura de puissance et d'autorité presque palpable. Son regard d'un bleu profond plongea dans celui de Wufei. Il ressentit une force qui lui commandait de se soumettre mais tout son être se révoltait à cette seule perspective. Trowa le secoua légèrement.  
  
- Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux.  
  
- Qui est-ce ?  
  
- Treize Kuschrenada. Le Maire.   
  
- Pourquoi ne dois-je pas le regarder dans les yeux.   
  
- Il... Il est très susceptible.  
  
Wufei haussa les épaules et se désintéressa du maire pour discuter avec Trowa.   
  
- Duo m'a dit que vous étiez vétérinaire.  
  
- Je suis l'assistant du docteur G.  
  
- Docteur G ?  
  
- Samuel Gordon. Mais personne ne l'appel jamais par son nom. Pour tout le monde il est le Docteur G. Nous nous occupons du parc naturel aussi.  
  
- Oui, j'ai lu que la région était un site protégé...  
  
- En effet. La chasse est interdite dans tout le comté. A cause des loups.   
  
- Il y en a beaucoup ? Je les entends souvent hurler la nuit. C'est impressionnant.  
  
- Une trentaine. Mais il est très rare qu'ils s'approchent des humains.   
  
- J'ai lu que c'était des animaux plutôt prudents et qu'ils évitaient de côtoyer les humains. Mais ici ils ne semblent pas si effrayés.  
  
- Ils ne sont pas aussi proches qu'ils en ont l'air. C'est un effet acoustique.   
  
- J'aimerais bien en voir, vous croyez que c'est possible ?  
  
- Oui. Si vous savez être discret. Je vous accompagnerais si vous voulez.  
  
- Ce serait sympa. Vous pouvez me tutoyer...  
  
- D'accord, si tu en fais autant. Hé Hilde, tu peux m'apporter un beignet s'il te plaît.   
  
La jeune serveuse revint vers leur table avec une diligence qui fit sourire Quatre, Sally et Trowa. Elle prit son air le plus avenant pour s'adresser à Wufei.  
  
- Vous devriez manger quelque chose vous aussi, la verdure et les fruits c'est pas une nourriture ça ! Regardez ce beignet s'il n'a pas l'air appétissant.   
  
Elle le lui passa sous le nez avant de le rendre à son légitime propriétaire.   
  
- C'est gentille mais non merci.   
  
- Dites... Si vous êtes libre ce soir nous pourrions aller au cinéma qu'en dites vous ?   
  
- Hé bien...  
  
Wufei n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse négative polie car il fut interrompu par la voix à la fois douce et tranchante de Duo. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, l'amena prés de lui et posa son front contre le sien, en la regardant bien dans les yeux. Cela semblait être un geste affectueux mais quelque chose dans le comportement glacial du jeune homme et celui craintif de Hilde démentait cette possibilité.  
  
- Tu as la mémoire courte Hyldie chérie... Le cinéma est fermé... Pour rénovation... Tu te souviens.  
  
- Ha oui... Oui en effet.   
  
- Bien. Je crois qu'il y a des clients qui t'attendent.  
  
La jeune femme mit autant de zèle dans son départ que dans son arrivée. Duo prit une chaise à la table d'à côté pour se joindre à eux. Il affichait son air jovial habituel.   
  
- C'est étrange... Murmura Wufei tout en l'observant. Pendant un instant il m'a semblé que tu la menaçais.  
  
- Tu plaisantes, elle est presque plus grande que moi ! D'ailleurs tout le monde dans cette ville est plus grand que moi, à part peut-être Heero.   
  
- Et pourtant certaines personnes ont l'air de vous craindre... C'est curieux non ?  
  
- Tu te fais des idées. Avec ton imagination tu devrais laisser tomber le journalisme et devenir écrivain.   
  
- Tiens en parlant de boulot, l'un de vous pourrait me dire ce que signifie ce signe.  
  
Il étala sur la table le petit bout de papier sur lequel il avait dessiné le symbole trouvé sur les tombes. Ils l'examinèrent un instant puis chacun son tour dit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Le mensonge était si évident que Wufei en grinça des dents.  
  
- Le contraire m'eut étonné. Siffla le Chinois sarcastique. Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous gravez sur vos tombes... Comme c'est crédible !   
  
- En quoi cela vous avancerait-il de le savoir monsieur Chang ?  
  
Wufei se retourna vers l'homme à la voix suave et se leva pour lui faire face. Il serra encore une fois la main qu'on lui tendait mais cette fois ne pu la retirer d'une poigne solide. Il aurait pu insister mais il aurait eu l'air ridicule en se débattant de la sorte. Un drôle de silence s'était instauré à leur table.   
  
- Je suis Treize Kushrénada.  
  
- Je sais qui vous êtes.  
  
- Non je ne crois pas.   
  
Il y avait une nuance étrange de défi dans le ton de l'homme et le Chinois trouvait détestable la manière qu'il avait de le sonder, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à l'intérieur même de son âme.   
  
- Voudriez vous dîner avec moi ce soir ? Peut-être pourrions nous aborder les sujets qui semblent tant vous fasciner...  
  
Wufei entendit une chaise tomber et prit conscience que Duo l'avait renversé en se levant brutalement.  
  
- Il sort déjà avec moi ce soir.  
  
Un peu dépassé, l'Asiatique ne nia pas, et observa les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient du regard. Il y avait une certaine violence dans leur échange bien qu'il ne fut que visuelle. Un malaise presque palpable s'était emparé des personnes présentes.  
  
Le maire lâcha enfin la main de Wufei et se tourna vers le jeune homme à la natte qui pour l'instant retenait toute son attention.  
  
- Tu passeras me voir cette après midi à quinze heures. Je te conseille d'être à l'heure Duo.  
  
Trés contrarié Treize tourna les talons et quitta l'établissement. Zech et Heero toujours à leur table consideraient la scène d'un oeil irrité. Les autres semblaient plutôt inquiéts. Seul Duo paraissait satisfait et affichait un petit sourir de prédateur que Wufei trouva à fois fascinant et menaçant. Sans en avoir l'air le Chinois laissa son regard errer sur chacun des protagonistes. Tous dégageaient une aura presque sauvage, il avait l'impression qu'un voile se déchirait peu à peu pour lui révéler un élément nouveau mais il ne parvenait pas encore à l'analyser. Il ne pu s'empêcher de tréssaillir lorsque la main de Yui se posa sur son épaule et que ses lèvres frolèrent son oreille.  
  
- La curiosité est un vilain défaut Mr Chang. Il me semble que vous en avez déjà fait l'expèrience par le passé... On peut commettre des erreurs dans la vie, mais deux fois la même cela relève de la stupidité pure et simple. Il n'y aura peut-être personne pour payer à votre place cette fois.   
  
Sans rien ajouter, pas même à l'adresse de ses compagnions il rejoignit son supèrieure qui l'attendait sous le haut soleil de ce début de journée. Wufei ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus en rage, le fait que cet individu le menace, ou la désagréable certitude qu'il avait fouillé dans sa vie et la sensation de viol qui en découlait.   
  
A suivre...


	4. canis lupus 3

Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr  
  
Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement pour le décor   
  
Couples : Duo x Wufei Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.   
  
Bonjour. Comme deux autres personnes ont eu l'amabilité de me donner leur avis en ce qui concerne les couples la tendance semble s'être inversée en défaveur de Treize.   
  
Squallinou : Ho lala si tu restes à Wolf Lake c'est que tu es plus courageuse que moi lol Le fait que l'endroit grouille de beaux bishonen n'a rien à voir dans ton choix je suppose mdr ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre même s'il est différent des autres.  
  
Kamara : Oui oui tu fais pencher la balance comme colombia, le sondage n'était pas vraiment clos. Ce chapitre est un peu mou car j'ai voulu montrer un peu la complexité des relations entre Heero et Trowa, je ne crois pas y être parvenu mais bon j'espère que tu aimeras tout de même.  
  
Supervovo : "Merciiii" Répond Liam toute rouge de confusion.  
  
Colombia : Je vois que tu as des amies qui ont du goût mdr mdr Redevenons sèrieuse... Comme je le disais plus haut je suis très contente que d'autres personnes donnent leur avis sur les couples et j'en tiens compte dans la rédaction de la suite. Je te remercie pour tes compliments qui m'ont beaucoup touchés.   
  
Vraiment merci à toutes. Bon j'espère que personne ne mourra d'ennui avant la fin du chapitre sob sob. Passez un bon week end.

**CANIS LUPUS  
**  
_Chapitre 3  
  
L'ami d'hier_

__  
  
Lorsque Wufei ouvrit la porte de sa chambre ce soir là, il fut bien obligé d'admettre, qu'il éprouva une certaine déception à la vue de Trowa alors qu'il attendait Duo, et au sourire ironique qu'afficha son visiteur, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas su dissimuler pleinement son sentiment.  
  
- Désolé ce n'est que moi.  
  
- Mais pas du tout voyons... Je suis très content de te revoir. Je suis surpris c'est tout.  
  
- Duo a eu un... Léger contretemps, il m'a donc demandé de te dire qu'il ne peut pas venir ce soir.   
  
- Il n'a pas d'ennuis ?  
  
- Non. Il a eu un petit accident de voiture. Le médecin lui a conseillé de se reposer. Demain il sera en pleine forme. Il a essayé de t'appeler mais la ligne de téléphone est coupée.   
  
- Ha oui, c'est assez casse-pieds d'ailleurs, j'avais besoin d'Internet pour faire des recherches.   
  
- Ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ? Je ne prétendrais pas pouvoir remplacer avantageusement Duo mais je ferais de mon mieux.  
  
- Ne te crois pas obligé...  
  
- En réalité je me suis porté volontaire pour la mission.  
  
- La mission ?  
  
- L'idée que tu dînes seul au restaurant alors que Hilde te tourne autour semblait perturber le repos de notre ami.  
  
Wufei émit un soupir entre la contrariété et la fatigue. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont Duo s'ingérait dans sa vie, et la place de plus en plus importante qu'il semblait s'octroyer malgré les rebuffades dont il était victime, mais d'un autre côté, il trouvait sa ténacité excitante. De plus, il était beau et fabuleusement sexy, il aurait fallut se crever les yeux pour ne pas le voir ! Si un tel inconnu lui avait fait les mêmes avances lorsqu'il était encore à Seattle, il l'aurait mis dans son lit sans se poser de questions, mais il était à Wolf Lake, une ville où même les oiseaux semblaient faire leur nid en catimini pour que le journaliste n'ait pas l'idée saugrenue de venir leur poser des questions. Et puis la possessivité du jeune homme l'effrayait un peu et l'énervait beaucoup.  
  
- Cette impression qu'il pense avoir sur moi une sorte de droit de cuissage est insupportable. Il ne t'aurait pas remis une ceinture de chasteté tant qu'il y était ?  
  
- Il aurait bien voulu mais il a perdu le clé, et il veut être certain de pouvoir l'ouvrir lorsque tu te consumeras d'amour pour lui.  
  
- Des nèfles ! Il ne se demande même pas si je suis porté sur les hommes !   
  
- Nous sommes bisexuels alors ce n'est pas le genre de question que nous nous posons.  
  
- Qui nous ?  
  
Trowa parut un instant déstabilisé mais il se repris aussitôt.  
  
- Duo et moi. Entre nous tu ne sembles pas le repousser avec beaucoup d'archarnement. Tu préfères vraiment les femmes ?   
  
- Non. Mais ce n'est pas écrit sur ma figure que je sache. Il aurait pu au moins se poser la question avant de m'imposer ses assauts.  
  
Trowa ne pu retenir un petit rire.  
  
- Assauts ? Tu te prends pour une citadelle imprenable ? La princesse dans sa tour... C'est un fantasme ça tu sais !  
  
- Je te croyais sérieux mais en fait tu es aussi maboule que lui !  
  
Sur un dernier sourire échangé, le Chinois rejoignit Trowa à l'extérieure, ferma la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, puis le suivit jusqu'au restaurant, au rythme d'une promenade, que le temps de plus en plus froid, ne parvint pas à gâcher. Comme à son habitude, Wufei se contenta d'un repas sans viande, alors que son compagnon dévora joyeusement une côte de boeuf plus grosse que son assiette, délaissant avec ostentation les trois haricots verts qui se battaient en duel sur le côté. Entre deux bouchées ils échangèrent leurs avis sur différents problèmes liés à la société, à l'écologie ou à la politique, le tout entrecoupé de commentaires mordants et de plaisanteries. Ils se découvrirent avec plaisir un grand nombre de goûts en commun. L'un comme l'autre passait une excellente soirée. Néanmoins, le regard de plus en plus pesant et agressif de l'adjoint du shérif, installé à l'autre bout de la salle, commençait à miner Wufei. C'était long deux heures lorsque l'on vous fixait avec pour seule envie celle de vous faire trépasser.   
  
- Dis donc tu ne serais pas le petit ami d'un certain représentant de l'ordre par hasard ? Je trouve son regard particulièrement insistant et agressif ce soir.  
  
- Heero ? Non c'est un ami. L'un de mes meilleurs amis en réalité.  
  
- Alors c'est juste parce qu'il ne m'aime pas qu'il me dévisage avec l'évidente envie de m'arracher les tripes ?  
  
- Ignore le. Répondit Trowa sèchement.  
  
- Je vois... Remarque, ça ne me déplaît pas de le faire enrager...  
  
Avec un sourire provocateur Wufei posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon comme s'il souhaitait établir une relation plus intime. Trowa lui jeta un regard réprobateur, celui dont on gratifie un enfant capricieux, mais il ne le repoussa pas.   
  
- Si tu voyais ses yeux... Brrr. Tu devrais te méfier, un de ces jours ce type te coincera dans un coin pour te faire subir les derniers outrages, que tu sois d'accord ou pas.   
  
- Qu'il essaye seulement ! Et je m'en fait une carpette pour mettre devant ma cheminée !   
  
- Une carpette ?  
  
- Laisse tomber. Je pense néanmoins que tu ne devrais pas le provoquer... Il peut être une vraie teigne lorsqu'il s'y met.   
  
- Il te fait peur en fait.   
  
Trowa haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.  
  
- Non, pas vraiment. Pas comme tu l'entends en tout cas.   
  
Le Chinois sembla réfléchir un moment. La tête penchée sur le côté, il dévisageait son compagnon.  
  
- Tu as peur d'en tomber amoureux...  
  
- Quatre a raison.  
  
- A quel sujet ?  
  
- Tu es observateur et intelligent.  
  
- Tu essais de me flatter pour détourner la conversation.   
  
- Je n'aime pas parler de ces choses là. C'est si personnel...  
  
- Tu as raison. Excuse moi. Je croyais juste que tu avais besoin d'en parler, et parfois c'est plus facile avec un inconnu... ou presque inconnu... Quelqu'un qui doit partir dans deux jours et que tu ne reverras probablement jamais.   
  
- Avant... Avant on s'entendait bien Heero et moi. On se connaît depuis la maternelle, depuis qu'il m'a dit "si tu touches à mes feutres je t'arrache la tête !"  
  
- Tu plaisantes ? Déjà tout petit il était aussi hargneux ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas complètement de sa faute. Son père était un ivrogne et il était très dur. Il avait la main un peu leste aussi. C'était un cultivateur. Dès son plus jeune âge Heero a été forcé de l'aider aux champs et aux travaux de la ferme. Si l'école n'avait pas été obligatoire je crois qu'il ne l'aurait même pas laissé y aller, il était souvent absent d'ailleurs... Ça n'a pas été facile de devenir son ami, je crois qu'il me plaisait parce qu'il ressemblait à un petit animal sauvage... J'avais l'impression qu'il fallait juste l'apprivoiser, qu'il avait besoin de moi...  
  
- Un petit animal sauvage ? Tu veux dire le genre d'animal qui t'arrache la main si tu as le malheur d'approcher !  
  
Trowa reposa brutalement sa tasse de café.  
  
- Si tu le prends à la rigolade, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer.  
  
- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que depuis qu'il a fouillé dans ma vie... J'ai un peu de mal avec lui.  
  
- Oui je comprends. Je n'aimerais pas ça non plus. Je suis désolé qu'il ait fait cela. Je sais que ça ne se voit pas à première vue, mais il a beaucoup de gentillesse en lui.  
  
Wufei se garda bien de dire que même en y regardant à deux fois il ne voyait vraiment rien gentil chez Heero Yui. _"Il n'y aura peut-être personne pour payer à votre place cette fois"._ Cette phrase là, il n'était pas près de l'oublier et encore moins de la lui pardonner. Même si Trowa se montrait sévère envers son ami, comme tout à l'heure avec ce "ignore-le" brusque et énergique comme une gifle, il irradiait la tendresse lorsqu'il parlait de Heero. Peut être bien que le vieil adage selon lequel l'amour serait aveugle avait un fond de vérité après tout. S'il n'avait pas trouvé cela un peu déprimant, Wufei en aurait bien rit, Trowa avait peur de tomber amoureux de son ami alors qu'en réalité, à son humble avis, il y avait déjà belle lurette qu'il avait attrapé cette maladie là.  
  
- En fait j'ai appris par la suite que les fameux feutres lui avaient été envoyé par sa mère. Elle était partie deux ans auparavant, et pour autant que je le sache c'est la première et la dernière fois où elle lui a envoyé quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Il n'a plus jamais entendu parlé d'elle. Peut-être qu'il a espéré pendant longtemps qu'elle reviendrait le prendre. Oui, même s'il ne m'en a pas parlé, je crois qu'il a espéré cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment grand pour comprendre que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il les a encore tu sais. Ils sont secs bien sûr mais ils sont bien rangés dans leur plastique, dans un tiroir de son bureau. Je les ai vu il y a quelques semaines en cherchant du papier pour noter quelque chose. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?  
  
- Je crois oui.   
  
- Peu à peu on est devenu amis, puis Quatre et Duo se sont joint à nous en primaire. Maintenant ils sont comme des frères pour moi. Ils ont toujours été présents dans les moments difficiles. Je les adore tous les trois mais celui dont je me sentais le plus proche c'était Heero, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'était comme ça. 

Trowa marqua une pause, il était songeur, plongé dans ses souvenirs, là où Wufei ne pouvait pas réellement l'atteindre.

- A l'adolescence les choses ont changées... Ils ont commencé à aller aux fêtes organisées sur les collines... Moi je ne voulais pas.  
  
Même s'il ne pouvait voir les yeux de son vis à vis, fixés sur son café, le Chinois entendait parfaitement la tristesse de sa voix. Un peu d'amertume aussi. Sans doute l'adolescent qu'il était alors s'était-il sentit trahi par la semi défection de ses meilleurs amis.  
  
- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas les accompagner ?  
  
Trowa réfléchit un instant. Que répondre ? Pas la vérité bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'est là qu'_ils_ se réunissent, qu'_ils_ s'accouplent la plupart du temps et que les premières métamorphoses se font fréquemment dans les bois adjacents, dans les bras d'un autre métamorphe...  
  
- Je n'aime pas être au milieu d'une foule. La musique trop forte, la drogue et l'alcool...  
  
- Je ne vois pas l'actuel adjoint du shérif aimer ça, même au temps de sa jeunesse débridée. Quatre et Duo je ne sais pas, peut-être oui. Mais Yui en toute honnêteté...  
  
- Heero aime le sexe, et les collines sont l'endroit idéal pour ça.  
  
Là il n'y avait aucun doute. La colère et la jalousie le dévoraient.  
  
- Je ne semble plus l'intéresser qu'en tant qu'amant potentiel maintenant, et encore, parce que je me refuse à lui. C'est un défi et il aime les défis. Mais je sais très bien que dès qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut... J'ai l'impression qu'il se fout royalement de ce que je peux ressentir ou de ce qu'il peut m'arriver ! Nos relations ne sont plus qu'un rapport de force.  
  
- Et toi tu voudrais bien retrouver le Heero d'avant.  
  
Trowa hocha la tête.   
  
- Parfois il me semble que c'est le cas... Puis il ouvre la bouche. Il y a des gens qui devraient naître muet.   
  
Le jeune homme pressa ses doigts sur ses tempes comme s'il avait la migraine. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'Asiatique constata que son compagnon avait perdu des couleurs et semblait fatigué.  
  
- Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle.  
  
- Ce n'est rien... La chaleur sans doute, c'est surchauffé ici. Je vais aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.  
  
Trowa se leva puis se dirigea vers les toilettes. Wufei attendit quelques instants puis commença à s'inquiéter. Peut-être avait-il eu un malaise ? Lorsqu'il délaissa sa serviette en papier, qui n'était plus qu'un petit tas informe reduit en confettis, il vit Yui prendre lui aussi la direction des toilettes. Il décida de le suivre, au cas ou les deux hommes aurait une algarade, voir plus. Il pressa le pas pour le rattraper et se trouva juste derrière lui lorsque le jeune homme brun pénétra dans la pièce en l'ignorant complètement. Une seule petite lampe éclairait encore faiblement l'endroit, toutes les autres avaient été brisé. Elle se balancait doucement au bout de son fil et projetait des formes sombres et mouvantes. Un robinet n'avait pas été fermé et on entendait encore l'eau couler. Un bruit si négligeable qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler le son étouffé d'un gemissement. Peur ou douleur ? C'était difficile à déterminer. L'endroit paraissait vide mais Heero se précipita vers le coin le plus sombre et Wufei vit enfin la silhouette fine, recroquevillée contre le mur, à même le sol.   
  
A suivre...


	5. canis lupus 4

Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr  
  
Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement pour le décor   
  
Couples : Duo x Wufei Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Guyana : Pourquoi j'arrête toujours quand il ne faut pas ? Mais par sadisme bien sûr ! lol Je plaisante, un peu.  
  
Squallinou : Je vais bien merci et j'espère que c'est aussi ton cas. Rassures toi Heero n'a pas fait de mal à Trowa. Je te laisse découvrir la suite... ceci dit ça ne signifie pas que Trowa ne souffrira pas...  
  
Kamara : Je sais que ce n'est pas très gentille de couper dans ces moments là, mais ça entretient l'intrigue non ? Tu m'en veux ? :-)  
  
Donnie : En fait, à chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose je trouve que c'est pas terrible. Parfois je me dis que je devrais arrêter et puis je pense que certaines personnes veulent tout de même connaître la suite... alors je te remercie pour tes encouragements, ça aide. Je ne sais pas si tu es en vacances ou si tu liras ce chap cette semaine, remarque comme je fais des fics assez longues ça ne t'avancera pas beaucoup lol En tout cas je te souhaites de bonnes vacances.   
  
Supervovo : Ho si ! Heero est très très jaloux lol J'espère que d'ici la fin de la fic tu trouveras Heero plus sympa, car en principe même si j'essaie de garder un peu du caractère de base du personnage, il m'arrive d'en faire tout autre chose que ce que l'on voit dans le manga. Enfin si ça ne te gâche pas le plaisir de lire la fic c'est le principal ! Si tu décroches je saurais pourquoi mdr  
  
Merci et à la semaine prochaine. Enfin, en principe.

**Canis lupus**   
  
_Chapitre 4  
_

Heero, agenouillé devant Trowa, constata que le corps de son ami était parcouru de spasmes légers. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, avec douceur, pour l'obliger à relever un peu la tête. Sa peau était anormalement chaude et signe de fièvre. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur douce couleur verte pour se teinter d'un doré mystérieux. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait des yeux de loup, mais ces premiers signes indiquaient que la transformation était proche et sans doute inévitable. Le jeune homme, terrorisé, luttait de toute ses forces contre les changements qu'il sentait venir en lui. Exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, songea Heero. C'était comme si une femme sur le point d'accoucher changeait d'avis au dernier moment. Qu'on le veuille ou pas, que l'on ait peur ou pas, la nature doit suivre son cours, essayer de le dévier ne fait que rendre les choses plus pénibles. Le japonais sentit, bien plus qu'il ne le vit, le journaliste bouger derrière lui.  
  
- Il ne va pas bien ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu trouves qu'il a l'air d'aller bien ?   
  
Heero prenait bien soin de rester entre Trowa et Chang Wufei pour ne pas laisser l'occasion à ce dernier d'en voir trop. Dieu merci, le peu de lumière ne permettait pas pas une bonne visibilité à un humain, tout ce qu'il devait percevoir, c'était un état maladif. L'adjoint du shérif se releva, sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et le jeta à Wufei.   
  
- Par discrétion il vaut mieux qu'il sorte par derrière. Va chercher la voiture et viens dans la ruelle, près de la porte de secours, je t'attendrais là.   
  
- Ça t'arracherais la gueule de dire s'il te plaît ? Et elle ressemble à quoi ta bagnole ? Si je me goure tu serais encore capable de me foutre en taule pour vol !  
  
- C'est la voiture de la police, tu ne peux pas de tromper. Essaye de faire vite... S'il te plaît.   
  
Wufei aurait pensé qu'une telle humilité venant de cet individu lui aurait fait un plaisir immense, qu'il en aurait entendu les anges chanter, mais non. Elle ne fit que le paniquer. Heero Yui était inquiet, _très inquiet_. Il le cachait bien et gardait son sang froid mais ce n'était pas suffisant. De toute évidence il savait de quoi souffrait Trowa et c'était grave. Sans s'attarder, le Chinois fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. En passant, il laissa quelques billets sur la table pour régler leur note, récupéra sa veste et celle de Trowa, puis gagna le parking d'un pas pressé.   
  
De son côté, Heero mouilla un mouchoir pour le passer sur le visage de son ami.  
  
- Ça va aller je vais te ramener. Essayes de garder ton visage caché. Il ne faut pas que Chang le voit.   
  
Il le souleva dans ses bras, sans effort, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Trowa posa la tête sur son épaule et se dissimula dans son cou. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps dehors, Wufei gara presque aussitôt la voiture devant eux. Il vint ouvrir la porte arrière pour que Heero dépose Trowa sur le siège, mais celui-ci refusa de le lâcher. Heero hésitait, il voyait que son ami avait besoin d'un contact rassurant, mais demander à Wufei de conduire, c'était prendre un risque important, que Treize ne lui pardonnerait pas. Ce fut un spasme plus fort que les autres qui décida le Japonais.  
  
- Tu veux bien conduire s'il te plaît ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Ils s'installèrent tous dans le véhicule aussi vite que possible.   
  
- Où est l'hôpital ?  
  
- On ne va pas à l'hôpital, on le ramène chez lui.  
  
- Tu es dingue ! Il a besoin de voir un docteur !   
  
- Je sais ce qu'il a. Ce dont il a besoin c'est de retrouver le calme de sa chambre. Maintenant arrête de perdre du temps et démarre.   
  
- Bien chef. C'est par où ?  
  
- Va à la sortie de la ville, vers le nord, ensuite je t'indiquerais où tourner.  
  
Wufei, tout en conduisant, surveillait les deux hommes dans son rétroviseur. Il vit Heero se contorsionner pour prendre son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon sans pour autant lâcher Trowa une seconde. Il composa un premier numéro mais il n'y avait de toute évidence personne. Il recommença avec un autre numéro et attendit.  
  
- Répond, répond... Zech ? Quatre est avec toi ? Ok. Dis lui de me rejoindre chez Trowa. C'est commencé. Hum... Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps sont apparut les premiers symptômes, mais sa température grimpe vite. Non, c'est le journaliste qui conduit. Oui et bien il était là.  
  
Heero raccrocha brutalement et jeta le combiné sur le côté. Wufei qui avait bien compris que sa présence n'enchantait pas grand monde décida de patienter un peu avant de décider qu'il était franchement vexé. Pour l'instant, son esprit se concentrait pour essayer de saisir ce qui le chiffonnait. Il savait qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Un élément qu'il aurait du remarquer mais qu'il avait négligé.   
  
- Tourne à droite.  
  
Selon l'indication il emprunta une petite route en terre, dotée de quelques trous désagréables qu'il s'efforça d'éviter. Il du se concentrer un peu plus, malgré une bonne visibilité. Voilà autre chose qu'il trouvait étrange. C'était la troisième nuit qu'il passait à Wolf Lake, et l'astre lunaire semblait ne jamais décroître, il restait inexorablement rond, et ce en vertu des lois physiques les plus élémentaires. Le Chinois savait bien entendu que c'était impossible, et pourtant il lui suffisait de lever les yeux pour admirer toute la splendeur de la pleine lune. Il y avait bien quelques nuages de çi de là, mais aucun qui ne dissimula le satellite naturel de la terre, même en partie. Si cela avait était le cas, il aurait pu prétendre à un effet d'optique, ce que c'était certainement du reste, mais comment l'expliquer. Il faudrait demander à un spécialiste comment une chose aussi inconcevable était possible... Il y avait _forcement_ une explication rationnelle.

- Prend encore à droite. Fais gaffe, te goure pas, sur l'autre route il n'y a plus de pont et j'ai pas envie de prendre un bain à cette période de l'année.   
  
- J'ai froid rien que d'y penser ! Comment il va ?  
  
- Je crois que sa fièvre à encore grimpé.   
  
- Tu devrais au moins appeler Sally Pô.  
  
- Quatre va arriver.  
  
- Pour autant que je sache il travaille à la banque, il n'est pas médecin. Répliqua Wufei très sarcastique.  
  
- Il est... Guérisseur.  
  
- Guérisseur ? J'ai fait un sujet sur eux...   
  
Il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter quoique ce soit pour que l'on comprenne à quel point il méprisait ces personnes.   
A son grand soulagement, Wufei vit enfin apparaître une petite maison en rondins, au milieu d'un bosquet d'arbres immenses, et probablement centenaires. Une petite lampe éclairait le porche auquel conduisait trois marches en bois. Il se gara juste devant, puis descendit de la voiture et jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux alentours, tout en ouvrant la portière pour que Heero puisse sortir aisément.   
  
- Ben au moins il est pas emmerdé par les voisins ! Je crois que c'est tout à fait le genre d'endroit que j'aimerais habiter !  
  
Heero grimpa les marches sans répondre, et Wufei compris enfin, ce que la petite voix dans sa tête, avait essayé de lui dire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ville. Heero, plus petit et plus fin que Trowa, le portait comme si ce dernier ne pesait rien. Il ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre difficulté à transporter un homme qui devait faire au bas mot le double de son poids.   
  
- Regarde dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il doit y avoir les clés de la maison.  
  
Wufei exécuta l'ordre implicite et pénétra dans le salon à la suite de l'adjoint du shérif. Il tâtonna sur le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur, tandis que Heero traversait la pièce dans la pénombre, pour gagner la chambre. Là, il déposa Trowa sur son lit, puis le délaissa quelques secondes pour allumer une bougie, dédaignant l'électricité. Malgré la faible clarté, le Chinois vit Trowa se replier sur lui même et l'entendit gémir faiblement. Il continuait à penser que c'était une erreur de ne pas l'avoir conduit à l'hôpital. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir insisté. Le japonais revint vers lui d'un pas pressé, et tendit la main à Wufei qui la saisit machinalement.  
  
- Je te remercie pour ton aide. Tu peux prendre la voiture pour retourner en ville. Je la récupérerais plus tard.   
  
Heero le vit jeter un oeil dans la chambre par dessus son épaule et se demanda s'il arriverait à s'en débarrasser aussi facilement. Le journaliste soupira puis se dirigea vers la porte sans insister. Il n'était pas content, cela se voyait sur son visage, mais la politesse l'empêchait de s'attarder alors qu'on lui donnait congé.   
  
- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais...  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas.   
  
- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière.   
  
Heero était un peu contrarié que le jeune homme s'attarde mais il appréciait le soucis qu'il semblait se faire pour Trowa. Il aimait les hommes de principes et Wufei Chang en était un.   
  
- Je suis désolé... Pour... Enfin pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour au bar. Sur la jeune fille.

S'il s'était attendu à des excuses ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Heero était presque aussi étonné de les fomuler que lui de les recevoir.

- Ho... Je passerais demain voir comment il va.

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Il va avoir besoin de repos. Bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Lorsque Wufei arriva à la première intersection il croisa un autre véhicule conduit par le shérif. Quatre à ses côtés lui adressa un petit salut faiblard.

Une fois en ville, le Chinois hésita à regagner son hôtel. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'incertitude, il se dirigea vers le cabinet de Sally. Elle lui avait dit habiter au dessus, et il espérait qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de l'heure tardive. Il imaginait déjà la colère des amis de Trowa, mais il s'en moquait. Malgré la sympathie que lui inspirait Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei estimait que le jeune homme devait être examiné par un médecin, et non une espèce de rebouteux. Donc, bien qu'il soit soit vingt trois heures passées, il sonna avec insistance à la porte de Sally. La jeune femme vint lui ouvrir dans une chemise de nuit jaune en coton épais, les cheveux en forme de buisson ardent et les yeux ensablés. S'il avait été amoureux d'elle, elle aurait tuer en lui tout idée de fantasme. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si Duo portait des pyjamas, et si c'était le cas, à quoi ils ressemblaient. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée incongrue.   
  
- Je sais qu'il est tard, excuse moi de te déranger mais Trowa est malade.  
  
- Malade ?   
  
- Il a une forte fièvre, des spasmes...   
  
- Tu l'as laissé tout seul ?  
  
- Non. Quatre, le shérif et son adjoint sont avec lui.  
  
- Je vois. Entre.  
  
- Écoute, je crois qu'on devrait y aller avant qu'ils ne lui fassent Dieu sait quoi...  
  
Il la suivit malgré tout jusque dans un petit salon très kitsch. De toute évidence, ne sachant quel style elle aimait exactement, elle avait décidé de les mélanger. C'était un peu surprenant de prime abord, mais pas désagréable à l'oeil. Son goût certain lui avait permis d'assortir avec harmonie, des choses qu'il aurait cru incapable de se côtoyer dans la même pièce. Il y avait même un vieux cheval de manège, en bois, des années 1900.   
  
- Assis toi.   
  
Il s'installa dans un canapé confortable aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Il dut admettre que si quelqu'un avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui offrir le même, il aurait trouvé un moyen de s'en défaire, quitte à enflammer l'appartement.   
  
- Si j'allais jusque là-bas... Ils ne me laisseraient pas entrer, et encore moins l'examiner.   
  
Elle mentait bien évidemment, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'en matière de métamorphes, elle n'était d'aucune utilité. C'était le travail de Quatre et de Duo de les aider à passer le cap. Ensuite, une fois qu'ils étaient des "loups" à part entière, le docteur G s'occupait des éventuelles maladies et blessures. Elle ne se consacrait qu'à la population "humaine" de Wolf Lake, tout comme l'hôpital. Si par malheur la métamorphose n'avait pas lieu et qu'il faille mettre un terme aux souffrances et à la vie de la personne, c'était alors Treize qui s'en occupait, selon un rituel qui leurs était propre. En tant que chef de meute c'était sa responsabilité. Sans aucun doute la plus déplaisante. C'était la raison pour laquelle le chef de meute était toujours d'apparence froide et déterminée. Il fallait une grande force de caractère pour mettre fin à la vie des membres de la meute, souvent très jeunes.   
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- A cause de leur religion.  
  
- C'est bien une secte alors...  
  
- Oui. Ils refusent tout contact avec la médecine. Ils se soignent le plus souvent avec des plantes.   
  
- C'est de la folie !  
  
Elle haussa les épaules, fataliste.   
  
- Cela n'explique tout de même pas pourquoi les décès de personnes très jeunes sont aussi nombreux, quarante ces cinq dernières années ! Ils les empoisonnent avec leurs saloperies d'herbes !  
  
- Non pas du tout. Crois moi, j'ai vérifié. S'il y a tant de mort c'est... C'est à cause de la dégénérescence du patrimoine génétique, du à de nombreux mariages consanguins. Leur système immunitaire est très affaibli.  
  
Elle n'en revenait pas de toutes les histoires abracadabrantes qu'elle était obligée de raconter, et surtout elle détestait cela.  
  
- Et le symbole sur leur tombe, qu'est-ce qu'il signifie finalement ?   
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
- Ce sont tes cousins et tu vis ici, tu ne vas pas me faire croire cela !  
  
- Je suis une habitante de Wolf Lake, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas des leurs.   
  
Il cru percevoir une pointe de regret dans sa voix.   
  
- Il faut certain critères pour y entrer ?  
  
- C'est ta naissance qui décide de ton appartenance. Et maintenant, arrête de me poser des questions s'il te plaît.  
  
- Ils sont peut-être en train de tuer ton cousin et tu ne vas rien faire à cause d'une croyance à la con, c'est bien ça ?  
  
Il vit qu'il l'avait blessé mais il n'en éprouvait qu'un regret minime. Il se leva pour prendre congé. Sur le pas de la porte elle posa sa main sur son avant bras.  
  
- Tu devrais quitter la ville... Murmura t-elle. Crois moi, Wolf Lake ne t'apportera rien de bon. Tu es un homme bien Wufei. Vraiment bien. Rentre chez toi et oublie nous.  
  
Elle referma la porte doucement et il regagna son hôtel un peu déstabilise, un peu contrarié et très triste. Duo appartenait à cette secte de maboules. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre pour se clamer, puis se posta devant la fenêtre pour admirer la lune. Un peu plus loin, sur un rocher près de la lisière des bois, un loup roux semblait le regarder à travers la vitre. Son pelage paraissait si soyeux que Wufei éprouva l'envie irrésistible d'y passer les doigts. L'animal resta là un moment, ils se fixèrent dans un échange exempt de paroles mais riche de signification. Le Chinois se sentit plus étranger que jamais. Il n'était plus seulement un étranger dans une ville, mais un étranger dans un univers qui lui échappait complètement. Et pourtant, malgré cette impression déplaisante, il se sentie plus serein que jamais. Le loup descendit du rocher et retourna vers la forêt en boitillant. Wufei se coucha, et rêva qu'il courait parmi les arbres, libre comme il était impossible de l'être réellement.   
  
A suivre...


	6. canis lupus 5

Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr  
  
Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement pour le décor  
  
Couples : Duo x Wufei Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.  
  
Kamara : Il n'y a pas encore de réponse en ce qui concerne Trowa mais voici le chapitre où l'on comprend pourquoi Duo est blessé...  
  
Guyana : Je crois que la majorité de tes questions ne trouveront pas de réponses dans ce chapitre lol sauf la raison pour laquelle Duo boite.  
  
Mélisandre : Salut ! j'ai vu hier que tu as aussi laissé un message sur GWUA, c'est sympa, comme tu l'as constaté ils ne se bousculent pas lol HAAAAA elle aime aussi cette fic là.... Je ne sais pas si wu restera ordinaire ou pas, en fait je me suis ménagée une porte de sortie ds le prologue en laissant entendre qu'il a été adopté. C'était au cas où je déciderais que Wu est en fait originaire de Wolf Lake et que la vie s'est contenté de le ramener parmi les siens. Mais dans ce cas il faut que je trouve une raison qui explique pourquoi Wufei n'était plus dans la meute puisque comme je le dis ds ce chap il est interdit de la quitter. Et surtout pourquoi il n'a présenté aucun signe de métamorphose jusqu'ici, ça c'est le plus délicat. (Trowa est un cas à part, il devrait être un loup depuis longtemps, c'est sa peur et son abstinance qui ont rallenti le processus)  
  
SuperVovo : Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Trowa ne va pas bien en effet, j'y reviendrais ds le chap suivant. Heero est très très inquiet. En ce qui concerne la remarque pour laquelle heero s'excuse c'est effectivement celle où il menace wufei. C'est parcequ'il fait remarquer à Wufei que quelqu'un est mort à sa place, j'y faisais allusion dans le prologue lorsque je parle de l'affaire qui a foutu la carrière de Wu en l'air. Je dis que le témoin est mort et plus loin je précise que Meiran est morte à cause de Lady Une. Ce sont juste de petites phrases disséminées par ci par là mais je n'ai pas encore expliqué ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu parlé un peu des règles de Wolf lake et surtout de la relation entre Treize et Duo car elle est un peu complexe. J'espère que tout cela ne sera pas trop embrouillé, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le pondre ce chapitre...  
  
Bon je sais que la mise en page déconne, je l'ai recommençé mais sans succés. Bonne lecture quand même et à bientôt. Bises.

  
  
**Canis lupus**  
  
_Chapitre 5_

L'immense maison "familiale", auréolée de lumière argentée, étendait sa sombre silhouette sur une partie du jardin et du lac tout proche. Elle s'imposait sur deux étages, plus les combles. Son actuel propriétaire, Treize kuschrénada, n'y avait apporté aucune modification en dehors d'une superbe volière, témoignage de sa passion pour les oiseaux. La bâtisse ancienne, aux murs à peine érodés par les ans, était d'une facture simple mais harmonieuse. L'ancêtre de Quatre, premier chef de meute, ici, à Wolf Lake, avait veillé à ce que la construction soit solide, et à ce qu'elle résiste au temps et au climat parfois très rude de la région. En fait, la maison, aussi belle soit-elle, n'appartenait à personne. Elle passait d'un chef de meute à l'autre. Lorsque celui-ci décédait, ou qu'il était remplacé par un loup plus jeune et vigoureux, la famille devait abandonner l'endroit pour s'installer ailleurs. "Ailleurs" ne concernait bien évidemment que le comté, car il était absolument interdit aux loups de s'en éloigner. C'était une de leur loi, et elle était incontournable. Aucun loup ne quittait la belle prison boisée de Wolf Lake. En aucun cas, la meute ne devait s'éparpiller. Tout jeune, ils apprenaient que leur survie dépendait de leur unité, de leur hiérarchie et du secret absolu quant à leur existence. Seuls, ceux qui restaient humains, pouvaient quitter la région. Au milieu du jardin, Duo stoppa sa course laborieuse pour humer l'air, mais surtout pour se reposer. Son épaule droite l'élançait douloureusement, et son train arrière commençait à manifester une certaine faiblesse. Le trajet de la maison jusqu'à l'hôtel, et inversement, ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long. Il se faufila entre les buissons bien coupés qui ornaient le parc, puis gagna enfin la maison. En voyant le bureau de son beau-père encore éclairé, il compris qu'il ne pourrait pas regagner le doux refuge de son édredon, sans que son aîné ne le voit, et ce, pour la simple raison, qu'il ne s'enfermait dans cette pièce que lors de ses entretiens.  
  
Treize, assis derrière sa table de travail, regarda par la porte restée ouverte, le loup de couleur fauve, rentrer de son expédition nocturne. Il le vit traverser le hall, puis entreprendre l'escalade des marches qui conduisaient à sa chambre. Duo boitait toujours énormément, et il en éprouva une certaine culpabilité, même s'il n'était pas directement responsable. Le jeune homme avait tout fait pour provoquer un affrontement où il ne pourrait qu'avoir le dessous. Treize était un loup plus âgé, et donc plus expérimenté. Il bénéficiait également d'une taille imposante par rapport à ses congénères, ce qui en cas de combat, lui assurait la victoire. Duo lui en voulait énormément depuis leur séparation et comme toujours, il avait exprimé sa colère par la violence. Cette facette du caractère de son beau fils leur avait attiré bien des ennuis à Hélène et à lui au cours des ans, mais d'un autre côté, il était si généreux, si câlin et si loyal qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Et c'était peut-être bien là le problème. Treize avait toujours été enclin à lui pardonner son inconduite. Sa compagne, la mère de Duo, lui avait souvent reprocher sa faiblesse face à cet enfant espiègle et désobéissant. Il avait besoin de l'autorité d'un père, ne cessait-elle de répéter, et non d'un papa gâteau. Mais lorsque le petit Duo lui offrait un seul de ses sourire désolé en guise d'excuse, Treize se sentait fondre et n'avait plus le courage de le gronder. L'enfant venait alors se blottir contre lui, et tout deux restaient ainsi, à contempler la nuit, les oiseaux, ou parfois rien. Ils étaient juste là, avec leur besoin respectif d'affection. Treize éprouvait une profonde nostalgie quand il repensait à cette période de sa vie, certainement la plus heureuse... Tout lui paraissait si simple alors, il avait toujours une réponse aux questions incessantes de son beau fils. Mais les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsque Duo était devenu un adolescent, puis un jeune homme. Peu à peu l'amour qui les unissait s'était fait plus charnel, emprunt de désirs inavoués et de passion frustrée. Ce n'était que peu de temps avant sa mort que son épouse avait véritablement compris à quel point son époux était faible lorsqu'il s'agissait de Duo. Elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, comme à son habitude elle s'était montrée compréhensive et forte pour tous les trois. Elle avait accepté le fait que son mari et son fils couchent ensemble avec la grandeur d'âme et la noblesse qui avait dirigé toute sa vie. Elle avait fait en sorte que son fils ignore toujours qu'elle ait su quoique ce soit, elle se refusait à le culpabiliser. Hélène savait que sa mort serait déjà une épreuve épouvantable pour son fils, et elle ne voulait pas entacher le souvenir qu'il aurait d'elle par des révélations, qui de toute manière, n'auraient servie à rien. Treize poussa un soupir, puis se frotta les yeux, de l'index et du pouce. Dieu que Hélène lui manquait ! Il se sentait si fatigué et il avait tant besoin de ses conseils... Cette après midi Duo ne s'était pas donné la peine de descendre dans son bureau comme il le lui avait ordonné. C'était là une ultime provocation qui l'avait mis hors de lui. Il avait grimpé les escaliers au pas de charge pour trouver "ce petit enfoir" allongé tranquillement sur son lit, son pied battant la mesure de Satisfaction. Ils avaient criés puis, sous forme de loup, ils avaient fini par s'affronter dans un combat échevelé. Son beau fils y avait mis toute sa hargne, et Treize n'avait pu faire autrement que de se défendre pour au moins le tenir en respect. Les deux métamorphes s'étaient peu à peu déplacés vers le couloir, assassinant au passage une ou deux sculptures. Pour mettre un terme a tout cela, Treize avait essayé de saisir son cadet par le cou pour lui faire rendre gorges, mais Duo s'était violemment déporté sur le côté pour l'éviter, et il avait dévalé la totalité des marches. Fin des courses : Quelques contusions et morsures, mais aussi, hélas, une épaule déboîtée. Treize avait appelé le Docteur G et Trowa qui la lui avait remise en place aussitôt, lui recommandant du repos. Néanmoins, une fois encore, Duo avait négligé les recommandations de ses aînés. Au bout de quelques heures d'inactivité, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller traîner. Treize aurait parié la totalité de sa fortune que ce loup stupide avait passé la moitié de la nuit devant l'hôtel où résidait ce maudit journaliste. Cela semblait une obsession, et toute la ville ou presque l'avait remarqué. Avec tout les loups disponibles dans la meute, il avait fallut que ce canidé insolent jette son dévolu sur un humain ; étranger et fouille merde professionnel par dessus le marché ! Au départ, Treize avait supposé qu'il s'agissait là d'une énième tentative pour le rendre jaloux, mais depuis cette nuit, il avait un doute. Le comportement de son beau fils était différent, et ressemblait à un choix définitif. Il avait choisi Chang Wufei pour compagnon. Seul l'intéressé ne semblait pas au courant. Leur vie à tous risquait de se compliquer si Duo s'entêtait dans ce choix... Un peu inquiet pour la santé de son beau fils, Treize prépara une tisane à base de plantes antalgiques, puis la versa dans un bol assez large où le loup pourrait boire. Il se présenta devant la porte avec une petite incertitude cependant, peut-être Duo lui en voulait-il toujours... Il frappa malgré tout, et fut surpris d'entendre une voix humaine lui dire d'entrer. Assis, complément nu, dans un grand fauteuil en velour bleu nuit, Duo fixa son "visiteur" avec des yeux fatigués. 

- Le docteur G t'a dit d'éviter la métamorphose. Tu guérirais plus vite sous ta forme animal.  
- Je sais... Mais.  
Le jeune homme examina sa main d'un air triste.  
- J'avais envie de me sentir humain.  
- Tiens. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait te faire du bien.

Son beau père lui tendit le bol comme une offrande sacrée. Duo le remercia et commença à boire par petite gorgées pour ne pas se brûler. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander ce que c'était, il en avait reconnu l'odeur, pour la simple raison que c'était Quatre et lui qui préparaient les herbes, les écorces et les essences pour les soins de la meute.

- Où étais-tu ?  
- Tu as perdu le droit de me poser ce genre de questions. Tu as cessé d'être un père en devenant un amant, et tu as cessé d'être un amant en devenant un ex.  
- Je suis toujours ton chef de meute.  
- Et ça t'autorise à mettre ta truffe dans mes affaires ?  
- Dans le cas Chang oui. Et tu as tord en ce qui concerne nos relations... Tu ne me considère peut-être plus comme un père, c'est ton droit même si cela m'attriste, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à te considérer comme un fils. C'est pour m'emmerder que tu coures après le journaliste ?  
- Non. J'admet que c'était vrai pour tout les autres mais Wufei c'est différent. A la seconde où je l'ai vu... Tu as déjà ressenti ça ?  
- Oui. Avec ta mère. On ne peux pas qualifier mon amour de coup de foudre puisque nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance mais je l'aimais depuis l'âge de dix ans. Malheureusement elle a préféré ton père.  
- Lui, tu ne l'as jamais apprécié hein ? interrogea Duo avec une certaine ironie.  
- Bah je n'ai jamais été très objectif sur la question.  
Complices à nouveau les deux hommes se sourirent avec affection.  
- En fait je le détestais reprit-il en rigolant. Il était beau, intelligent, gentil, enfin heureusement il était pauvre et c'était un loup un peu malingre ! Un peu comme toi rajouta t-il sournoisement.  
- Hé ! Je ne suis pas chétif ! Je suis seulement un peu plus petit que la moyenne et c'est ce qui fait de moi le loup le plus mignon de la meute !

Treize passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de son beau fils.

- Tu devrais t'allonger.

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée scandaleuse derrière la tête par hasard ?  
- J'en ai plein, mais je ne suis pas un butor qui abuse de personnes physiquement déficientes. En réalité je pense qu'il faut que tu te reposes. Ce n'était pas raisonnable d'aller à pieds jusqu'en ville. Tu aurais du reprendre ton apparence humaine et y aller en voiture.  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit. Enfin si, mais pas en tant qu'homme... Je crois que j'ai envie qu'il m'aime aussi sous cette forme.  
- Tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il t'aime sous l'autre !  
- Je sais qu'il m'aime. Il doit juste en prendre conscience. Il est trop préoccupé par le secret pour s'adonner à la romance, mais s'il laissait tomber son stupide article cinq minutes ! Ce type est une vrai machine à fabriquer les question !

- Il n'est jamais très loin de la vérité en plus, heureusement pour nous, sont côté abominablement cartésien l'empêche de trouver la réponse. Tout cela rend votre relation impossible Duo, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Wufei Chang n'est pas pour toi et tu n'es pas pour lui.  
- N'importe quoi !  
- Très bien alors explique moi un peu ! Tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour lui avouer ce que tu es, et dans la foulée l'empêcher d'aller le crier sur tout les toits une fois qu'il aura quitté notre ville horrifié ?  
- Je ne sais pas... S'il m'aime.  
- Vous vous connaissez depuis trois jours ! Il n'acceptera pas Duo. Ce que nous sommes ne fait pas partie de sa réalité.  
- Ca pourrait changer !  
- Ça pourrait le détruire !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as pas toutes les réponses ! Tu ne le connais même pas !  
- Toi non plus. Excuses moi mais on ne connaît pas une personne en trois jours.  
- Parfois si.  
- Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu lui demandes ? Crois tu qu'il soit près à découvrir notre existence ? A vivre et à faire l'amour avec l'un de nous ? A rester toute sa vie à Wolf Lake ? Lorsqu'il sera au courant je ne permettrais pas qu'il quitte le comté, il finira ses jours ici comme nous tous ! Alors en réfléchissant sereinement, penses tu qu'il t'aimes à ce point ?  
- Avec du temps.  
- Il part après demain.

- Tu vas le laisser écrire son article ?  
- Que puis-je faire pour l'en empêcher ? Il n'a rien découvert d'assez important pour que nous lui fassions du mal. Son petit article attirera peut-être quelques timbrés mais dans l'ensemble il passera inaperçu. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment l'idée de venir chercher des loups-garous précisément ici lui est venue... Tu le sais ?  
- Je crois que c'est son rédacteur en chef qui lui a demandé. D'après ce que j'en sais il a accepté seulement pour changer d'air.  
Treize se pinça le lobe de l'oreille entre le pouce et l'index, c'était chez lui signe d'intense réflexion.

- Ses frais lui sont payé ?  
- J'en sais rien, je ne lui est pas demandé ! Tu as de ces questions ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on gaspille de l'argent pour un simple article sur quelque chose qui n'est pas censé exister ? Et ici, où justement il y a des loups-garous. Duo pencha la tête. Jusque là il avait été si obsédé par Wufei qu'il ne s'était pas posé ce genre de questions, mais en toute honnêteté Treize n'avait pas tord. Ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait payé un voyage sur un au lieu du paranormal comme Amityville ou Red rose. Wolf lake était juste une petite ville de campagne tranquille et remplie de péquenots, du moins était-ce ce que les citadins était censés penser.  
- On pourrait l'aiguiller sur la maison de Mary Jenkins. Treize dévisagea son beau fils un rien surpris par son idée.  
- Ben oui, elle est à la limite du compté, donc suffisamment loin de chez nous. Une maison hanté avec toute une histoire ça intéressera forcement un journaliste sur le paranormal. Et puis ça, les gens se feront un plaisir de lui en parler. S'il refuse de s'y interesser ce sera suspect.  
- Elle n'est pas hanté ce sont des conneries !

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde. Et puis on s'en fiche qu'elle soit hanté ou pas. Ça détournera peut-être son attention. C'est vrai sur les loup garou il rame un peu. Constata Duo avec humour. Il devrait être content de pouvoir se rabattre sur autre

- Tu as raison. Treize se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Demain j'essaierai de le coincé à l'heure du petit déjeuner pour lui glisser l'idée.

- Si tu le permets c'est moi qui déjeunerais avec lui. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Tu serais capable de le séduire.  
- Je te signal que tu es le seul homme avec lequel j'ai couché. Je préfère les femmes.

- Tu veux dire que j'étais le premier ?  
Son beau père hocha la tête pour acquiescer.  
- Ça explique pourquoi tu t'y es pris comme un manche et pourquoi ça m'a fait si mal !

- Salaud !  
Pour effacer l'air moqueur du jeune homme Treize lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne puis repris son sérieux.  
- En fait je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant demain, pour que tu passes une bonne nuit, mais Quatre t'attend demain, vers dix heures, chez Trowa. Sa transformation à commencé.  
- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dit ! J'y vais.  
- Non. Sa voix claqua dure et froide dans le silence de la nuit.

- Il n'a pas besoin d'un éclopé pour le seconder. Tu vas dormir, prends une tisane s'il le faut, et demain lorsque tu seras en forme tu iras. Dans ton état tu ne seras d'aucune utilité.  
Duo lui jeta un regard furieux mais capitula.

- Ça se passe comment ?  
- Pas très bien. Mais Zech et Heero sont aussi là bas.

- Dis donc, Trowa était avec Wufei ce soir !  
- Je sais. On a frôlé la cata mais Heero a sauvé les meubles. Il est bien, il fera un très bon chef lorsque le moment sera venu.

- Certain ne l'accepterons pas.  
Treize eu un sourire suffisant.  
- Le seul autre prétendant valable c'est Quatre et ça ne l'intéresse pas. Les autres sont tous des chiffes molles ou des arriviste avec autant de cervelle qu'une éponge. Ils feront ce que j'ai décidé comme tout le monde dans cette ville.  
  
Duo ne poursuivit pas cette conversation, elle ne l'intéressait pas vraiment ce soir. Il était trop inquiet pour se concentrer sur autre chose que Trowa. Il ressentait une peine immense à l'idée de ce que son ami était en train d'endurer. Il regretait son comportement puéril avec Treize, s'il ne s'était pas blessé bêtement il serait près de lui à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
A suivre...


	7. canis lupus 6

Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr  
  
Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement  
  
pour le décor  
  
Couples : Duo x Wufei Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech (grace au site de mimi yui je me suis aperçue que si l'on tient compte de la place du nom pour savoir qui est seme et uke, mes persos ne sont pas énonçés ds le bon ordre. ça donnerait plutôt 5x2 1x3x1 6x4 et 13x2 même si c'est le passé) Mais je ne vous conseille pas de vous y fier pour les fics ultèrieures car je peux très bien changer d'avis en cours de fic...  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.  
  
Kamara : On ne peut pas vraiment dire que Trowa aille mieux, mais voici de ses nouvelles... J'espère que tu ne penseras pas que je ne suis qu'une affreuse sadique lol  
  
Supervovo : J'espère que tu suis toujours l'histoire et que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. C'est toujours un réel plaisir de recevoir tes impressions.  
  
Gayana : Merci pour ce compliment et ne t'en fait pas sauf décès prématuré de ma part ou maladie j'écrirais la suite lol J'ai aussi oublié l'éventuelle panne de PC, sournoise et plus fréquente qu'on ne le voudrait !  
  
Mélisandre : Trois fois par jour ? Gloups je sens subitement une grosse responsabilité peser sur mes épaules lol En ce qui concerne la relation entre 13 et duo je souhaitais y revenir pour montrer que même en ce qui concernait 13 elle n'était pas que sexuelle, il a une véritable affection pour son beau fils. Je n'ai pas pensé aux new type car la fic se passe plus ou moins de nos jours. Je ne l'ai pas précisé puisque c'est le décors de Wolf lake mais j'aurais du car beaucoup de personnes ne connaissent pas la série. Il n' y a donc pas de colonie dans l'espace. Sorcier par contre c'est une possibilité, j'en ai trouvé une autre aussi... mais je ne vais pas spoilier ça va tout casser lol De toute manière même si wuwu restait sans pouvoirs il serait toujours le plus fort. WUFEI POWER !!!!!!!! Qui a dit que je n'étais pas objective ? Je l'ai distinctement entendu ! lol En fait le genre fantastique se détermine je crois par la présence d'un élément de la réalité dans l'histoire, donc si wufei a des pouvoirs on quitte un peu le genre je pense... oui bon on s'en fou dans le fond lol La vérité c'est que j'aime bien que Wufei soit à la fois fort et fragile... Tout ça demande encore reflexion...  
  
Lira : ton petit mot m'a beaucoup touché puisqu'il concernait aussi ennemi intime, même si la fic est terminée je suis toujours heureuse de savoir que des personnes l'on aimé. Ça m'encouragera pour écrire une suite quand j'en aurait fini avec Canis lupus. Et puis j'adore les fans de Wufei lol J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ce que j'écris...  
  
Miss Faust : Waou ton enthousiasme fait chaud au coeur ! Merci beaucoup.

Bon désolée mais comme d'hab le traitement de texte fait ce qu'il veut, je ne dois pas être douée avec ces bêtes là... Pour ceux que ça intéressent le chapitre est aussi sur mon site. Bye bye...

**CANIS LUPUS **

_Chapitre VI  
_

Heero et Zeck déposèrent Trowa dans un bain tiède afin de faire baisser sa température qui prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Le Japonais, accroupi près de la baignoire pour soutenir son ami, lui soufflait des mots apaisants et repoussait ses cheveux avec délicatesse. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre pour lui témoigner son affection. Il n'était pas doué pour cela. S'il l'avait été, peut-être n'en seraient-ils pas là ? S'il avait su se montrer tendre, patient et convainquant, peut-être Trowa aurait-il fini par accepter d'être un peu plus qu'un ami... Peut-être lui aurait-il fait suffisamment confiance pour lui abandonner son corps... Peut-être Heero aurait-il pu alors faciliter sa transformation en annihilant ses craintes et son rejet du loup ? Oui peut-être... Mais comme Sally avait l'habitude de le dire, "avec des si et des peut-être on refait le monde !".  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Quatre avait étalé différents sachets et quelques fioles sur la table. Très calme, il attendait que la bouilloire émette son signal caractéristique. Pour ne pas attendre à ne rien faire, il changea les draps du lit pour qu'ils soient plus frais, puis installa les liens au montants, ils serviraient à entraver Trowa. C'était une pratique qui lui déplaisait, mais qui devenait indispensable lorsque le métamorphe en cours de transformation perdait tout contrôle. Cela l'empêchait de se faire du mal, d'éventuellement en faire aux autres, mais surtout de s'échapper. Dans les périodes de rémission de la douleur, il arrivait fréquemment qu'ils s'enfuient et cours devant eux, au hasard, complètement égarés. On les appelait alors les "cavaleuses ou cavaleurs"(1) et les rattraper n'était pas toujours aisé. Dans ces moments là, ils ressemblaient exactement à l'idée que les hommes se font de l'apparence du loup-garou. Mi-bête, mi-homme, se déplaçant à quatre pattes, conservant une apparence humanoïde mais avec le visage et les membres si déformés que leur apparence était souvent effrayante. De retour dans la cuisine, le jeune homme choisit sur la table l'enveloppe de cellophane où était inscrit, d'une écriture bien calligraphiée, "Margycarpus setosus", il préleva quarante grammes de racine, les jeta dans un litre d'eau bouillante, puis laissa infuser quelques minutes. Zech et Heero portèrent Trowa, qu'ils avaient vêtu d'un caleçon, jusqu'au lit. L'Asiatique ramena avec douceur la couverture sur le corps qui se crispait à intervalles irréguliers. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et continua de caresser les cheveux humides du jeune homme. - Je vais appeler tes parents pour les prévenir.  
Les yeux verts, empreint de douleur mais tout à fait clairs, plongèrent dans la vaste étendue cobalt. Il posa sa main, qui déjà se déformait, sur le poignet de Heero.  
- Non.  
Sa voix éraillé, au son saccadé, témoignait de la transformation en cours de ses cordes vocales. Le Japonais savait que bientôt son ami ne pourrait probablement plus parler.  
- Ne... Leur... Dit... Rien. Seulement... Quand... Ce... Sera... Fini.  
Le couple avait déjà perdu deux enfants dans des circonstances semblables, ils avaient du assister à la lente et douloureuse agonie de leurs filles. Il était tout à fait compréhensible que Trowa souhaite leur épargner cette nouvelle épreuve. S'il ne survivait pas ce serait naturellement insupportable pour eux, mais revivre encore une fois des heures aussi horribles... A attendre, impuissants... A entendre les gémissements, les os qui craquent, les cris... Voir par endroit la peau se déchirer pour se cicatriser puis se déchirer à nouveau.  
- D'accord. Lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, tu iras toi même les voir. ls seront si soulagés... Ça ira... Je sais que ça ira.  
Il fut évident que c'était surtout lui que Heero essayait de convaincre. Quatre filtra l'infusion puis vint l'apporter à Trowa. Avec l'aide du Japonais il l'aida à se soulever.  
- Cela fera baisser ta fièvre. Tu dois en boire aussi souvent que possible. Obéissant le jeune homme fit des efforts pour avaler la totalité de la tasse puis se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Quelques instant plus tard, Quatre apporta un morceau de sucre sur lequel il avait versé dix gouttes d'eau de Mélisse, dont les vertus antispasmodique et calmante soulageraient un peu le métamorphe. Au cours de la nuit Zech et Heero le regardèrent appliquer des cataplasmes, et autres préparations. Néanmoins les heures qui passèrent furent cruelles pour Trowa et invivables pour ceux qui l'aimaient. Au petit matin, à contre coeur, ils durent l'attacher. La métamorphose n'avait toujours pas eu lieu et s'annonçait de plus en plus mal. Le corps de Trowa semblait lutter contre lui même, comme si deux entités se le disputaient, sans considération pour ses chairs meurtries. L'humain et le loup se rejetaient l'un l'autre, incapable de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient qu'un ! Trowa s'affaiblissait plus rapidement que Quatre ne l'avait pensé, mais ses hurlements de rage et de douleur continuaient à leur vriller les tympans. Il persistait dans son acharnement à se défaire de ses liens, se blessant d'avantage. Son organisme ne cessait de se modifier, allant d'une forme à l'autre, sans qu'aucune des deux ne parvienne jamais à son terme. Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, Heero se réfugia sous le porche et se laissa tomber sur les marches en pin. C'est là que Duo le trouva, la visage enfoui dans ses mains. Durant quelques secondes il eut peur de ce que le Japonais allait lui annoncer, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il avait repousser l'éventualité de la mort de toute ses forces, mais devant tant de désespoir il fut pris d'un doute affreux. Heureusement, et malheureusement, son ouïe affûtée lui permis d'entendre le métamorphe, plus loin, dans la maison. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Heero, la serra brièvement puis rentra pour aider Quatre. Zech retourna en ville pour travailler. En passant près de lui, il signifia à Heero qu'il pouvait prendre ses jours de congés. Peu après, malgré le ciel gris et bas, chargé de pluie, et bien qu'il fasse de plus en plus froid, Quatre vint rejoindre le Japonais à l'extérieur. Ils restèrent là, sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague, ignorant le paysage, qui pour eux se limitait aujourd'hui à une suite de conifères et de buissons. - Duo est en train de préparer un mélange soporifique. Décréta le jeune blond. Il pense qu'endormir Trowa pourrait permettre l'émergence du loup, que si la raison n'intervient plus, l'instinct prendra le dessus.  
- Tu es de son avis ? La peur aussi est instinctive... Et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas l'impression qui lui reste beaucoup de raison en ce moment. - Je ne sais pas. En vérité nous ne savons pas trop quoi faire... - Ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir... - Duo pense que oui.  
- Duo est un éternel optimiste. Sourit Heero avec tristesse.  
Quatre haussa les épaules.  
- Il est moins fatigué que nous, peut-être voit-il les choses plus clairement. - Ou peut-être justement ne veut-il pas les voir.  
Quatre n'ajouta rien. Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux hommes.  
  
Treize pénétra dans l'établissement, puis jeta un coup d'oeil alentours. Il localisa Wufei qui prenait son petit déjeuner au fond de la salle. La pièce était pratiquement vide, et cela lui convenait tout à fait, il serait ainsi plus facile d'avoir une conversation sans que qui que ce soit laisse traîner ses oreilles. Il s'approcha de l'Asiatique, qui, le nez dans un livre, ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de sa présence.

- Puis-je me joindre à vous ?  
Wufei redressa la tête et adressa à l'homme un sourire légèrement ironique.  
- Mais faites donc. Je vous en prie. D'un geste gracieux il désigna une chaise face à lui. Il trouvait cette abondance de politesse à la limite du comique. Il se doutait bien que si cet homme souhaitait lui tenir compagnie ce ne devait pas être pour le plaisir de la conversation. Treize s'installa non sans regarder ce que le Chinois lisait.

- Canis Rufus... Commenta t-il à voix basse.(1)  
- Vous n'allez pas me croire mais j'ai bien cru en voir un la nuit dernière.  
- Tiens donc. Comme c'est curieux.  
- N'est-ce pas... Je ne me suis jamais passionné pour la zoologie, mais il me semblait que cette espèce de loup ne vivait pas dans la région. Il sont même d'ailleurs assez rare à l'état sauvage.  
- En réalité, on a cru un moment que la race était éteinte.  
- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai lu. Ce qui me surprend c'est que cet animal vit, enfin survit devrais-je dire, en Louisianne et au Texas. Celui-ci a drôlement dérivé vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est loin jusqu'ici...

- Bah la nature est tellement surprenante. Parfois même _exceptionnellement _surprenante. Mais peut-être était-ce un chien ? Où avez-vous aperçu l'animal ?  
- Au bord du parking. A la lisière de la forêt. Et bien que je sois un citadin, je sais faire la différence entre un chien et un loup.

- De si loin, dans la nuit.  
- Ho mais les nuits sont particulièrement claires à Wolf Lake n'est-ce pas ?  
Treize se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin.  
- De plus, reprit Wufei, ce matin j'ai observé les traces qu'il avait laissé. Une chance que le temps soit un peu humide ces temps-ci, de belles traces, bien dessinées... Impossible de les confondre avec celles d'un chien.  
- Je parie que vous avez été scout. Se moqua Treize.  
Wufei lui jeta un regard noir. En effet il avait été scout.  
- Alors que pensez vous ne notre petite ville après ces quelques jours ?  
- C'est très... Vert. Et on respire... Très sauvage... Très isolé. L'endroit idéal si on a quelque chose à cacher.  
- Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à cacher monsieur Chang ?  
- Pas plus que vous j'imagine.  
Ils échangèrent un regard amical dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.  
- Et comment avance votre... Enquête... Sur les loups-garous ?  
Treize avait sciemment hésité sur le terme enquête pour affirmer son mépris vis à vis d'une entreprise aussi loufoque. Wufei se senti encore plus mortifié qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Le fait que le seul travail qu'il ait pu trouver après ses ennuis avec Lady Une, soit dans un tel magazine, était une humiliation constante pour le jeune homme jadis ambitieux, voir un peu snob qu'il avait été.

- Bof moyennement comme vous vous en doutez. Mais... Peut-être devrais-je abandonner les lycanthropes pour parler d'un étrange cimetière au coeur des bois où repose un nombre surprenant de jeunes gens. Ou encore de pierres tombales, sur lesquelles sont gravé un étrange symbole. Enfin, étrange pour le lieu... L'ancien Fouthark...(3) Je dois dire qu'il m'a fallut un moment pour me souvenir... Nous en avons parlé lors d'un sujet sur les arts divinatoires. Reid. "La chevauchée" je crois. Si je me souviens c'est le fait de se déplacer... pour se rassembler, se réunir... Elle annonce une union... c'est une évolution soit extérieure soit intérieure, c'est à dire d'ordre spirituel. Je suppose que c'est le genre de symbole qu'une secte pourrait s'approprier.  
- Une secte ?  
- Oui. Une secte. Le genre qui laisse les gens crever sans soins médicaux appropriés !  
- Intéressante conclusion. Néanmoins je doute qu'elle passionne votre patron. Vous vous rappelez, le type qui vous paye en fin de mois... Ho une misère certainement, mais une misère qui vous permets de manger à peu près à votre faim. Wufei plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux fentes ténébreuses. S'il avait été un loup, Treize aurait été certain qu'il s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus pour lui arracher la gorge. Il devinait une agressivité stupéfiante chez ce jeune homme d'apparence sereine. Il dégageait une aura étrange, similaire à la leur, et pourtant totalement différente... Le temps que Treize se penche d'avantage sur la question, il n'y avait plus trace de colère chez l'Asiatique, et il ne pu qu'admirer la maîtrise sans faille de son adversaire.

- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que l'on vous ait envoyé si loin de Seattle, tout frais payés, pour courir après quelque chose d'inexistant ? Le magazine pour lequel vous travaillez est plutôt insignifiant et ne dispose pas de beaucoup de fonds. Dans le numéro de ce mois-ci j'ai vu que vous aviez écrit un article sur le sasquatch, on ne vous a pas envoyé le photographier celui-là, et pourtant il a plus de crédibilité que le loup-garou non ?  
- Où voulez vous en venir monsieur Kuschrénada ?

- Au fait que votre patron s'appelle Van Halen.  
Tôt ce matin, Zech lui avait envoyé par fax, le résultat de ses recherches entreprises sur le propriétaire du journal qui embauchait Wufei, et sur ses quelques employés. L'idée de Duo concernant la maison Jenkins passait donc au second plan à présent.  
- Et ?  
- Et il y a de cela quelques années, je n'étais qu'un enfant, un certain Van Halen est venu à Wolf Lake en quête de loups-garous. Il a été prouvé qu'il était dangereux, suite à quoi il a été interné. Il avait faillit tuer un honnête citoyen en essayant de prouver qu'il était le chef d'une meute de loups-garous(4). Il est resté dix ans dans un asile près de Toronto, où vivait sa famille. Sa femme Emily et son petit garçon, Jonathan. James Jonathan Van Halen que nous retrouvons aujourd'hui à Seattle, ça vous dit quelque chose monsieur Chang ? Évidemment, puisqu'il signe vos chèques. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?  
- Je suppose. En admettant que monsieur Van Halen soit... Un peu fêlé de la cafetière... Et qu'il croit que son père disait la vérité, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu enquêter lui même ? Pourquoi attendre si longtemps ?  
- Peut-être qu'il espérait qu'un brillant journaliste tel que vous finirait par découvrir quelque chose. Peut-être aussi préférait-il que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui serve de souper. Votre disparition tragique n'aurait fait que confirmer sa théorie.Je soupçonne votre patron d'être aussi dangereux que son pauvre père. Si vous voulez mon avis il magouille quelque chose.  
- Et question magouilles vous en connaissez un rayons je suppose ?  
- On frôle la diffamation là monsieur Chang. Diffamation, c'est bien le mot employé par cette délicieuse personne... Lady Une.

- Elle était coupable. Elle a fait exproprier ilégalement un nombre considérable de pauvres gens pour pouvoir construire des immeubles neufs et haut de gamme destinés à des personnes fortunés. Elle Comptait réhabiliter tout le quartier en se débarassant de ce qu'elle appelait la racaille. Elle a éliminé toutes les personnes qui la gênaient. Soit en les discréditant, soit par des manoeuvres plus... Radicales.  
- Evidemment vous avez enfourché votre blanc destrié pour rétablir l'ordre et la justice.  
- Epargnez moi vos sarcasmes voulez vous ?  
Treize vit qu'il touchait là un point particulièrement sensible. - Excusez moi. Je n'aurais pas du. Mais comprenez moi bien monsieur Chang, cette ville m'est précieuse, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un fou vienne y semer le désordre. Vous n'appréciez peut être pas tout à Wolf Lake, mais nous vivons comme nous l'entendons, tout le monde se connait et chacun aidera son voisin si nécessaire, nous avons peu de faits divers et quasiment pas de délinquence. Nous avons fait des effort pour préserver la faune, la flore et notre tranquilité. Nous ne voulons pas qu'un type qui cours après des chimères viennent remettre tout cela en question. - Qu'attendez vous de moi exactement ?  
- Appelez Monsieur Van Halen, dites lui que vous n'avez absolument rien trouvé qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Proposez lui à la place du sujet sur les loups-garous, un article sur la maison de Mary Jenkins. On ne peut pas faire plus hantée ! Beaucoup de témoins disent avoir vu des choses étranges là bas, certains ont même pris des photos.  
- Où est-elle ?

- A l'Est de la ville, près de la réserve indienne. A trente Kilomètres.  
- En dehors du compté ? Interrogea Wufei encore plus ironique qu'auparavent.  
- A la limite. - Mais pas à Wolf Lake ?  
- Non.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?  
- Parce que c'est juste.

- Je vais y réfléchir.  
- Je vous laisse à votre reflexion alors. Je vous souhaite une bonne journé. Ha encore une chose... S'il arrivait que par un extraordinaire hasard vous décidiez de demeurer parmi nous... Vous ne rencontreriez aucune difficulté pour trouver un logement et un travail.

- Pourquoi resterais-je ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Le charme de la ville sans doute. Nous avons de très jolies choses à Wolf Lake, vous ne trouvez pas ? Les pensées de Wufei se teintèrent un instant de mauve, puis de roux. Un humain, un animal.  
- Si.  
Sur un rire bas Treize abandonna l'Asiatique à ses songes.  
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) Tiré de la série. Dans je ne sais plus quel épisode une jeune fille dont la métamorphose se passe mal s'enfuie, le shèrif est obligé de la poursuivre et il fini par la récupérer dans une grange. Je présume qu'elle est plus ou moins incontrolable puisqu'ils utilitent des batons avec une corde au bout, je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle.  
(2) appelé vulgairement loup rouge (3) Alphabet nordique (4)Tiré de la série. Un certain Van Halen essaie de prouver l'existence des loups-garous en diffusant sur internet une transformation en direct. Pour cela il veut injecter du sang de louve (Ruby,l'héroïne qu'il a volé à des braconniers je crois, je ne me souviens plus)au chef de meute pour provoquer la transformation. Manque de bol, il choisit le héro qui est bien humain, enfin pour autant qu'on le sache à ce stade de la série. En fin de compte pour s'en débarasser la meute s'arrange pour le faire interner. Etant donné qu'il a faillit tuer quelqu'un et qu'il a l'air completement bargeot ce n'est pas compliqué.


	8. canis lupus 7

Auteur : Liam63

E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr

Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement

pour le décor

Couples : Duo x Wufei Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. 

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Voici le chapitre 7 qui j'espère profitera de votre clémence naturelle lol  
Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé de si gentils mots : Mélisandre (tu as tellement aimé qu'il est arrivé en cinq exemplaires sur le net mais aucun dans ma boite mdr, fanfiction et ses mystères éternels...), Miss faust, Kamara, Guyana7, Lira, Supervovo et Valia de lioncourt( une fan de anne rice ? J'aime beaucoup aussi). Ce coup-ci je vous épargne mes blablatages et vous laisse en compagnie de nos canidés...

Ha oui, pour ce qui concerne la mise en page j'ai essayé de faire ce que m'avait suggéré Mélisandre mais ça m'a donné une présentation tout aussi aléatoire hélas, je présume que c'est à cause de mon traitement de texte ou alors c'est que je ne sais vraiment pas m'y prendre. Quoiqu'il en soit ça me fait perdre pas mal de temps et à vous aussi lol, ce chapitre aurait du être disponible ce matin, donc il est possible que le prochain chapitre soit disponible sur mon site avant de l'être sur fanfiction. Sauf s'il ressort à peu près correctement.

Bises

**Canis Lupus  
**_Chapitre 7_

Sur les conseilles (_plutôt insistants_) de Duo, Quatre accepta, vers le milieu de l'après midi, de rentrer quelques heures chez lui pour dormir un peu. Il quitta ses amis à regret, mais promis qu'il serait de retour au plus tard vers vingt deux heures. Malgré l'état de santé déclinant de Trowa, il ressentait de plus en plus le manque de sommeil. Heero, lui, ignora avec un art consommé, toute recommandation quant à son besoin de repos. Après sa brève escapade sous la véranda, il était resté près de Trowa comme s'il avait été vissé à sa chaise. De temps à autre, il lui parlait de tout et de rien, mais aussi de choses plus intimes, sans se soucier de la présence des autres, puis retombait dans son mutisme. Duo, avec une constance en apparence inébranlable, continuait à faire absorber au métamorphe diverses plantes, où à les lui appliquer en cataplasme mais c'était souvent très difficile. Il lui fallait profiter des rares moments d'accalmie. La tisane soporifique avait accordé à Trowa quelques heures de répit mais elle s'était révélé un échec en ce qui concernait la transformation. Le blocage de son ami était trop profondément ancré. Ou peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas fait pour être des leurs. Après tout, ses soeurs avaient toute les deux échouées.  
Le jeune homme, malheureux comme les pierres, cherchait une solution qui ne venait pas. Il avait beau répertorier à l'infini tout ce qu'il connaissait en matière de soin et de métamorphose, rien ne semblait assez efficace. Au bout du compte, afin de soulager sa frustration, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le bahut en bois doré qui contenait la vaisselle de Trowa. Si ses orteils avaient eut la parole, ils lui auraient sans nul doute dit tout un tas de choses désagréables sur son comportement puéril. Il en était là de ses ruminations lorsqu'il reconnu le bruit caractéristique d'une moto en approche. Heero, qui l'avait entendu aussi, le rejoignit devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. On ne voyait encore personne mais tout deux savaient qui se déplaçait à moto et qui était susceptible de venir jusqu'ici.  
- Empêches-le de rentrer. Occupes-le. Ordonna le Japonais.  
- Et je fais comment ?  
- Utilise ton charme naturel et entraîne le dans un buisson. Je crois que ce ne sera pas un très gros sacrifice à consentir...  
- Il fait froid et il pleut !  
- Il pleuvote. Et je suis certain qu'il saura réchauffer tes jolies fesses. C'est très sensuel l'amour sous la pluie.  
- T'es vraiment un pervers avec tes airs de ne pas y toucher !  
- Fais ce que tu veux mais débarrasses toi de lui !  
Heero tourna les talons et retourna dans la chambre. Duo, à la fois inquiet et content, regarda Wufei se garer, puis ôter son casque. Sans attendre il sortit pour l'accueillir et surtout le tenir éloigner.  
- Tu es perdu étranger ? Ronronna Duo d'une voix rauque tout en s'approchant. Sois prudent, les bois sont très dangereux... Plein de grands méchants loups.  
- Je ne suis nullement égaré, j'apporte un pot de confiture et une galette à ma mère-grand.  
- Les petits chaperons rouges ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Mais... On y gagne, ils sont bien plus appétissants !  
Sans formalité et avec un culot monstre le jeune homme caressa sans pudeur les fesses fermes et rebondis de l'Asiatique. Il y avait déjà un long moment qu'il avait une envie irrésistible de faire une telle chose. Tout son corps en frissonna de délice.  
- Ce sans gêne, cet air sûr de toi et ce côté play boy de pacotille sont fortement inappropriés en ce qui me concerne. C'est ce genre de comportement qui m'a déplu chez toi, à l'instant même où je t'ai vu.  
Duo s'écarta avec la vivacité d'un chat qui vient de prendre un seau d'eau sur la tête.  
- Je suis venu voir comment va Trowa.  
- Il va bien.  
- Tu ne sais absolument pas mentir...  
- Alors arrêtes de me poser des questions et je ne serais pas obligé de te mentir. En réalité tu n'en a rien à foutre de lui, tu le connais à peine. Ce n'est pas Wufei qui s'inquiète, c'est le journaliste qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre son nez partout. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Un super scoop qui te remettra sur les railles ? Alors je vais être clair, tu ne partiras jamais de Wolf Lake avec le moindre scoop. A présent tu peux rentrer à l'hôtel, je transmettrais à Trowa tes voeux de bon rétablissement.  
Wufei observait avec attention ce Duo qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme un entomologiste examine une nouvelle variété de papillon aux couleurs chatoyantes. Le jeune homme disait des choses désagréables bien sûr, mais il ne voyait que l'orage qui grondait derrière ses belles prunelles améthyste, et qui engendrait une variation de teinte tout à fait fascinante. Duo avait un regard merveilleux, et lorsque les lueurs qui l'habitaient se mouvaient au rythme de ses émotions, il était impossible de voir autre chose. Wufei réalisa que seule une aurore boréale serait en mesure rivaliser avec une beauté si singulière. Devant la fausse impassibilité de l'Asiatique, Duo repris sa diatribe contre Wufei. Celui-ci, impulsif, étouffa sous sa bouche affamée toute autre remarque déplaisante. Duo, partagé entre la colère, la peine d'avoir été si violemment rejeté auparavant, celle qu'il ressentait face à la souffrance de Trowa, et le besoin qu'il avait de Wufei, se sentait perdu et éperdu. Il enlaça le Chinois avec une passion et une avidité qui laissaient largement présumer d'un tempérament sexuel fougueux... Mais aussi d'un certain désespoir. Wufei resserra son étreinte de manière un peu brusque. Duo le repoussa doucement avec une petite grimace de douleur.  
- Tu es blessé ?  
- Ce n'est rien je me suis juste déboîté l'épaule hier en tombant dans les escaliers.  
- Je croyais que tu avais eu un accident de voiture.  
- Ha... Oui... Oui bien sûr, j'ai aussi eu un accident de voiture.  
- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance dis donc... Ironisa le Chinois.  
Il se tourna vers la Land Rover de Duo qui ne présentait pas la moindre égratignure.  
- Apparemment elle a beaucoup moins souffert que toi. Trowa m'a dit que tu avais heurté un sapin. Ils sont drôlement sympas avec les voitures les conifères de la région.  
- C'était la bagnole de mon beau-père. La grande inquisition a terminé ?  
Wufei soupira.  
- Bon je suppose qu'il est hors de question de me laisser rendre visite à Trowa.  
- Tout à fait.  
- En ce cas je vais aller voir cette fameuse maison avant que la nuit ne tombe.  
- Celle de Mary Jenkins ?  
- Oui. Tu en as entendu parlé ?  
- Tout le monde la connaît. Il n'est pas rare que des ados en mal de sensation forte y fasse une virée...  
- Et je parie ma chemise que tu as été de ceux la.  
- Si tu perds tu l'enlève ?  
- Ne recommence pas.  
- Ce que tu es compliqué ! D'abord tu dis que je ne te plais pas, après tu m'embrasses comme si tu allais me faire l'amour dans l'instant, ensuite tu t'inquiètes pour moi et puis tu redeviens distant... Y a pas moyen de suivre la danse avec toi !  
- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu ne me plaisais pas.  
- Si tout à l'heure.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je t'apprécie énormément lorsque tu restes naturel, malheureusement la plupart du temps tu te crois obligé de jouer un rôle. La drague à la truelle ça fonctionne peut-être avec les autres mais personnellement je n'aime pas du tout.  
- Ho je vois monsieur est "Amour Courtois" !  
- Il me semble qu'entre les deux il y a un juste milieu.  
- De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire tu t'en vas demain. Et puis je m'en fiche de ton avis.  
Wufei pencha un peu la tête de côté et sourit avec tendresse devant une remarque si puérile. Il préférait sans conteste ce Duo là.  
- Tu resteras longtemps un fantasme tu sais...  
- Je préférerais être un souvenir. Un lettré tel que toi dois certainement saisir la nuance...  
Le chinois considérait l'air songeur de Duo avec amusement et une pointe d'excitation. Le flou de son regard laissait supposer tant de choses délicieuses, que Wufei envisagea la possibilité de lui faire l'amour, là, dans la boue, mais son côté un peu "précieux", comme disait Meiran, repris le dessus. C'était un aspect de la personnalité de son cousin qu'elle avait aim tourner en dérision. Wufei détestait tout ce qui de près où de loin pouvait s'apparenter à la crasse, à la graisse dans les aliments et aux moustiques. Il avait en horreur les sports d'équipe, enfin surtout la promiscuité des vestiaires, ses odeurs caractéristiques heurtaient sa sensibilité olfactive. Le chlore des piscines lui donnait des allergies et pour conclure, chose que son soldat de père ne lui avait jamais pardonné il détestait les armes à feu, la guerre et la chasse. Dans un milieu où tirer le chevreuil était une institution, Wufei avait fait honte à sa famille en pleurant comme une madeleine devant un cerf agonisant qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de tuer proprement. Il avait dix à l'époque mais il s'en souvenait avec une précision stupéfiante. Il avait ressentis l'impression d'avoir commis un sacrilège abominable. On l'avait obligé à achever l'animal et il en avait rêvé pendant des jours, cette impression de partager le froid de la mort l'avait longtemps poursuivit. Malgré la colère et les exigences de son père, Wufei n'avait plus jamais voulut tenir un fusil et encore moins l'accompagner à la chasse. Il préférait la pêche avec son grand père où il n'attrapait jamais rien parce qu'il ne mettait pas d'hameçon. Aujourd'hui s'il lui arrivait de mitrailler un animal c'était uniquement avec un appareil photo.  
- Tu veux bien me parler de la maison ?  
- La maison ? Interrogea Duo avec l'air égarer de quelqu'un que l'on sort brusquement du sommeil.  
Il se tourna vers l'habitation de Trowa.  
- Ben il n' y a rien à en dire...  
- Pas celle là triple buse ! La maison hantée.  
- Ha oui c'est vrai. En réalité Sally serait peut-être en mesure de t'en dire d'avantage car elle lui appartient maintenant. Je ne me suis pas intéressé à son histoire.  
- Tu y a vu quelque chose ?  
- Rien du tout. Mais Zech par contre c'est diffèrent.  
- Le shérif ?  
- Ouaip !  
- Il ne voudra jamais m'en parler il me déteste.  
- Pas du tout. Il protège Wolf Lake c'est tout. Dis lui que c'est mon beau-père qui t'a suggéré ce sujet et il t'offrira même un café.  
- Comment sais-tu que c'est Treize Kuschrénada qui m'en a parlé ?  
- C'est mon idée. C'est un bon compromis non ? Toi tu as un sujet en or et nous on préserve notre tranquillité. Soyons sérieux tu ne tireras rien de ton histoire de loups-garous.  
- Hum. Vous n'auriez pas inventé tout cela rien que pour moi par hasard ?  
- Je te jure que non. Et même si c'était le cas cela ne serait pas plus inventé que ton histoire de vampire dans le Nebraska.  
Wufei prit un air offensé guère convaincant.  
- Comment cela ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y crois pas ?  
- Cela dit c'était merveilleusement romancé. Bram Stocker aurait adoré.  
- Tu es en train de blesser ma fierté de journaliste. Cet article est sans doute l'un des plus réussit, peut-être après mon article sur le sasquatch cela dit.  
Duo déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Wufei.  
- Et là je suis pardonné ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop...  
Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Duo pour lui voler un nouveau baiser plus insistant que le premier.  
- C'est mieux là ? Demanda le jeune homme à la natte faussement inquiet.  
- Encore un peu, j'adore ta façon de demander pardon.  
- Imagine ce que c'est lorsque j'ai fait une grosse bêtise ou que j'ai été très méchant.  
- Si tu es libre ce soir on pourrait aller dîner... Et plus si affinités.  
Et des affinités il semblait y en avoir ! Mais Duo fut balayé par une immense vague de culpabilité en réalisant que durant ces quelques minutes avec Wufei il avait oublié la souffrance de Trowa et... L'éventualité de sa disparition.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
Il se sentait déchiré. Il savait que Wufei partait tôt le lendemain matin et que c'était sa dernière chance de passer du temps avec lui, mais son meilleurs ami était en danger et il était incapable de l'abandonner, même à Quatre.  
- Tant pis.  
Wufei l'embrassa encore une fois avec douceur puis enfourcha sa moto. Il souleva son casque pour le mettre mais s'arrêta à mis chemin.  
- J'ai été content de te rencontrer. Peut-être une autre fois.  
- Oui... Peut-être...  
Wufei démarra, fit un petit signe de la main et disparut derrière les sapins du premier tournant. Duo encore plus abattu qu'auparavant regagna l'intérieure de la maison. Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour juger de l'état de son ami. Il était calme pour le moment, mais les premiers signes d'une forte agitation apparaissaient par instant. Dans ce silence, Duo et Heero tournèrent leur visage en direction de la ville avec une parfaite synchronie. A l'écoute.  
- Il est vicieux. Commenta Heero  
- Il merveilleusement intelligent... Soupira Duo.  
- Moi je dirais borné. Mais je suis plus objectif.  
- Il ferait un merveilleux compagnon...  
Wufei avait arrêté sa moto bien plus bas, là où des humains n'aurait pu l'entendre, et de toute évidence il s'apprêtait à remonter à pieds, discrètement.  
- J'y vais.  
Heero se leva le visage décidé. Son ami l'attrapa par le bras.  
- Promets moi que tu ne lui fera pas de mal.  
- C'est juste pour lui faire peur. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Puisque le petit chaperon rouge se donne la peine de monter jusqu'ici à travers les bois, la moindre des chose est de lui fournir le grand méchant loup.  
- Tu as écouté ?  
- J'ai entendu, ce n'est pas pareil.  
- Prends moi pour un con en plus ! La vérité c'est que tu n'as pas confiance.  
- En effet. Je ne suis pas certain que tu saches où son tes priorités en ce moment.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu es injuste.  
- Peut-être. En attendant c'est pas le moment de discuter.  
- Si tu lui fais quoique ce soit je te jure que tu le regretteras Heero Yui.  
Le japonais sortit sans même lui accorder un regard. Duo était furieux mais Trowa recommençait à s'agiter et il du s'occuper de lui.

A suivre...


	9. canis lupus 8

Auteur : Liam63 

E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr

Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement

pour le décor

Couples : Duo x Wufei Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas ce que vous attendiez... J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.

Kamara : Les Anne Rice sont vraiment bien, je les ai presque tous aimé particulièrement le 3 et celui qui parle de la vie d'Armand. Celui que j'ai le moins aimé c'est le dernier je crois... Il ne m'a pas accroché.

Moonie cherry : Friends ? Il faut que tu m'expliques cela un peu plus en détails si tu as le temps... Je connais la série comme tout le monde mais j'avoue n'avoir vu que quelques épisodes par ci par là... Pas assez pour vraiment connaitre les personnages...

Miss Faust : Ben je dois admettre que l'action avance plutôt lentement, les choses ne vont jamais très vite avec moi lol Ce chapitre ne traite presque que de la confrontation avec Heero et de ce qui en découle.

Gayana : J'espere que le retour n'est pas trop déprimant... Rassures toi ce ne sera pas une deathfic car bien que j'en ai écrit une je ne les apprécie que moyennement. Je préfère les situations conflictuelles et pour ça il me faut des bishonen bien vivants lol

Mélisandre : Tuer Wufei ? Je n'oserais jamais faire ça ! En plus tu ne me le pardonnerais probablement pas lol mais il trinque un peu quand même dans cette confrontation... Comme tout le monde le sait, Heero peut se montrer un rien soupe au lait :-) Pour le lemon je ne promets rien mais il y a une éventualité lol Mais étant donné que là tout le monde est mal en point, s'il y a des galipettes ce sera pour un peu plus tard... J'espère que tu auras toujours envie de lire la suite à la fin du chapitre...

Canis lupus  
_Chapitre 8  
_

Wufei laissa sa moto et décida de passer à travers bois. S'il prenait par la route, même à pieds, il était fort possible que quelqu'un le voit. Son plan, pour autant qu'il en ait un, était simple : En empruntant cette direction il escomptait parvenir près de la maison de Trowa par le Côté gauche, là où se situait la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il jetterait un coup d'oeil et ensuite... Ensuite c'était à cet endroit précis de son fabuleux plan que le navire prenait l'eau, parce qu'en toute honnêteté, il devait bien admettre que ce qu'il faisait ne servirait probablement à rien. Peut-être parviendrait-il à parler à Trowa... C'était la seule possibilité. Il fallait que le jeune homme manifeste le désir d'être soigné, Wufei avait dans ce but un enregistreur de poche, il prendrait une photo et apporterait le tout aux autorités, à l'extérieur du compté naturellement. Mais si Trowa soutenait le projet de ses amis de le garder dans cette maison il ne pourrait rien y faire, car on alléguerait alors la liberté de culte. Tandis qu'il marchait, les propos de Duo ne cessait de le turlupiner comme une mouche agaçante : _"En réalité tu n'en a rien à foutre de lui, tu le connais à peine. Ce n'est pas Wufei qui s'inquiète, c'est le journaliste qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre son nez partout. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Un super scoop qui te remettra sur les railles ?"_ Et si Duo avait raison ? Si c'était ce qu'il cherchait dans le fond ?  
Il n'eut hélas pas l'occasion de se poser d'avantage de questions sur le bien-fondé de son entreprise, juste devant lui, un peu en hauteur sur un talus, un loup au pelage blanc et gris acier apparut entre les arbres. Il était à quelques mètres et lui coupait le chemin. Le Chinois s'immobilisa et attendit, l'animal choisirait peut-être de s'éloigner, le gibier abondait dans la forêt, il ne devait donc pas être affamé. Cette idée ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de regarder autour de lui si quelque chose pourrait lui servir d'arme, juste au cas où. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé son casque avec la moto, un bon coup sur le museau aurait certainement été efficace. L'animal n'était pas grand à proprement parler, Wufei savait que les loups pouvaient avoir une taille bien supérieure, mais dans sa situation, c'était encore bien trop grand. Il se rappela avec nostalgie le chihuahua de sa tante Margaret, une anglaise un peu farfelue.  
Heero, qui trouvait que le journaliste restait un peu trop calme, s'approcha en grondant. Les oreilles couchées, les dents découvertes et le poils légèrement redressé sur le dos, il offrait l'image d'une bête très agressive. Il vit Wufei réfléchir une fois encore à ce qu'il convenait de faire, mais avec plus de nervosité cette fois. Rien qu'à ses mouvements de tête, il devinait presque ses pensées. Un regard sur le sapin à ses côtés "Peut-être pourrais-je y grimper", un coup d'oeil sur une grosse branche un peu plus loin "Aurais-je le temps de l'atteindre", un coup d'oeil derrière lui "Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de courir ?" En fait aucune de ces solution n'était la bonne, il n'y avait pas de _bonne _solution. Wufei n'était qu'un être humain, et sans arme, il était aussi dangereux qu'un lapin, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas la possibilité de détaler aussi vite. Heero avait pourtant espéré que l'instinct l'aurait bêtement poussé à la fuite, et ainsi éloigné, mais non, monsieur Chang faisait du zèle en réfléchissant à sa situation ! Heero, pressé de retourner près de Trowa, était furieux. Il n'avait même plus besoin de se forcer pour paraître dangereux. Il l'était. L'influence du loup était différente d'un métamorphe à un autre, chez certains elle ne faisait qu'exacerber une violence qu'ils intériorisaient en général avec succès. Débarrassé d'une partie du carcan moral que leurs imposait leur humanité, leur personnalité profonde prenait parfois le dessus. Et poussés par la nécessité de protéger la meute, leur compagnon ou leurs enfants ils se montraient de redoutables prédateurs. C'était le cas de Heero. Le seul commentaire de Wufei en voyant l'animal approcher fut un mélange de contrariété et de fatalisme exprimé de manière sommaire.  
- Ho merde !  
Sans que le Chinois puisse faire le moindre mouvement, le loup avait réduit en deux bond la distance qui les séparait. Dans un dernier élan, la gueule grande ouverte, il sauta de tout son poids sur Wufei qui bascula vers l'arrière pour atterrir sur un tapis d'aiguilles de pin détrempées par la bruine. Dans un geste de protection il leva ses deux bras devant son visage et son cou. L'animal planta ses crocs dans son avant bras. Malgré la douleur le jeune homme pensa qu'il valait mieux enfoncer son bras plus avant dans la gueule du canidé pour essayer de lui faire mal et ainsi le pousser à le lâcher, plutôt que de tirer vers lui dans le vain espoir qu'il lâcherait prise. A travers les couches de tissus de ses vêtements il sentait les longues griffes de l'animal érafler sa peau. De sa main libre il chercha à atteindre les yeux mais dans le feu de l'action du se contenter d'une oreille qu'il tira de bon coeur. Le loup couina et gronda puis relâcha sa proie un moment. Wufei voulut en profiter pour saisir la branche épaisse à environ un mètre de lui. D'une torsion des hanche il se propulsa vers l'avant main tendue. Il constata très vite qu'il avait fait une erreur. L'animal lui bondit à nouveau dessus le clouant au sol mais cette fois sur le ventre. Il sentit sa gueule se refermer douloureusement à la jointure de son cou et de son épaule avec hargne. En sang, Wufei se contorsionna violemment pour tenter de le repousser mais en vain. Dans cette position il n'avait plus la moindre possibilité de se défendre. Environ trois centimètres le séparait de la branche. Il continua à tendre la main, ses doigts raclant le sol dans l'espoir de réduire cette distance ridicule mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Au moment où il se décourageait il sentit subitement le poids de l'animal disparaître. Dans un bruit de chute et de grondements furieux il vit deux loup rouler sur le sol, en un mélange de gris et de roux. Ils cherchaient à se mordre avec sauvagerie. Un tel déploiement de force et de hargne était impressionnant. L'Asiatique en profita pour se relever, saisir son arme de fortune et s'éloigner aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Dans sa précipitation il ne prit pas garde à la direction qu'il prenait. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta a bout de souffle, ce fut pour constater qu'il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, mais avant de s'inquiéter de cela, il resta l'oreille aux aguets pour s'assurer que les deux loups ne l'avaient pas suivit. Il avait dû beaucoup s'éloigner sans s'en rendre compte car il ne les entendait plus tout. Il tourna sur lui même, cerné par les silhouettes sombres des arbres. Il était encore tôt mais la nuit commençait à tomber, logique pour un mois de novembre. Dans peu de temps il ferait totalement noir, les nuages lourds et gris avaient déjà assombris la journée. De plus la température baissait à une allure impressionnante. Wufei resserra les pans de sa veste mouillée et déchirée par endroit. Il maudit sa stupidité. Courir au hasard dans une forêt était d'une suprême bêtise. Il ne savait pas à quel point il était loin de la ville, ni même dans quelle direction elle se trouvait. Il essaya de se calmer pour réunir ses souvenirs. Il pensait s'être déplacé vers l'ouest mais n'en n'était pas certain. Que faire ? Partir du principe que c'était le cas et se déplacer en sens contraire ? C'était prendre le risque de s'égarer d'avantage et surtout de retomber sur des bestioles tout aussi sympathiques. Elles fuyaient l'homme, tu parles ! Celles-ci en tout cas semblaient avoir eu une folle envie de nourriture exotique ! Avant que le soleil ne soit complètement couché, il profita de la luminosité déclinante pour examiner ses blessures. Dans l'ensemble, jugea-t-il, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il avait beaucoup saigné bien sûr mais le sang semblait déjà coaguler. Il faudrait juste désinfecter et faire les vaccins adéquates dès qu'il le pourrait. Il décida d'avancer un peu avant la nuit, ne souhaitant pas du tout la passer dans les bois. Au bout de quelques instants il distingua le bruit caractéristique d'une rivière, Heero y avait fait allusion lorsqu'ils avaient raccompagné Trowa. Il tenta de localiser le bruit pour s'en approcher. S'il parvenait à la trouver il lui suffirait peut-être de la suivre. Il se souvenait qu'elle passait juste sur le côté de l'hôtel, par conséquent en bordure de la ville. Il marcha donc en direction de l'eau. Son avancée était lente car il devenait de plus en plus difficile de voir où il mettait les pieds. Une sorte de transition paraissait s'effectuer au niveau des sons. Ils devenaient plus présents et plus inquiétants. Un vent léger mais glacé agitait le sommet des sapins immenses, engendrant une mélopée étrange. De petits animaux allaient et venaient sans que l'on puisse les voir. Wufei n'aimait pas beaucoup cette ambiance qui le maintenait en alerte. Il finit par arriver en haut d'une pente vertigineuse qui descendait droit vers la rivière qu'il devinait en bas. Il poussa un soupir à l'idée de s'y risquer. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de prises et sans être complètement à pic, elle était tout de même abrupte. Dans la pénombre, ce serait bien plus difficile. Il décida donc de suivre la ravine d'en haut, après tout, tant qu'il pouvait voir la rivière, pourquoi risquer de se briser quelque chose. Ses morsures continuaient de le brûler mais il essaya de les ignorer. Tout en marchant il préféra penser à ce qu'un magnifique tapis en peau de loup donnerait dans son petit appartement. Ce gris si particulier s'harmoniserait parfaitement avec la soie grise de son édredon. Curieusement le roux lui semblait trancher avec la décoration. Dire qu'il avait accepté ce reportage stupide pour respirer l'air pur et s'oxygéner ! Le prochain qui oserait lui parler des bienfaits du grand air sur la santé passerait un mauvais quart d'heure ! Tout à sa colère Wufei marchait plus rapidement. Il n'y avait rien qu'il souhaitait plus ardemment que de se mettre au chaud, au sec et en sécurité. Sans être un couard, les promenades, la nuit, dans une forêt abritant des loups et Dieu sait quoi encore, le motivaient très moyennement.

Heero relâcha sa prise sur la nuque de son compagnon de meute lorsqu'il réalisa avec horreur que si Duo se trouvait là, cela signifiait que Trowa était seul. Le loup roux profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui mordre sournoisement la patte arrière. Le japonais hésita à se relancer dans la bataille mais finalement renonça et abandonna Duo à sa rage pour courir ventre à terre vers Trowa. Duo ne le poursuivit pas car son épaule lui faisait bien trop mal après cette brève échauffourée. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit nulle trace de Wufei. Reniflant la terre il repéra son odeur et s'aperçu qu'au lieu de retourner vers la ville il s'était enfoncé plus profond dans la forêt. En boitant il emprunta le même trajet. Il souhaitait s'assurer que l'Asiatique pourrait retrouver son chemin, il était si facile de s'égarer dans les bois. Il faisait bien trop froid pour y passer la nuit. Et même s'il avait des allumettes ou un briquet, l'humidité des branchages et du sol ne lui permettrait pas d'allumer un feu. Au bout d'une heure de marche il du admette que Wufei s'était de plus en plus éloigné. Parvenu au bord de la rivière il ne pu que constater que le journaliste avait choisit la mauvaise direction. Au lieu de regagner la ville il se dirigeait vers la montagne, dans le noir, il ne s'en apercevait pas immédiatement. Seulement quand il réaliserait qu'il aurait du arriver à destination et qu'il se trouvait toujours parmi les arbres. Duo s'assit sur son arrière train pour réfléchir mais surtout parce qu'avec la pluie qui tombait maintenant à verse la piste du Chinois s'était effacée. Ce n'était pas grave en soi puisqu'il avait probablement continué à remonter la rivière, mais Duo s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Trowa alors qu'il était si mal. Il avait laissé un membre de la meute pour protéger un étranger, c'était un acte qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement. Heero appellerait sans doute Quatre pour pallier à son absence mais cela ne changerait rien à sa conduite. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne la regrettait pas. Wufei était seul, et s'il avait bien des qualités, il restait un citadin. Et puis c'était la faute de Heero, pourquoi s'était-il montré si implacable ? Peu après le départ du Japonais, Duo avait redonn une infusion à Trowa et celui-ci s'était tout de suite rendormi, de toute évidence ses forces l'avaient abandonnées. Puis il avait entendu les bruits de la bataille et il avait soupçonné Heero de ne plus seulement chercher à effrayer Wufei. Chassant ces pensées dérangeantes il reprit sa route. Il s'éloigna du bord de la ravine qui devenait dangereusement glissante. Au bout de trois quart d'heure de marche il s'arrêta à nouveau. Ce n'était pas possible que Wufei ait continué si loin, à ce stade il s'était forcement aperçu de son erreur. Pourtant s'il avait fait demi tour il l'aurait croisé. C'est alors qu'une certitude horrible le traversa : Wufei était tombé. Quelque part en chemin il avait dévalé la pente immense jusqu'aux berges de la rivière. Mais où ? Il y avait des kilomètres et plus d'odeur. La seule possibilité qui s'offrait à lui c'était de descendre malgré le risque que cela représentait avec seulement trois pattes valides. Le loup, interrompu dans ses pensées et surpris, vit un petit écureuil descendre d'un arbre et passer devant lui sans manifester la moindre crainte. Il s'agita, poussa de petits couinements puis planta ses petits yeux marrons dans ceux de Duo. En temps normal le canidé serait déjà en train de lui courir après, pour le plaisir de la chasse, et le rongeur le savait de par son instinct... Alors pourquoi un comportement si étrange ? Il se demanda vaguement si c'était un écureuil suicidaire, mais il sentit aussitôt quelque chose d'anormal se dégager du petit mammifère, et pas seulement de lui mais de la forêt tout entière. C'était comme de douces vibrations qui semblaient se répandre. Comme si chaque élément vivant s'harmonisait au coeur d'une même force. Sans l'avoir jamais vu ni ressentit Duo su ce que c'était. Il le su parce que quelque part c'était dans ses gênes, parce qu'il appartenait à cet écosystème et parce qu'il avait entendu bien des légendes indiennes en parler. L'Esprit de la forêt. Pas un petit elfe ou autre mythe, non. La force de vie à l'état pur. Chaude, puissante et d'une certaine manière effrayante. L'écureuil couina encore pour attirer son attention et Duo, sans comprendre, le suivit sur environ un kilomètre. Là, le rongeur descendit jusqu'à la rivière. Duo lui emboîta le pas. Glissant par moment, il aperçu plus bas des rochers... Et au milieu d'eux le corps de Wufei. Un ours immense, un grizzli de près de quatre cent kilos, était couché à ses côtés, presque sur lui. Duo ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il ferait face au plantigrade, ni même ce que l'animal faisait là au lieu de dormir dans sa tanière, il y alla. En temps normal il l'aurait éviter comme la peste. L'ours ne réagit pas vraiment à son approche, il s'éloigna juste du Chinois. Il resta un peu en retrait sans manifester la moindre agressivité. Duo repris sa forme humaine sans que le grizzli ne manifeste le moindre tressaillement. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla aux côtés de wufei pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur. Grâce à l'ours son corps avait maintenu sa température. Une plaie sur son front saignait abondamment, mais c'était un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie et en un seul morceau. Un miracle que Duo ne comprenait pas. Qui serait un jour en mesure de lui expliquer pourquoi l'Esprit de la Forêt avait protégé Wufei ? Personne. C'était ainsi, et pour lui c'était déjà bien suffisant, car les miracles ne s'expliquent pas ils se respectent.

A suivre...


	10. canis lupus 9

Je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise. Avec mon histoire nunuche d'esprit de la forêt je craignais un peu de me prendre des tomates lol Merci donc de m'avoir soutenu dans ce manque flagrant de confiance :-)

Kamara : En ce qui concerne Heero on pourrait presque dire un caractère de cochon plus que de loup lol mais j'aime bien les personnages un peu ambivalent et pas que sur le plan sexuel mdr.

Gayana : So cute ? Choueeette. J'aime bien l'idée qu'il y ait autour de nous des forces qui nous échappe... :-) Et comme je suis plutôt portée sur l'écologie et que j'aime tout ce qui est féérie, mythes ect..."

Jéri : La seule questions à laquelle je peux répondre :-) c'est non Wufei ne deviendra pas un loup. Dans cette histoire, inspirée de la série Wolf Lake, la lycanthropie ne se transmet pas par morsure ou autre. Elle est génétique. Mais il se pourrait que Wufei est une autre particularité... Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère que tu continuera à apprécier la fic.

Yohina : Salut toi :-) ça fait plaisir de te revoir, enfin de te relire... C'est vraie que l'histoire peut sembler un peu crue au départ et que le rôle de Treize dérange pas mal, c'est un peu la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé leur avis au lectueurs à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas envoyer de review je sais très bien que l'on a pas toujours le temps... Et puis tu m'a déjà beaucoup soutenue. J'espère que ton année se passera bien et que tu auras un peu de temps à consacrer à tes loisirs.

Super vovo : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Armand, surtout lorsque l'on parle de son histoire à Venise, il est super ce tome... Je ne savais pas que les fics sur Anne Rice était interdites... Je l'avais entendu dire sur Harry Potter, ce qui semble faux mais pas sur Anne Rice. Elle ne doit pas être très contente de l'existence des doujins qui ont été fait alors lol

En ce qui concerne Wu, comme je le disais un peu plus haut il n'est pas contaminé puisque la lycanthropie dans cette fic est génétique. Il n' y a donc pas de suspence... J'aurais du mettre les notes en haut de la page plutôt qu'en bas lol ou alors j'ai oubliée de les mettre, il va falloir que j'aille vérifier, ce serait bien de moi un truc pareil !!! mdr Je te laisse lire la suite. Bye.

Mélisandre : Oui moi aussi je trouve que Wufei s'en sort avec les honneurs. Quand un loup vous fonce dessus on ne doit pas en mener large et pourtant lui reste calme, si calme que ça énerve Heero lol On continue dans le mystique et le fantastique alors avec un peu de chance tu aimeras, je l'espère en tout cas.

Katoru 87 : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur la mise en page, je ne suis déjà pas douée alors ça aide pas lol Moi aussi j'aime l'idée du clan mais elle n'est pas de moi hélas, rendons à Wolf Lake ce qui est à Wolf lake :-) c'est ce qui me plait dans la série, une vision différente des loups-garous. Pour ce qui est des fringues je réponds dans ce chapitres lol je te laisse découvrir... Et bientôt nous découvrirons aussi la particularité de Wufei mais il n'est pas un loup-garou.

Miss Faust : Heero mesquin ? Si peu lol il se rattrape ds ce chap... Voilà la suite toute fraîche...

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne si c'est le cas je demande humblement pardon. Je vous embrasse, à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.

****

**CANIS LUPUS**  
_Chapitre 9_

Wufei se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré la migraine abominable qui lui martelait les tempes. Il se sentait engourdi, comme si son corps s'était brusquement allégé de plusieurs kilos. Il croisa deux améthystes inquiètes qui le dévisageaient. Il voyait les lèvres de Duo remuer mais ne saisissait pas le sens de ses paroles, ni même le son qui lui parvenait assourdi. Ces sensations lui rappelaient ses quelques essais de plongée sous marine... Avec Meiran... Il y avait longtemps maintenant... Non, en fait pas tant que cela... Trois ans était-ce long ou pas ? Il se sentait confus, comme si plus rien n'avait de limites, le temps, les lieux, les hommes, les arbres, les animaux, lui... Le visible et l'invisible... "_Tout dans un et un dans tout_". Il éprouvait une intense frustration, presque de la colère. Il savait avoir possédé une connaissance immense durant quelques minutes, TOUTE la connaissance. Les choses lui étaient alors apparues si claires, elles avaient un sens, même les plus futiles, les plus injustes et les plus incompréhensibles... Mais à présent il redevenait un homme avec ses faiblesses et surtout son ignorance. Dieu qu'il s'était sentit ignorant durant... Durant quoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus. Il se rappelait juste de la lumière blanche, de l'amour qu'il avait ressenti, d'une sensation de bien être comme il n'en avait jamais connu, sauf peut-être dans le ventre de sa mère. Sa mère... Sa _vraie_ mère... Ne lui avait-il pas parlé ? Il ne savait plus. Tout s'effaçait comme une photo mise trop tôt à la lumière.  
Peu à peu il prenait conscience du sol dur et froid sous lui, de la pluie qui s'éparpillait en gouttelettes sur son visage, et de la chaleur de Duo contre lui. Il entendait le bruit de la rivière sauvage et furieuse, gonflée par la pluie, le tonnerre qui par instant grondait dans la nuit, et le vent dans les arbres. Il voyait les éclaires déchirer le ciel sombre, la pleine lune qui trouait difficilement quelques nuages et la silhouette de Duo, faiblement éclairée par la lumière sélène. Il respirait l'odeur d'une plante qu'il ne connaissait pas, celle, plus primitive, de la terre détrempée, et la senteur, à la fois douce et mordante, des sapins et des séquoias. Une odeur de chien mouillé aussi. Il dégluti pour essayé de chasser le goût métallique qui envahissait sa bouche et lui rappelait fortement celui du sang, bientôt remplacé par la pureté de l'eau de pluie et les lèvres douces de Duo qui se posèrent sur les siennes, aussi légères qu'un papillon.  
- Wufei...  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Tu as dévalé la pente.  
Le jeune homme indiqua un point derrière lui et Wufei essaya de voir de quoi il parlait.  
- Je serais mort... Au minimum en plusieurs morceaux...  
- Il faut croire que ce n'était pas ton heure. Tu n'as même pas un égratignure.  
Pourtant il y avait du sang sur le sol, beaucoup, mais Duo préféra se taire.  
- Ça fait longtemps que je suis inconscient .  
- Je ne sais pas, Je t'ai trouvé il y a cinq minutes.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je te cherchais.  
Wufei commençait à retrouver son fameux esprit analytique que beaucoup avait craint par le passé.  
- Pourquoi ici ? Je devais aller voir la maison Jenkins.  
Duo lui sourit.  
- Je ne t'ai pas cru.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux il le regarda vraiment, enfin plus bas que son visage.  
- C'est le coup que j'ai reçu à la tête ou tu es tout nu ?  
- Ho c'est sûrement un fantasme. Plaisanta le jeune homme.  
Les lèvres de Wufei s'étirèrent en un sourire sardonique.  
- Si c'était un phantasme tu serais bien plus baraqué ! Là tu ressembles à une Raie Manta.  
- Ce que tu peux être méchant quand même. Tu vas mieux ça se voit ! Comme on dit chassez le naturel...  
Wufei éclata de rire malgré une situation qui ne s'y prêtait pas du tout et son crâne affreusement douloureux.  
- Vas y fous toi de ma gueule je te dirais rien ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venu te chercher, je suis vraiment trop con !  
Le chinois reprit son sérieux. Il se redressa plus franchement et posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Duo.  
- C'est incroyable. Souffla-t-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- A quel point tu manques d'assurance en réalité.  
Le jeune homme essaya de détourner la tête mais Wufei l'en empêcha.  
- Au début je te trouvais imbus de toi même. Je me disais que tu étais trop conscient de ta beauté et que tu l'utilisais un peu comme une arme... Pour envoûter. Mais en fait c'est plus toi que tu cherches à convaincre que celui que tu essais de séduire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu doutes, mais je peux te certifier que tu es le type le plus beau et le plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontrer. Ce serait si facile de tomber amoureux de toi... Si facile que cela en devient effrayant. Ceci dit, cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu te ballades à poil en pleine forêt, la nuit et au mois de novembre.  
- Parce que justement en règle général je suis à poils.  
- Tu veux dire que tu es un exhibitionniste ?  
- Mais non ! Écoutes, il fait froid, on est fatigués, il va falloir marcher pendant au minimum une heure dès que l'on aura réussi à grimper cette foutue pente alors je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'avoir une conversation.  
- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais tu as raison. On y va ?  
Ils se relevèrent et Wufei ôta sa veste Trois-quarts pour la prêter à Duo.  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.  
- Ne dis pas de connerie tu es en train de devenir bleu ! Moi j'ai un pull et un sous pull, avec la marche et ton petit cul qui s'agite devant moi ce sera suffisant pour me tenir chaud.  
Si duo n'était pas aussi transis froid qu'un humain, il était tout de même glacé. Il enfila donc le vêtement qui lui arrivait à mi cuisses. Il agrafa tout les boutons puis surpris le regard enflammé de Wufei en relevant la tête. Si le Chinois lui avait prêté ce vêtement c'était bien évidemment pour protéger Duo du froid mais aussi pour dissimuler une nudité qu'il trouvait un peu trop affolante dans la situation actuelle qui réclamait sérieux et concentration. Seulement, à sa grande surprise, il était tout aussi excitant, voir plus, à moitié habillé. "Encore une chance qu'on y voit pas grand chose !" Songea Wufei  
- Quel crétin a dit que la migraine tuait la libido ? Ronchonna t-il, un peu contrarié de ce subit manque de contrôle sur sa personne.  
- J'sais pas. Moi j'ai jamais la migraine.  
- Jamais ?  
- Non.  
- Intéressant.  
Duo préféra ignorer le ton lubrique et contempla la pente pour repérer le chemin le plus praticable. Wufei s'étira pour tenter de chasser ses courbatures et réalisa qu'il ne souffrait pas vraiment. Il ne sentait plus du tout les entailles laissées par la mâchoire puissante du loup. Étonné il examina son avant bras mais... Ne trouva rien. Pas la plus petite trace de quoique ce soit. Il porta la main à son coup mais ne trouva rien là non plus.  
- Ce n'est pas possible !  
Alerté par le ton presque paniqué Duo se tourna vers Wufei qui malgré la pénombre regardait à présent autour de lui les traces de sang frais sur le sol. Il était un peu délavé par l'eau de pluie, mais restait très visible. Il y en avait une grosse quantité.  
- Je ne comprends plus rien...  
- C'est sûrement celui d'un animal.  
Wufei tendit son bras.  
- Je ne sais pas exactement dans quel état je devrais être après une telle dégringolade, bien que j'en ai une petite idée mais avant j'étais blessé, ça j'en suis sûr ! Je ne suis quand même pas fou ! Un loup psychotique à essayé de me bouffer et un autre est venu lui disputer son bifteck ! Pourquoi tu crois que je me ballade en plein milieu d'une forêt ? Pour profiter du temps magnifique qu'il fait aujourd'hui ?  
- Tu as peut-être imaginé des trucs... A cause de la chute.  
- Ha oui ? Et comment explique tu ça ?  
Sur les vêtements de Wufei il y avait toujours des marques de sang, certaines dues aux morsures, d'autre à la chute, et des déchirures dont une partie seulement provenait de la glissade monumentale du Chinois.  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Pourquoi suis-je persuadé du contraire ? Je veux comprendre...  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas de comprendre qui est important mais le fait que tu sois vivant et en bonne santé.  
Wufei réfléchit un moment puis sembla convenir que Duo n'avait pas tord. Peut-être devrait-il être tout simplement reconnaissant d'être encore en vie et renoncer à comprendre. _Du moins pour le moment_. La lune disparut à nouveau derrière les nuages pour les laisser dans le noir complet.  
- Super, notre situation s'améliore.  
- Et encore t'as raté l'ours. Murmura Duo avec ironie.  
- Quel ours ?  
- Bah laisses tomber. Donnes moi la main.  
- Tu crois que c'est le moment de se la jouer romantique ?  
- C'est pour te guider crétin.  
- Où ça ? Il fait noir comme dans un four !  
- Je suis nyctalope.  
- Tu vois très bien le jour.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors un nyctalope a une vision faible le jour qui s'améliore la nuit, donc tu n'es pas nyctalope.  
Duo se senti affreusement humilier de recevoir cette leçon de vocabulaire et sur un ton si professoral. Il s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de raisonnablement cultivé jusqu'à l'arrivée de Wufei. Pas autant que Treize ou Quatre, mais dans une moyenne qui n'avait pas à lui faire honte.  
- Bon je ne sais peut-être pas comment ça s'appelle mais je sais que ça va nous sortir de la mouise ! Si la leçon est terminée on peut y aller ?  
- Duo...  
- Tais toi et arrête de me poser des questions ça m'emmerde. C'est à croire qu'en dehors des vacheries et des questions tu n'as rien a me dire ! Je peux très bien parler littérature, géographie, histoire, politique ou biologie moi aussi. Je ne suis pas l'abruti que tu t'imagines !  
- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un abruti.  
- Bien sûr que si.  
- Absolument pas.  
- Si.  
- En ce moment en tout cas c'est bien imité ! Je suis désolé, si je t'ai vexé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Il y a des tas de choses que j'ignore et je n'en fais pas une maladie.  
- J'en fais pas une maladie !  
- Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends ?  
- On y va.  
Duo prit la main de Wufei avec brusquerie mais le regretta aussitôt en sentant un violent élancement au niveau de son épaule. Les deux hommes commencèrent néanmoins à remonter. Il progressaient lentement, avec prudence. Très vite il devint évident qu'il fallait s'accrocher aux herbes et aux branches des buissons pour trouver un appui. Duo conduisait le Chinois comme il le pouvait. Le visage crispé il essayait d'oublier sa douleur. Wufei senti la main de son ami trembler un peu dans la sienne et se rappela enfin que celui-ci était blessé. Il fut tenté de le relâcher pour le soulager mais c'était prendre le risque d'une nouvelle chute. De toute évidence Duo savait réellement où il allait. Pas lui.  
- Ça va ? Demanda t-il inquiet.  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi n'avons nous pas suivie la rivière d'en bas ?  
- On aurait pu le faire sur quelques mètres... mais plus loin il aurait fallut de toute manière remonter... Il a beaucoup plu ses derniers temps et la rivière a grossie... En été on aurait pu passer mais pas cette nuit...  
- Duo ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis incapable de parler biologie... et la politique ça me gonfle... ça va ton épaule ?  
- Faudra bien.  
Les derniers mètres furent un calvaire pour Duo mais il continua à grimper. Il disait à Wufei où mettre ses pieds et où s'accrocher. Lorsque les deux hommes parvinrent au sommet ce fût un soulagement et ils purent enfin se reposer et profiter de la chance incroyable qui leur avait permis de ne pas redégringoler aussitôt. Ils s'appuyèrent contre le tronc d'un séquoia majestueux qui avait vu défiler bien des années. La pluie s'était enfin arrêté de tomber. Wufei tendit la main vers Duo pour examiner son épaule.  
- Hé ! Touches pas !  
- Je veux juste voir si elle est déboîtée. Si c'est le cas il faudrait la remettre en place.  
- Ouai ben ça attendra parce que t'es pas médecin !  
- Toi non plus et ça ne t'empêche pas de soigner Trowa.  
- Moi je suis guérisseur.  
- Et tu l'as eu où ton diplôme de guérisseur ? Dans un maxi burger Mc Donald ?  
- Pauvre con !  
- Arriéré !  
- Monsieur Chang s'imagine sans doute qu'il suffit d'avoir eu un minable petit diplôme de journalisme pour tout savoir !  
Wufei se garda bien de préciser qu'en réalité il avait fait un triple cursus, Journalisme, droit, littérature dans l'une des université les plus cotée du pays.  
- Très bien fait comme tu veux c'est ton épaule pas la mienne.  
- Elle me fait mal mais elle n'est pas déboîtée. Repris Duo plus doucement en posant la main de Wufei sur son épaule et en s'appuyant contre lui.  
Wufei fut d'abord un peu surpris par ce revirement mais referma ses bras sur le jeune homme qui grelottait de froid presque autant que lui. Ils ne devaient pas rester ainsi.  
- On doit y aller Duo.  
- Accorde moi rien qu'une minute s'il te plaît.

Quatre examina Trowa puis se tourna vers Heero.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- Pourquoi pars tu du principe que j'ai fait quelque chose ?  
- Parce que Duo n'aurait pas laissé Trowa sans une très bonne raison.  
- Elle a un nom ta bonne raison. Elle se nomme Chang Wufei.  
- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a abandonné un ami qui va... Très malade, pour aller roucouler ?  
Heero eut le bon goût d'avoir honte et de baisser la tête.  
- Pas exactement. Je... J'ai faillit faire une connerie.  
Le blond resta silencieux, attendant que le Japonais poursuive.  
- Le journaliste est passé ce matin. On a cru s'en être débarrassé mais on a très vite compris qu'il essayait de revenir discrètement. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de l'effrayer... Qu'ensuite il retournerait en ville... Et que dans la foulée il courrait jusqu'à Seattle.  
- Mais ?  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai perdu les pédales et je l'ai attaqué. Vraiment attaqué.  
- Il est blessé ?  
- Ben oui, un peu. Je pense que Duo est resté pour le soigner.  
- Putain Heero mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !  
- J'en sais rien je viens de te le dire ! Tout à coup je me suis senti submergé par la colère... En plus ce con m'a tiré l'oreille.  
- Il t'a servi d'exutoire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
- A force tout contrôler, de tout garder pour toi depuis l'enfance tu as explosé et c'est tombé sur ce pauvre Wufei. Tu est furieux de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Trowa et c'est ça qui a tout déclenché. Tout côté loup n'a obéit qu'à la rage et à ton envie de tout détruire. La majorité des gens évacuent leur stress et leurs angoisses par des disputes, des bagarres ou en donnant des coup de pieds dans les meubles... Toi tu ne perds jamais ton calme, tu ne laisses jamais rien transparaître, si bien que la plupart des gens pensent que tu es incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. C'est comme une cocotte minutes dans laquelle s'accumule la vapeur.  
- T'as de ces comparaison.  
- Je vais appeler Treize.  
- Non. Si tu fais ça Duo risque d'être exilé de la meute. Il n'aura plus le droit de revenir en ville et devra survivre dans la forêt par ses propres moyens, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
- Treize ne fera jamais ça.  
- Et s'il le faisait ? J'ai commis une erreur en attaquant Wufei et j'aurais des ennuis c'est sûr, mais Duo a commis LA faute ? Chang reste un étranger. "LA MEUTE DOIT PASSER AVANT TOUT" C'est la règle numéro un, on nous l'a assez seriné ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Treize lui pardonnera cette fois.  
- Heero Yui veut mentir à son chef de meute et couvrir une faute ?  
Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les yeux azur de Quatre.  
- Je crois que ce serait injuste... Je ne sais pas pourquoi Duo est si amoureux de ce type, mais maintenant je suis sûr qu'il l'est. C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé. De plus nous ne mentons pas à Treize, nous oublions de l'informer. Et puis... Si Trowa était resté humain et qu'il ait été en danger... Moi aussi j'aurais désobéis. Trowa serait passé avant la meute et je me serais royalement foutu des conséquences. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà parlé de moi ? Trowa je veux dire.  
- J'avais compris. Oui.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
- Qu'il aimerait te comprendre pour pouvoir t'atteindre. Qu'il avait l'impression que vous vous trouviez chacun d'un côté d'une vitre et qu'il avait beau s'acharné dessus, taper de toute ses forces tu ne l'entendais pas et ne le voyais pas. Pas comme il le souhaitait.  
- Je ne lui ai jamais caché que je tenais à lui...  
- La seule impression que tu ai jamais donné c'est celle de le désirer. Et tu le sais très bien car c'est ce que tu voulais. C'est même ce que tu m'a dis, tu te souviens ?  
- Mais on est amis...  
- Désir ? Amitié ? Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès. Ce qu'il voulait c'était de l'amour. Mais tu ne voulais pas admettre que tu puisses avoir besoin de quelqu'un !  
- Ne parles pas de lui au passé ! Siffla Heero avec acrimonie.  
Quatre s'assura que Trowa dormait toujours puis fit signe au Japonais de le suivre dans la cuisine.  
- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça Heero, c'est inhumain une telle souffrance ! Ce serait de l'égoïsme de notre part.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- "_Il a essayé mais il n'a pas réussit. C'est ce que nous sommes et c'est ainsi_."(1)  
Pour la première fois de sa vie Heero se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Seuls trois personnes prononçaient cette phrase, Duo, Quatre et Treize. Elle signifiait qu'il était temps d'euthanasier le métamorphe parce que la transformation était un échec.  
- Je vais appeler Treize. Nous lui dirons que Duo est rentrer se reposer, mais je doute qu'il pose la question. Toute son attention se portera sur Trowa.  
- Non... Murmura Heero avec une souffrance si évidente dans la voix qu'elle transperça Quatre de part en part comme une flèche.  
- Laisses lui encore une peu de temps, je sais qu'il peut y arriver.  
Quatre secoua la tête, désespéré pour ses deux amis. Jamais son rôle ne lui avait semblé si cruel qu'en ce jour. Accompagner des personnes vers la mort était une épreuve difficile à chaque fois, mais un ami c'était atroce. Des larmes quittèrent le lac clair de ses yeux et il ne fit rien pour les retenir ou les dissimuler. C'était une décision si douloureuse...  
- Je t'en prie ne me rends pas les choses plus difficile... Supplia t-il. Que crois tu que j'éprouve en ce moment ? Il est comme un frère pour moi... Il dort parce que Duo lui a donné une dose a endormir trois éléphants...  
Il désigna du doigt un mot que le jeune homme avait pris soin de laisser pour Quatre.  
- ... Mais lorsqu'il se réveillera plus rien de ce que nous ferons ne le soulagera, même un peu. C'est la fin Heero.  
- NON. Laisses moi... Laisses moi rien qu'une heure après son réveil. Après tu demanderas à Treize de venir.  
- Une heure pour faire quoi ?  
- Une heure c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
- C'est une éternité pour lui...  
- Je t'en prie...  
- Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de faire cela , ou si je cherche seulement une échappatoire, mais c'est d'accord. Une heure pas plus.  
- Merci. Je voudrais aussi que tu nous laisses seuls.  
- Mon rôle...  
- Tu as dit toi même que tu ne pouvais plus rien faire.  
- Ok. Je resterais sous la véranda avec un walkman et un casque sur les oreilles. Ça te va comme ça ?  
- C'est parfait. Et... Quoi qu'il se passe tu as pris la bonne décision, n'en doute jamais.  
- Si tu le dis...

A suivre.

(1) Tiré de la série.


	11. canis lupus 10

Miss Faust : J'espère que grace à ce nouveau chapitre tu continueras à trouver l'histoire interessante. Le 2X5 sera plus concret dès le prochain chapitre si je ne tombe pas en panne...

Mélisandre : On commence à entrevoir un peu pourquoi Wufei s'en est sorti mais il faudra attendre encore un peu pour tout savoir, c'est que ce genre d'explication prend du temps et moi je suis très lente alors forcemment... lol

Katoru87 : Oui j'avoue que la nudité de Duo n'est pas très surprenante lol pauvre garçon on veut toujours le déshabiller ! Les choses avancent du côté de Heero et Trowa, je te laisse découvrir cela...

Gayana : On en découvre un peu plus sur Heero et sa méthode de sauvetage peu orthodoxe, j'espère que tu aimeras.

Lira : Trowa mourra t-il ? Tout de suite la réponse... enfin à la moitié du chapitre. Elle s'est fait un peu attendre désolée.

Kamara : Je crois que je réponds à quelques unes de tes attentes... Je te laisse découvrir lesquelles :-)

Super vovo : oui je parle bien d'"Armand le vampire", il est super ce tome ! moi celui que j'ai le moins aimé c'est le dernier "Merrick" Ha qui a dit qu'il ne fallait lire que des classiques ? Avec les romans fantastiques aussi on apprends des choses s'ils sont bien rédigés, tu en est la preuve vivante :-) Tu ne me saoules pas du tout, au contraire ça permet d'échanger des idées, après tout c'est l'une des fontion première du net... moi j'aime bien...

Tuera Trowa tuera pas ? Je me suis dit qu'il était tant d'arrêter le suspence... je te laisse à la lecture :-)

Moonie cherry : La dernière heure... Comment Heero va t-il l'utiliser ? Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! lol

Yohina : Je te laisse découvrir la méthode heeroesque j'espère qu'elle te plaira :-)

Merci à toutes et bonne fin de semaine. Bon ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment terminé, il devait se terminer autrement (par un lemon) mais comme je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment j'ai préféré mettre ce qui était déjà écrit, au moins vous saurez ce qu'il advient de Trowa :-)

CANIS LUPUS  
Chapitre 10

Heero s'installa sur le bord du lit et attendit patiemment que Trowa se réveille. A présent qu'il avait pris une décision il se sentait étrangement calme, et lorsque son ami ouvrit les yeux, c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il plongea son regard de glace dans le bel océan émeraude aux reflets à présent dorés. Moitié homme, moitié bête. Se doutant bien de ce à quoi il devait ressemblait Trowa détourna son visage, la seule vue du reste de son corps suffisait à le dégoûter de lui même, et il ne supportait pas ce regard sans détours que Heero posait sur lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se cacher dans la plus sombre des grotte. Il n'était même plus certain de ce qui faisait le plus mal.  
- J'ai sûrement fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie... Murmura le Japonais. Certaines dont je ne suis même pas conscient... Mais il y en a une avec laquelle je ne pourrais pas vivre, c'est celle de ne pas t'avoir dit plutôt à quel point je t'aime. Ho je sais, tu peux penser que ça ne me coûte pas grand chose de le dire maintenant puisque tu vas mourir. C'est bien ce que tu crois n'est-ce pas ? Que tu vas mourir ? Tu veux le fond de ma pensée ? Tu n'essayes même pas de survivre Trowa !  
Le jeune homme, incapable de parler, eut un grondement menaçant pour manifester son désaccord.  
- Tu peux grogner tant que tu veux je m'en tape ! Avant même que cette putain de métamorphose commence tu étais persuadé que tu allais crever ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que tes deux soeurs sont mortes ? Tu n'es pas elles ! Ce serait trop culpabilisant de survivre ? On préfère poursuivre dans la voie du martyre ? Hé bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord, mais alors pas d'accord du tout. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'es aussi nécessaire que l'air que je respire. Je me sens étouffer si je reste sans te voir trop longtemps. Quatre et Duo disent que tu es amoureux de moi... Pourquoi as tu l'air aussi surpris ? Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas tenir leur langue...  
Heero vit une brève lueur amusée traverser les yeux du métamorphe mais elle fut rapidement remplacé par la souffrance. L'Asiatique attendit qu'elle se calme avant de continuer, il voulait être certain d'avoir toute l'attention de Trowa. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il se dirigea vers la commode où il avait déposé son arme de service, et la sortie de son étui. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit mais cette fois un peu plus bas, de manière à ce que son ami le voit bien. Il surprit le regard soulagé que le jeune homme posa sur le revolver et en éprouva de la colère. Il voulait que Trowa s'accroche à la vie pas qu'il remercie la mort de mettre un terme à son calvaire.  
- Elle n'est pas pour toi.  
Le Japonais vida le barillet. Toutes les balles tombèrent lourdement sur le lit. Heero en choisit une nonchalamment et la replaça. Ses gestes étaient lents. Il donnait à Trowa le temps de bien les appréhender. Il fit tourner le barillet.  
- Cinq coup, et chacun d'entre eux peut être le bon...  
Trowa commençait à comprendre et s'agitait désespérément.  
- Si tu ne veux pas te battre pour ta vie alors peut-être te battras tu pour la mienne... C'est présomptueux de penser cela n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que ça l'est, mais je ne veux pas d'une demi mesure d'amour Trowa, je suis près à t'offrir tout ce que tu voudras, jusqu'au plus petit atome de ma personne si tu le désires, je serais à toi, entièrement, et jusqu'à ce que tu décides que tu en as marre. Tu resteras la plus belle partie de mon âme, jusqu'à la fin. Mais tu dois me prouver que tu m'aimes vraiment. Je t'aime, je l'aime... Ce ne sont que des mots. Tout le monde les dit un jour, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de valeur. Aujourd'hui c'est la première et la dernière fois où je te dit ces mots parce que je n'y crois pas. Ma mère a écrit des dizaines de lettres enflammées à mon père lorsqu'elle était jeune, je les ai retrouvé dans son armoire après sa mort. Tu le croira ? Cet homme que je considérais souvent comme un salaud sans coeur avait conservé dans une boîte à gâteaux tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, pas grand chose à vrai dire, un collier de verroterie, un flacon de parfum à moitié vide, une photo de mariage et des lettres. Un fils aussi, mais ça il ne pouvait pas le mettre dans la boîte ! Elle a conjugué le verbe aimer à tous les temps dans ses belles et merveilleuses lettres, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de nous abandonner pour se barrer avec un commis voyageur. En vingt trois ans j'ai reçu une seule carte postale où elle m'assurait de son indéfectible amour maternel et où elle promettait de revenir. J'ai bien fait d'attendre assis. Parfois je me surprends à espérer qu'elle est morte et que c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas revenue. J'aurais pu la rechercher mais je préfère ne pas savoir, peut-être qu'elle voulait des enfants normaux...  
Heero plaqua l'arme contre sa tempe.  
- Alors il va falloir plus que des mots pour que je crois à ton amour... Il va falloir te battre et gagner. Je sens le loup en toi, puissant et qui ne réclame que la nuit et les bois. Tu sais ce que cela fait ?  
Le premier clique retentit. Trowa se débattait comme un fou sans se préoccuper ni de sa douleur, ni de ses poignets et chevilles que les liens en cuir déchiraient. Heero réarma, marquant à peine une pause dans son monologue.  
- C'est un sentiment de liberté que nous seuls pouvons ressentir, aucun autre être humain ne le peut... Écoutes. Tu entends le coeur de la foret ? Tu ressens sa puissance ? Moi je l'ai sentit tout à l'heure, lorsque tu dormais... Il s'est passé quelque chose... C'était à peine perceptible ici... Mais je l'ai senti quand même. J'aime appartenir à cette force, c'est quelque chose de transcendant, il faut le vivre pour comprendre... Ça ne se décrit pas par des mots... Je suis sûr que tu adoreras... Tu prends conscience que tout est vivant même la pierre, ho pas au sens où on l'entend en général, mais la vie est partout et nous appartenons à ce tout. On ressent le lien, et grâce à lui tu respectes l'animal qui te nourrit et l'herbe que tu écrases sous tes pas. Les hommes sont souvent trop préoccupés d'eux même pour comprendre toute la vraie beauté qu'il y a dans l'univers et la chance que nous avons d'en faire parti. Mais toi tu le sauras.  
Un second clique puis un troisième et un quatrième ponctuèrent les phrases de Heero. Il continuait à décrire les sensations incroyables que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était un loup, cherchant à peine ses mots. Jamais il n'avait autant parlé de toute sa vie. Il parla encore du plaisir de la chasse, de celui d'appartenir à la meute, de celui des sens surdéveloppés, de celui de la copulation...  
- Je sais que tu me reproches mes fréquentes soirées dans les collines, mais le sexe est une chose si fantastique... J'aime faire l'amour... Évidemment j'aurais préféré que cela soit avec toi... Tu es fait pour cela, pour être aimé, pour être pris... Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de te forcer un peu la main... Mais j'avais si peur de te faire du mal...  
Heero regarda l'arme posée contre sa cuisse. Son visage ne marquait aucune émotion particulière.  
- C'est le dernier coup. J'ai toujours eu de la chance au jeu. Peut-être parce que je suis malheureux en amour... C'est de ma faute je sais. Je devrais avoir peur de mourir et pourtant ça ne me fait rien. Tu sais je...  
Heero fut interrompu et presque repoussé vers l'arrière par une force extraordinaire. Elle passa sur lui avec la puissance d'une vague immense puis reflua pour être réabsorbé par le corps de Trowa. La vie. Il ne l'avait plus jamais senti de manière aussi intense depuis sa propre transformation. C'était grisant. Il regarda son ami se tranformer, c'était comme si des milliers de petites bêtes courraient sous son épiderme, la douleur était brutale mais éphémère, et avec le temps et les transformations succéssives, elle disparaitrait. Le corps s'y accoutumerait. Heero laissa son arme glisser sur le tapis, son corps lui répondait à peine, il se sentait tel un pantin à qui l'on aurait coupé ses fils. Son soulagement n'avait d'égal que le bonheur infini qu'il ressentait à contempler le loup magnifique allongé sur le lit. Épuisé mais d'une beauté que Heero trouvait incomparable. Il était mince, plus grand que lui, avec des pattes élancées, blanches sur une partie de leur longueur. Son pelage était gris , mais d'un gris bien plus doux que le sien. Heero promena sa main sur son flanc, plongeant ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse. Trowa l'examina un moment de ses yeux restés verts et dorés puis il les ferma pour se réfugier dans les bras de Morphé. Heero s'allongea tout contre lui, une main posé au niveau de son coeur pour en sentir les battements. Un homme enlaçant un loup avec possessivité, c 'est ainsi que Quatre les trouva. Il en perdit l'équilibre de soulagement et du s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte. Ils dormaient si profondément qu'ils ne perçurent pas sa présence. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de s'abriter sous les couvertures et se blottissaient de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de chaleur. Quatre sorti un édredon de la commode et les en recouvrit avant de quitter la pièce pour prévenir Treize de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Il savait que leur chef en serait soulagé. Euthanasier les métamophes incapables de terminer leur transformation était la seule de ses responsabilité qu'il détestait et qui le minait profondément.

Wufei repoussa doucement Duo pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de prendre le chemin du retour. Celui-ci se redressa mais avec regret, il se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Aussi étrange que cela soit, son épaule avait totalement cessé de le faire souffrir, comme si le mal avait disparu, absorbé par le corps de Wufei ; Et Duo soupçonnait que c'était le cas d'une certaine façon. Mais était-ce possible ? Wufei avait-il réellement été choisit ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'était même pas de Wolf lake. Quatre et lui avaient hérité de la connaissance innée de la nature, ce qui leur permettait de soigner les membres de la meute à l'aide de plantes, mais aucun d'eux n'avait la faculté de communiquer avec l'esprit de la forêt. Il n'y avait eu aucun Lien depuis près de trois générations, l'esprit de la forêt aurait pu devenir un mythe si leur particularité de métamorphe ne permettait pas à certains de ressentir sa force. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu transférer la douleur d'un corps sur un arbre qui la rendait à la terre où elle était neutralisée. Wufei avait fait cela sans s'en rendre compte, sans même avoir besoin de se concentrer. Cela avait été aussi naturel pour lui que respirer. Tout en avançant Duo ressassait ces questions et n'y voyait aucune réponse.  
- Hé ça va ? Je ne t'entends plus c'est pas normal.  
- Ho ça c'est hilarant monsieur Chang. Tu es croyant ?  
- C'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'enrôler dans ta secte de maboules ça m'intéresse pas.  
- Nous ne sommes pas une secte !  
- Tu m'en dira tant !  
- De tous les articles que tu as écrit pour ton magazine, est-ce que certains étaient vrais ?  
- Ces inepties ? Tu rigoles !  
- Aucune ?  
- Non. Enfin sauf peut-être ceux sur la réincarnation ou les NDE(1). Comment savoir ? Tu sais... Je crois bien que ça m'est arrivé... Tout à l'heure.  
Wufei trouvait qu'il était plus facile de dire ce genre de choses sans voir son interlocuteur.  
- Quoi ?  
- Une NDE. Ça ressemblait à ce que j'ai lu et à ce que trois personnes m'ont raconté pour l'article. Tu crois à la vie après la mort ?  
- Oui. Pas toi ? Tu n'es pas bouddhiste ?  
- Non. C'est parce que je suis Chinois que tu as cru cela ?  
- Oui. Le fait que tu sois végétarien aussi et quelques remarques que tu as faites.  
- Je dois admettre que cette philosophie religieuse m'est assez sympathique... J'aime ses préceptes. Mais je ne suis d'aucune confession religieuse. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne crois pas, je crois en une force qui nous dépasse tous et qui est à l'origine de l'univers mais je refuse de lui donner un nom, et surtout je refuse que qui que ce soit me dise en quoi je dois croire et comment je dois y croire. Les religions n'ont toujours été qu'un prétexte à l'asservissement des hommes. Et ils sont assez crétins pour se déchirer au nom d'une chose qui au bout du compte doit être la même. La religion devrait être affaire d'individualité et non de groupe. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans une église, un temple ou une mosquée pour prier. Et si tu veux mon avis, il suffit de respecter toute forme de vie et s'efforcer de ne pas blesser par des gestes ou des paroles. L'amour de son prochain est la seule et unique base sur laquelle on devrait tous réellement s'appuyer, et quelque soit ton dieu ou tes dieux alors tu auras progressé dans la bonne voie. En quoi vous croyez vous ? J'ai vu une église et un temple.  
- Plusieurs religions se côtoient à Wolf Lake mais elle sont pratiqué avec... Comment dire... Tempérance. Tout le monde à Wolf Lake à du sang indien et...  
- Tu rigoles ?  
- Pas du tout.  
- Yui est Japonais.  
- Il est métissé comme la plupart d'entre nous. Nous avons hérité de la culture indienne, et même si nous ne l'avons pas conservé telle quelle, il reste des traces. L'une d'elle est notre croyance. Nous croyons aux esprits. A l'esprit de la forêt entre autres.  
- Vous faites un grand feu de camp et vous dansez tout nu autour ?  
- Tu sais que tu est méga étroit comme mec !  
- Oui c'est possible je suis plutôt actif en général.  
- C'est le genre de réflexion qui apporte une pointe de raffinement à la conversation. C'est ta période de chaleurs ou quoi ?  
- Non. J'ai toujours été un pervers mais je cache bien mon jeu.  
Les deux hommes eurent un petit éclat de rire. Soudain Wufei tira Duo par l'arrière de sa veste pour le stopper.  
- Attends ! Pas par là.  
- Je t'assure que la ville est dans cette direction.  
- Il y a des chasseurs plus loin.  
Duo écouta et renifla. Il ne percevait aucune présence. Mais le vent emportait probablement leur odeur vers l'Est.  
- Avec ce temps c'est assez étonnant.  
Wufei se baissa et posa sa main contre la terre boueuse.  
- Ils sont là depuis plus de trois heures. Ils attendent un gibier bien précis.  
Duo estomaqué écoutait Wufei lui annoncer cela comme s'il était le journal télévisé.  
- Ils ont une grande cage et des munitions hypodermiques, ils veulent un animal vivant.  
- Quoi comme animal ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Leur esprit est fermé à la Nature. Je ne sais que ce que la nature autour d'eux perçoit.  
- Il vaut mieux faire un détours.  
- Bah après tout c'est un animal qu'ils cherchent !  
- On ne sait jamais, dans la nuit et avec ce temps on y voit pas grand chose...  
Wufei se releva.  
- Tu as raison. Duo ?  
- Oui ?  
- Comment je fais ça ?  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Mais c'est un grand honneur qu'il communique avec toi.  
- Qui ?  
- L'esprit de la forêt. On dit qu'il ne choisit que les âmes pures.  
- Je crois surtout que mon médecin avait raison. Il m'avait recommandé de prendre du repos si je ne voulais pas faire une dépression, j'aurais du l'écouter... Maintenant j'ai des hallucinations ! Et pour couronner le tout j'en discute avec un individu sans doute encore plus fou que moi qui se ballade à poils. Tu existes au moins ?  
- Tu veux que je te mette une tarte pour te le prouver ? Est-il si difficile d'accepter qu'il y a sur cette terre des choses qui échappent à la plupart des hommes ?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Ce qui est différent n'est pas forcement mauvais.  
- Je sais.  
Les deux hommes obliquèrent un peu sur la droite pour éviter les chasseurs et continuèrent leur route.  
- C'est vrai, regardes les vampires par exemple, poursuivit Duo, s'ils existent ils ne sont pas forcement mauvais.  
- Des gens qui sucent le sang humain ? Permets moi d'en douter.  
- Alors ça on en sait absolument rien, c'est la croyance populaire qui dit ça.  
- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient se nourrir de choux de bruxelles toi ?  
- Personne ne se nourrit de choux de bruxelles c'est trop dégueu, mais ils survivent peut-être avec du sang animal et même en supposant que ce soit du sang humain peut-être que cela rentre dans le cycle de la vie. Il y a un prédateur pour chaque créature de cette planète et l'homme est le prédateur de toutes, alors pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas un prédateur pour lui ?  
- Tu me fais froid dans le dos tellement cela peut paraître logique.  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Duo, de telles créatures pourraient exister sans représenter une menace pour l'Homme avec un grand H, mais seulement pour l'homme avec un petit h. Et encore... Peut-être qu'elles souhaitent juste vivre tranquilles sans qu'on porte de jugement sur ce qu'elles sont. Sans que des couards ignorants décident de les exterminer parce qu'elles représentent un danger potentiel. Sans que des fous cherchent à voler ce qu'ils considèrent comme un pouvoir.  
- Tu es un vampire Duo ?  
- Non.  
- Alors pourquoi avons nous cette discussion.  
- Pour échanger des idées. Ça te choquerait si j'étais un vampire ?  
- Un peu oui. Mais au moins je serais certain que ton haleine ne sentira jamais l'ail.  
- Dis, tu aimes les chiens Wufei ?  
- Les chiens ?  
- Oui tu sais, le meilleur ami de l'homme.  
- Ça perd ses poils, c'est plein de puces et ça pue. Pourquoi tu as un chien ?  
- D'une certaine façon. Et il perd ses poils mais il a pas de puces et il PUE pas.  
Duo se retourna, les mains sur les hanches, et vexé comme un poux qui a mal dormi.  
Wufei ne comprenait pas pourquoi la conversation avait brusquement dérapé. En quoi avait-il blessé Duo. Tenait-il tellement à son chien ?  
- Je...  
- Ta gueule. On est arrivé.  
- Enfin Duo... Je plaisantais... Et puis j'aime beaucoup les chiens... J'en ai...  
- Je peux entrer cinq minutes pour téléphoner ? L'interrompit Duo la mine renfrognée.  
- Évidemment.  
Duo passa son coup de fil tandis que Wufei cherchait des vêtements dans son sac de voyage. Lorsque le jeune homme raccrocha il était d'humeur beaucoup plus clémente. Ses yeux brillaient et un sourire immense éclairait un visage maculé de ci de là de traces de boue.  
- Bonne nouvelle ?  
- Ho ça oui alors ! Trowa est guéri.  
- C'est vraiment génial. Je suis très content pour lui. Tiens, je pense que ça pourrait t'aller.  
Il tendit un pantalon et un pull propres à Duo.  
- Tu ne peux pas repartir comme ça. Tu es gelé et à peine habillé. Il y a ma douche qui te tend les bras. Tu ne l'entends pas ? Elle t'apelle... Duo, Duo... De l'eau bien chaude, du shampooing, un peigne pour démêler tes cheveux... En vérité j'ai très envie que tu restes.  
- Quand je pense au efforts de toilette que je fais depuis trois jours pour te séduire alors qu'il suffisait de paraître couvert de boue et les cheveux emmêlés.  
- Ça doit être le côté homme primitif qui m'excite.  
Les deux hommes se regardaient en souriant. Tout deux savaient déjà que Duo ne repartirait pas.  
- Je voyais quelque chose de plus romantique monsieur Chang. Vous essayez de me mettre dans votre lit sans même un petit dîner aux chandelles comme préambule.  
- Ho que l'homme est animal ingrat ! Moi pas romantique ? Après la ballade en forêt main dans la main...  
Wufei fouilla dans dans son sac.  
- Je vais même pousser la chevalerie jusqu'à t'offrir ma dernière barre aux céréales.  
- Je préférerais un bon steak.  
- Ça se conserve moins bien dans un sac. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mériter ton amour... Je vais aller nous chercher des plats à emporter, le snack doit être encore ouvert.  
- Avec de la mayo et des frites.  
Wufei fit la grimace mais acquiesça.  
- Puis un coke géant et une part de tarte, aux pommes et aux amendes. Poursuivit Duo.  
- Si tu continue à bâfrer de la sorte tu mourras avant l'âge de trente ans.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vivre vieux.  
- Tu ne seras peut-être plus de cette avis à trente ans mais il sera trop tard.  
- Continue à bouffer ta salade le lapin-garou et rapporte moi mon steak. Et dit que c'est pour moi. Il sera plus gros et moins cuit.  
- Beurk.  
- Et en attendant je vais me laver. Je serais peut-être encore sous la douche quand tu reviendras. Si tu fais vite... Susurra Duo d'une voix rauque qui se voulait sensuelle et prometteuse.  
Wufei ouvrit la porte et malgré la fatigue parti en petites foulées sous le rire amusé de Duo.

A suivre...

(1) NDE : Near Death Expérience


	12. canis lupus 11

**J'espère ne pas avoir abusé de votre patience. Je viens de finir ce chapitre et je passe en vitesse sur fanfiction pour le télécharger de manière à ce que vous puissiez profiter du week end pour le lire car je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont très occupé dans la semaine. Bonne lecture et merci à Guyana7, à Miss faust, à Yohina, à Mélisandre, à katoru 87, à SuperVovo, à Kamara et à Gayana qui ont toujours la gentillesse de m'envoyer un petit mot. En toute franchise sans votre soutient ce chapitre aurait sûrement attendu encore au moins une semaine. J'espère que malgré mon manque de temps et de concentration il ne vous décevra pas. Ho encore une chose : Attention Lemon ! Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que je ne préviens pas !! lol**

**CANIS LUPUS**

_Chapitre 11_

Moins de dix minutes plus tard Wufei rejoignait Duo sous la douche et l'enlaçait tendrement. Il goûtait avec délice à la chaleur de l'eau et à celle de son compagnon.  
- Le dîner aux chandelles de monsieur est avancé. Murmura t-il tout contre l'oreille du jeune homme.  
- Hum tu es tout sale et glacé !  
Duo s'écarta en frissonnant.  
- C'est comme ça que tu remercie un homme courageux qui brave la tempête pour satisfaire au moindre de tes caprices.  
L'américain fit une petite moue à la fois boudeuse et interrogative que Wufei trouva absolument craquante.  
- Hum ? Tu as raison ce n'est pas très gentille de ma part... En réalité il vaut mieux que je t'aide à ôter toute cette vilaine boue... Et à te réchauffer...  
Le jeune homme entreprit alors de nettoyer le corps offert du Chinois avec toute la conscience morale que cette tâche réclamait, après tout la solidarité n'était-elle pas chose précieuse ? Il commença par les cheveux. Il plaqua son corps contre le dos de Wufei avec lascivité et massa délicatement la fine soie sombre, déposant de-ci delà de petits baisers sur ses épaules. L'Asiatique sentait la peau douce de l'Américain effleurer la sienne subrepticement puis s'éloigner aussitôt. Il éprouvait une furieuse envie d'étreindre le jeune homme, afin de profiter de cette nudité licencieuse qui affolait ses sens, mais se l'interdit, afin de profiter plus longtemps de ces précieux instants. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'aucun de ses amants l'ait attiré à ce point sans même le toucher vraiment. Duo rinça le cuir chevelu avec beaucoup de douceur puis s'attaqua au reste du corps. Ses mains enduites de gel douche courraient sur la peau parmi les gouttes d'eau. Elles partirent du cou, pour descendre sur les épaules puis suivirent la colonne vertébrale... Elles remontèrent le long des hanches, jusqu'au aisselles pour caresser les bras sur toutes leur longueur avec volupté. A certains mouvements de Duo, le Chinois sentait la dure virilité de celui-ci l'effleurer, embrasant son propre désir. Les doigts de son amant glissèrent sur son ventre et caressèrent son sexe tendu d'une poigne douce et ferme à la fois. Il se laissa aller contre le torse du jeune homme, lui même appuyé contre la paroi de la douche. N'y tenant plus Wufei brava l'interdit qu'il s'était lui même imposé en se retournant pour enlacer cette créature si merveilleuse qu'elle en était presque irréelle. Il l'embrassa avec fougue jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Duo, qui dans ce combat là était un piètre défenseur, déposa les armes avec enthousiasme. C'était comme si aucun d'eux ne pouvait se rassasier de l'autre. Leur langue se cherchaient, leurs mains sculptaient les courbes en un mélange de passion, de tendresse et d'impatience. A regret, Wufei lâcha Duo et l'entraîna hors de la cabine. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se sécher, et bien que leurs gestes entretiennent la flamme du désirs, ils leur permettaient, par leur côté ordinaire, de retrouver un peu de sang froid. Sans même se consulter ils savaient vouloir la même chose, une longue nuit d'amour, et non un assouvissement rapide. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la chambre, Duo découvrit avec ravissement que Wufei avait éteint les lumières, et allumé quatre bougies. Il les avait disposé dans la pièce de manière à ce que l'ambiance soit romantique. Sur le bureau, il avait disposé des couverts et les plats qu'il était allé chercher.  
- Seigneur où tu as trouvé ça, à cette heure de la nuit ?  
- Hilde a bien voulut me prêter un peu de vaisselle, et toujours grâce à elle, j'ai emprunté les bougies à Noïne. C'est celles qu'elle garde pour les pannes de courant. Tiens.  
Wufei tendit un pull long à Duo.  
- Tu n'aurais pas... un caleçon avec ?  
- J'aime bien l'idée de te savoir nu dessous.  
Duo sourit devant l'air "de chat en quête de souris" qu'arborait l'Asiatique. Il se rendait compte qu'il y avait toute une part de Wufei qu'il méconnaissait, et se demandait qu'elles autres surprises pouvaient receler son caractère secret et d'apparence si distante. Fréquenter Wufei était comme rajouter une par une les pièces d'un puzzle sans savoir si on parviendrait un jour à les disposer toutes. Ils traînèrent la table près du lit et s'installèrent sur celui-ci, presque à la mode romaine, pour se restaurer. Duo pensa que pour bien faire, il aurait fallut du raisin et du vin rouge. Lascifs, ils se nourrissaient l'un l'autre, caressaient une main ou une cuisse mais rarement plus. Ils se faisaient du pied en riant, et sans en faire part, réalisaient, chacun de leur côté, qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas senti aussi heureux et bien avec quelqu'un. Ils ne ressentaient aucune gêne et assumaient leur semi nudité et l'ambiance sexuelle qui les entourait avec un naturel qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours connu. Ils se sentaient en harmonie. Pour taquiner Duo, Wufei décida de lui disputer âprement la barre chocolatée qu'il avait ramené du distributeur, péché mignon de l'américain. Après une rude bataille le métamorphe fini à califourchon sur le ventre de l'Asiatique qui, étonné, ne lui supposait pas une telle force. Duo, bon prince, avait finalement accepté de partager, et glissait de tout petit morceau de chocolat entre les lèvres fines et bien dessinées. Entre chaque bouchée il volait un baiser au Chinois, qui, les mains sous le pull de son amant, caressait son dos presque avec timidité tout en le contemplant avec avidité, mais aussi avec respect et affection. Duo pencha la tête de côté pour l'observer, ses cheveux lâchés, lui donnait un air plus délicat.  
- C'est étrange... Tout à l'heure tu semblais vouloir me dévorer sur place... Et maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu hésites presque à me toucher...  
- C'est un peu vrai.  
- J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?  
Sa voix douce était inquiète et son beau regard améthyste quémandeur.  
Wufei remonta ses mains plus haut, presque au niveau des omoplates.  
- Tu es si beau Duo... Pendant un moment j'ai presque eu l'impression de commettre un sacrilège... Comme si je touchais une divinité inaccessible.  
Ému Duo se blotti contre le corps chaud et musclé. Il enfoui son visage dans le coup de l'Asiatique pour dissimuler son trouble.  
- Si l'un de nous est indigne de l'autre j'ai bien peur que ce soit moi...  
- Ho non, toi tu es dignes des plus grands , des dieux eux même s'ils existent.  
Duo eu envie de tout avouer, là tout de suite. Mais comment dire une telle chose ? Et si Wufei le fuyait ? S'il le dégoûtait ? Non. Demain il serait temps de parler, mais pas maintenant, pas cette nuit. Il remonta vers les lèvres de Wufei, suivit la courbe de son visage en une ligne de petit baisers. L'Asiatique le serra avec force, puis plus léger effleura l'arrondi de ces fesses souples et tentatrices, qui pour quelques heures lui appartenaient. Le jeune homme se redressa pour retirer son pull et le Chinois l'imita. Avec bonheur ils purent encore une fois sentir la peau de l'autre dans son intégralité. Ils s'en délectaient comme un accro à la drogue apprécie sa dose. C'était une torture autant qu'un plaisir. Le monde à l'extérieure aurait pu s'écrouler sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, ni même s'en préoccupent. Il n'y avait plus qu'un univers pour eux et il se résumait à l'autre. Wufei renversa son amant sur le dos pour mordiller avec envie un téton rose qui le provoquait ouvertement par sa perfection de forme et de couleur. L'américain enfoui ses main dans les cheveux fins et sombres pour se repaître de leur texture soyeuse. Il sentait le plaisir l'enrober comme une fine couche de caramel autour de l'une de ces pomme que l'on trouve dans les fêtes foraines, le fruit du péché, celui de tous les délices... C'était une sensation presque onctueuse, quelque chose que Wufei créait pour lui a chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque morsure. L'Asiatique remonta vers son visage pour reprendre ses lèvres un bref moment, puis retourna explorer "son" domaine à la saveur envoûtante. Avec lenteur il honorait chaque centimètre carré d'épiderme, laissant bien souvent des marques rouges pour baliser sa propriété. Duo caressait comme il le pouvait un corps qui ne lui était pas totalement accessible à cause de sa position, et il s'en sentait un peu frustré. Lorsque la langue de Wufei effleura pour la première fois le bout de son sexe douloureux, il planta ses ongles courts dans les épaules du Chinois qui sembla l'ignorer, sans doute trop accaparer par le plaisir qu'il donnait et celui qu'il prenait. Ses mouvements se rythmaient sur les gémissements et les contorsions de son amant. A chaque fois que Duo semblait à bout il calmait jeu, parfois serrait même la base du pénis pour empêcher le jeune homme de se libérer. Wufei sentait une maîtrise chez Duo, comme s'il refusait de se laisser complètement aller, c'était à peine perceptible mais il le percevait et ne voulait pas de cela. Il voulait que Duo soit à lui, entièrement, sans retenu et sans concession.  
- Wufei... Je t'en prie...  
L'américain releva un peu la tête pour plonger dans des ténèbres embrasées, l'image même qu'il se faisait de l'enfer, et pourtant c'était aussi le paradis. Ils s'observèrent durant quelques secondes qui auraient aussi bien pu être des heures. Wufei vit sa résolution fléchir tant les yeux de son amant étaient suppliant et l'ovale de son visage empli de douceur. A ce moment là il eut envie de donner, et seulement de donner. Il n'éprouva plus ce désir égoïste de prendre ce que l'on ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas lui offrir. Il prit sur la table de chevet, dans une pochette noire qu'il avait disposé là en rentrant, un sachet de lubrifiant. Il en disposa sur ses doigts sous le regard gourmand de l'Américain. Lorsque Wufei reprit ses mouvements sur son sexe tout en introduisant son index dans son intimité, Duo se laissa retomber vers l'arrière terrassé par le plaisir. Il crispa ses propre doigts sur les cheveux de l'Asiatique mais s'aperçu bien vite que cela ralentissait ou stoppait ses mouvements. Ils préféra s'en prendre aux draps, froissant, tirant, maltraitant... Wufei rajouta son majeur. Il effleurait de temps à autre la prostate et Duo avait l'impression de monter si haut qu'il lui aurait fallut se baisser pour voir la terre. Wufei continua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une saveur âcre se répandre dans sa bouche sur un cri étouffé de Duo. Il glissa le long du corps humide de transpiration, sa langue caressant la peau toujours frémissante. Il gagna ainsi les lèvres qu'il dévora, empli de passion. Son érection frottait douloureusement contre la cuisse de Duo qui la caressait langoureusement d'une main à la fois aguicheuse et tendre. Wufei lui mordilla l'oreille et le cou. Il lui murmurait des mots affectueux sans se rendre compte qu'il les disait en indien, une langue qu'il ne parlait absolument pas, un mélange de plusieurs dialecte en fait. Le jeune homme écoutait ce chant d'amour mystérieux dont le sens de certains mots lui échappait. Wufei l'incita à se tourner et il s'exécuta avec empressemen, mais constata que le Chinois ne semblait pas encore désireux de le pénétrer. Il continuait de parler tout en embrassant sa nuque, ses épaules et son dos. Il sentait le sexe de Wufei contre son entrée mais sans que l'Asiatique n'essai d'aller au delà. C'était une caresse aux sensations exquises qui augmentait au-delà de toute limite son besoin d'être pris. Son désir était tel qu'il surélevait ses hanches pour aller à sa rencontre. Avec humour il ne pu s'empêcher de songer qu'il ressemblait à une louve en chaleur. Wufei entra en lui avec une lenteur presque sadique, ses mouvements étaient langoureux et maîtrisés mais ses gémissements laissaient supposer que cela réclamait une volonté impressionnante. Il noua ses doigts à ceux de Duo et peu à peu accéléra pour les amener tout deux à un point d'extase dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Jamais ils ne s'étaient senti autant en osmose avec un autre amant. Duo avait passé des moments merveilleux avec Treize mais toujours emprunt de culpabilité. Aujourd'hui il avait l'impression, tout comme Wufei, d'être en harmonie avec l'autre mais aussi avec lui même. Sa différence de nature ne lui semblait plus si importante. C'est avec ivresse qu'ils se laissèrent submerger par la jouissance. Elle les ballottait comme deux morceaux de bois sur une mer déchaînée. Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien, le désir les domptait et les faisait ployer sous sa force. Puis la tempête se calma et ils s'écroulèrent dans les draps, enfin apaisés. Wufei se retira et roula sur le côté entraînant son amant avec lui. Il resserra ses bras autour lui pour le garder encore un peu. Il l'embrassa délicatement et caressa ses cheveux encore humides. Duo passa l'une de ses jambes par dessus celles du Chinois et se blotti d'avantage. En silence ils goûtaient un moment précieux qu'ils venaient de voler à la vie.

Lorsque Trowa ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, l'aube se levait à peine, mais les rayons du soleil éclairaient déjà faiblement la chambre. Un peu surpris il constata que son corps avait repris son apparence humaine durant la nuit. Après tant de souffrance il était étonné que cela se fit aussi facilement. La seconde source de son étonnement fut presque tout aussi grande. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour changer de position, il se trouva nez à nez avec Heero qui dormait comme un bien heureux, étalé sur plus de la moitié du lit, et les lèvres entrouvertes. Le jeune homme se redressa pour s'adosser au montant du lit, afin de l'admirer dans ce total abandon, chose que très peu de personne voyait, pas même ses amants puisque Trowa avait entendu dire, que Heero les congédiait aussitôt ses sens repus ; Quand il se donnait la peine d'aller jusqu'à un lit ! Le métamophe se pencha pour lui souffler doucement sur la joue et dans les cheveux. Le Japonais ronchonna puis s'éveilla en sursaut. Décoiffé, débraillé, il fusilla Trowa du regard, mais celui-ci éclata de rire, sans aucun respect pour l'ego de son ami. De toute évidence Heero Yui n'était pas du matin. Trowa comprenait pourquoi il préférait se réveiller en solitaire, une fois qu'on l'avait vu comme cela il était impossible de le craindre à nouveau. Il ressemblait à un enfant mal réveillé qui ne veut pas aller à l'école. Le Japonais regarda sa montre.  
- La prochaine fois que tu me réveille avant sept heures je te déscends.  
Il se rallongea et remonta les couvertures sur sa tête.  
- Vraiment ?. Demanda Trowa la voix onctueuse.  
Il se colla à Heero et commença à le caresser à travers son pantalon. Le Japonais sursauta comme une pucelle et le repoussa.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- A ton avis j'apprends le tricot ?

A suivre...


	13. canis lupus 12

Auteur : Liam63  
E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr  
Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement pour le décor  
Couples : Duo x Wufei x Treize Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Je suis encore plus en retard que d'habitude, j'ai écrit ça cette après midi pour essayer de me rattraper mais avec la crève carabinée que je me trimbale j'espère ne pas avoir écrit n'importe quoi !!! Et puis j'ai un peu hésité sur la scène... Enfin vous verrez bien Heu ni menaces ni insultes s'il vous plait lol oui je sais ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes

Miss Faust : Voilà la suite en un peu moins romantique comme tu le verras... Et merci beaucoup pour le "t'écris trop bien" ça me fait un plaisir immense quand je lis ce genre de chose.

Supervovo : Toi qui me remerciais la dernière fois d'avoir été rapide à éditer ce coup ci j'ai un peu honte de vous avoir fait autant attendre...

Mélisandre : Merci pour tout ces compliments. Il est vrai que je n'aime pas toujours les descriptions graphiques car c'est très difficile à faire sans vulgarité... Je préfère les lire que les écrire lol

Katoru 87 : Bah tu me connais maintenant j'avance avec la vitesse d'une tortue lol Dans ce chap on revient un peu sur les chasseurs et on a une idée de ce que Wufei va décider de faire... J'esper que cela étanchera un peu ta soif tout en la maintenant lol

Yohina : Je crois que ce chap va être un peu different de ce que tu attendais mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même...

Gayana : Je crois que comme Yohina tu va rester un peu sur ta faim en ce qui concerne les révélations de Duo... Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié mon lemon que je voulais assez soft. Dans ce chap on laisse un peu de côté la poésie...

Kamara : Je crois que tout le monde aime le tricot lol j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour Trowa et Heero, je n'en dit pas plus pour ne pas pourir le suspence

Guayana 7 : Ouai moi aussi je trouvais que des mots d'amour en indien ça avait quelque chose de follement sensuel... Mais j'ai bien peur que le suspence demeure encore un peu...

Grosses bises à toutes (non contagieuses, c'est l'avantage du net lol) et à très bientôt.

**CANIS LUPUS**

_Chapitre 12 _

- Mais enfin arrête ! S'insurgea le Japonais.  
- Ha tu vois que tu peux être en forme le matin.  
La voix rieuse, l'oeil mutin, Trowa se pressa d'avantage contre Heero tout en continuant à caresser un sexe qu'il sentait érigé. Heero de son côté eut tout le loisir de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être "en forme". Avec difficulté il tenta de repousser son ami qui lui paraissait soudain très déterminé.  
- Trowa ! Ça suffit ! C'est pas croyable, il t'es sorti deux autres mains durant ta transformation ou quoi !  
- Je croyais que tu aimais le sexe... Susurra le jeune homme. Je ne prétends pas avoir entendu tout ce que tu m'as dit ces derniers jours mais j'en ai saisis une bonne partie et... Il y a une chose avec laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord...  
Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement naissant mais sans grand succès, une langueur traîtresse s'emparait de son corps à pas de géants.  
- De nous deux, continua Trowa, en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille à sa portée, celui qui est fait pour être pris c'est toi. Pas moi.  
Heero éclata de rire tandis que les sourcils de Trowa commençaient à se froncer, il n'appréciait que moyennement la crise d'hilarité de son ami face à ses tentatives de séduction.  
- Je le crois pas... Le réservé et gentil Trowa... Murmura l'Asiatique un peu goguenard.  
Il attrapa le bras de ce nouveau métamophe qui se voulait déjà dominateur et le fit passer par dessus son corps de manière à le coucher sur le dos. Il s'installa sur lui en bloquant ses poignets mais le relâcha presque aussitôt pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
- C'est un jeu dangereux pour un néophyte monsieur Barton. On me dispute déjà la dominance...  
- Je ne te dispute rien du tout... Je  
Mais au moment même où il prononçait ces mots Trowa réalisa avec stupéfaction que Heero avait raison. Ce genre de comportement était pourtant tout à fait étranger à son caractère, il détestait l'agressivité et le pouvoir, même à petite échelle. Il croyait sincèrement à l'égalité entre les êtres. Néanmoins, à l'instant, il avait l'impression d'être tiraillé entre des aspirations, des sentiments et des actions contraires. Une part de lui voulait du sexe, voulait dominer Heero et éprouvait de la colère envers lui à cause de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, et de la peine qu'il avait si souvent éprouvé ces dernières années ; Mais l'autre voulait de la tendresse, de la complicité et pas encore de relation sexuelle, pas comme cela.  
Heero vit Trowa secouer la tête dans un effort pour se remettre les idées en place.  
- Ce sera toujours comme ça ? Demanda Trowa d'une voix anxieuse. Est-ce que ce mal-être fait maintenant parti de ma vie ?  
Le japonais lui caressa la joue pour l'apaiser et parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de le toucher.  
- Non, tu seras bientôt en harmonie avec toi même, lorsque tu auras accepté que ton instinct animal n'est pas une autre entité parasite à l'intérieure de toi, que ce qu'il veut c'est ce que tu veux, ou ce dont tu as besoin, quelque part dans ton inconscient. Vous n'êtes pas deux Trowa, tu es juste plus conscient aujourd'hui de tout ce que tu te dissimulais hier. Il est aussi possible que tu présentes un léger trouble hormonal.  
Trowa en avait naturellement entendu parlé en travaillant aux côté du Docteur G, il n'était pas rare que les nouveaux métamorphes présentent ce genre de problème durant deux ou trois jours, le temps que leur corps "remette tout en place" comme disait Duo. Il pouvait se caractériser entre autre par une excitation sexuelle plus intense que la normale et par des sautes d'humeur.  
- Tiens tu te souviens de Burk Jonhson ?  
Heero obtint immédiatement la réaction désirée, Trowa oublia ses soucis et éclata de rire. Tout le monde à Wolf Lake se rappelait de la transformation de Burk, et ce, pour deux raisons. La première était que cet homme bâtit comme une armoire à glace et aimable comme un ours affamé, n'avait cessé d'éclater en sanglots à la plus petite contrariété pendant trois jours - des oeufs mal cuits, une remarque qu'il jugeait désobligeante, un kilo en trop, et son immense carcasse était secouer de hoquets larmoyants et désespérés - La seconde était qu'il avait essayé d'agresser sexuellement madame Pince, redoutable vieille fille de son état qui rappelait vaguement Mlle Ladentelle du jeu les Sims".  
- Pitié si j'essaie de sodomiser madame Pince abats moi illico, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ce souvenir !  
Heero mort de rire enlaça Trowa.  
- Je crois que le meilleurs moyen d'éviter qu'une si horrible chose arrive, c'est que quelqu'un se sacrifie et tu connais mon sens de l'abnégation...  
Trowa baissa les yeux vers le sexe du Japonais.  
- Oui... Junior a tout d'un fier petit soldat près à se sacrifier au champs d'honneur... Il mérite sans nul doute toute notre attention pour son dévouement...  
Trowa fit glisser la chemise beige des épaules de son compagnon dans une caresse presque paresseuse puis fit de même avec le pantalon, révélant une abdomen musclé et des hanches étroites qui avaient longtemps occupaient ses fantasmes et ses réveils humides. Il referma à nouveau sa main douce sur la verge de l'Asiatique tandis que sa bouche cherchait la sienne. Au cours des préliminaires Heero vit les yeux de son ami prendrent une couleur de plus en plus foncée, et ses gestes se faire plus brusques. Au bout de quelques minutes il constata que Trowa ne manifestait plus ni pudeur ni tendresse. Heero s'allongea sous la poussée et pria pour que son amant garde un minimum de calme. Il pensa qu'il devait peut-être lui parler pour le raisonner.  
- Mon coeur...  
Le nouveau métamorphe délaissa un téton pour relever la tête. Heero senti des griffes lui lacérer légèrement la hanche droite, sans doute cela signifiait-il que le moment n'était pas à la conversation.  
- Modère l'animal qui est en toi... Et n'oublie pas que j'ai le fondement délicat.  
Il essayait de garder un ton ferme, mais humoristique et non provocateur pour ne pas accroître l'agressivité qui se lisait clairement dans les prunelles embrasées.  
Trowa lécha les petites gouttes de sang avec une félinité qui n'avait plus rien de canin.  
- Aurais tu peur Heero Yui ? Sa voix aux accents plus graves, presque éraillée avait quelque chose de fascinant et d'effrayant.  
- Peur n'est peut-être pas le mot... Disons un peu inquiet...  
Trowa retourna Heero et laissa sa langue courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il faisait parfois une pose pour insister sur un endroit puis repartait toujours plus bas.  
- Tu n'as laissé aucun de ces hommes te faire cela n'est-ce pas ? Non, tu es bien trop orgueilleux pour ça... Tu prends mais tu ne donnes pas...Tu nous méprise tous du fin fond du pôle nord qui te sert de coeur...  
Heero échappa à sa béatitude pour se concentrer sur les paroles de son ami.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- La plupart du temps tu nous regardes comme si aucun de nous n'avait de réelle importance... Tu dis que tu ne crois pas à l'amour mais en réalité tu juges tout le monde indigne de ta confiance.  
- C'est faux.  
- Tu m'as fait une promesse hier... Si je survivais tu étais à moi... Tu te souviens ? Le plus petit atome.  
- Oui je m'en souviens et je le pensais.  
- Bien. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant tu n'as plus qu'un seul amant et si je te vois traîner tes pattes dans les collines pour autre chose qu'arrêter des délinquants je ferais de ta vie un enfer.  
Sans que Heero ne s'y attende et sans l'avoir préparer Trowa se glissa en lui sans plus de considération.  
Heero fit un mouvement pour se défendre mais il entendit Trowa grogner de manière très agressive et compris que s'il luttait les choses ne feraient qu'empirer. Le nouveau métamorphe n'était plus que vaguement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, incapable de s'arrêter. Heero payait cher le fait de ne pas avoir compris que le dérèglement hormonale de son ami était plus important qu'il ne l'avait cru, et même s'il était pressé que Trowa en termine, il appréhendait le moment où ce dernier retrouverait son calme et ses esprits. Quand il réaliserait ce qu'il venait de faire accepterait-il de se pardonner ? Heero en doutait. Trowa était bien trop entier et soucieux du bien être d'autrui pour ne pas mépriser son comportement violent, même s'il n'en n'était pas vraiment responsable.

L'homme en vêtements kaki donna un coup de pied rageur dans la cage mais l'immense animal à présent endormi ne manifesta aucune réaction.  
- Saloperie !  
Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées selon le plan élaboré, le loup s'était montré rapide et particulièrement résistant. Même à trois ils avaient faillit le rater. Le premier projectile contre toute attente ne l'avait pas endormi et le second l'avait manqué de peu. L'animal furieux avait alors sauté sur son frère, Parker, et l'avait salement amoché. Il resterait probablement défiguré ; bon il était vrai que moche comme il était Randy trouvait que cela ne ferait pas grande différence, mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas c'était que la proie avait faillit devenir le chasseur. Pour cette unique raison si ce putain de loup ne valait pas aussi chère il l'aurait abattu immédiatement. Par pur sentiment de vengeance, il saisit sa matraque électrique et envoya un décharge à l'animal mais celui-ci réagit à peine par un sursaut. Son jeune cousin, Irvin, s'interposa.  
- Arrêtes.  
- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire du con ou je t'en file un coup à toi aussi !  
- Si tu l'abîmes le client risque de ne pas payer.  
Randy jeta un regard mauvais à la cage.  
- Tu perds rien pour attendre !  
Il cracha sur le sol de la pièce poussiéreuse et sorti son téléphone portable.  
- Monsieur Van Halen ? J'ai votre saloperie de bestiole. Mais ce sera le double...  
Irvin se douta bien que l'autre n'était pas trop d'accord en voyant les yeux de son cousin flamboyer de haine. Lui se serait abstenu de discuter mais le client visiblement ne se gênait pas. Pour ne pas regarder en face cet auguste membre de sa famille il préféra s'interesser aux fenêtres brisées, dont on avait obstrué l'ouverture avec des planches, et aux meubles épars qui ne semblaient plus bon qu'à alimenter une cheminée, à part la table peut-être. Le fauteuil, lui, d'après son odeur était désormais classé "rédidence pour souris chanceuses". Les chaises n'étaient plus qu'un souvenirs et les murs avaient étaient tagué.  
- Ouai ? Ben j'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui était convenu ! Hurla Randy. C'était avant que cet enculé essaie de bouffer mon frère... C'est vous qu'allez payer l'hôpital ? Ben si justement. Le double ou pas de loup. Moi je me rattraperais toujours sur le plaisir que j'aurais à l'amocher et à le descendre. Ouai c'est ça, et du liquide n'oubliez pas. Essayez de m'entourlouper et on je vous enterre profond dans les bois. Il raccrocha brusquement et remis l'appareil dans la poche de sa veste de treillis. Connard de bourgeois !

Wufei, encore endormi, tendit la main pour chercher Duo mais ne rencontra que du vide. Il tourna la tête, plissa un peu les yeux pour se protéger des rayons du soleil qui rentraient à flots par la fenêtre, et saisit le bout de papier que le jeune homme lui avait laissé sur son oreiller. Il le regarda et sourit, bêtement heureux. Duo avait dessiné une jolie rose au crayon à papier et dessous avait inscrit : "09 h 00. J'ai été cherché le petit déjeuner. J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse et je t'aime". Le Chinois se redressa, s'étira et décida de prendre une douche en attendant le retour de son amant. Au passage il regarda son sac qui semblait vouloir lui rappeler qu'il était temps de rentrer à Seattle. Il n'était pas venu pour roucouler et il avait promis à Crissy d'être de retour demain au plus tard. Il appréhendait le moment où il devrait dire au revoir à Duo. Wufei était près à parier que celui-ci devait déjà être en train de réfléchir à la couleur de la tapisserie de leur future salle à manger. Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus claire avec lui ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé de rester ici. Il regarda encore une fois la page arrachée à son calepin "je t'aime" et il se senti mal, un noeud étrange s'était formé dans son estomac. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il ferait une énorme connerie en quittant Wolf Lake. Après tout qu'est-ce qui l'attendait à Seattle à part Mao, et ses orchidées ? Un travail qu'il détestait, un patron qu'il méprisait, pas un seul ami, pas de famille... Il n'aimait même plus cette ville. Ici il y avait Duo. Mais il y avait aussi tout un tas d'autres choses et il n'était plus certain de vouloir savoir ce qu'elles étaient. Il y avait cette chose étrange qu'il sentait autour de lui et parfois en lui, des émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas, des énergies qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir... Et cette manière bizarre que Duo avait de le regarder par moment, comme s'il voulait lui avouer quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à dire... Sans compter ces trucs ridicules d'esprits de la forêt. Mais était-ce vraiment ridicule ? Il était à la croisée d'un chemin : Retourner à Seattle, fuir tout ce qui l'effayait ici, une vérité qu'il pressentait dérangeante ou rester et affronter ses peurs ? Aimer librement Duo ou tenter de l'oublier en reniant ce qu'il éprouvait ? Il eut presque l'impression d'entendre la voix de son grand père le traiter de crétin et d'atrophié du cerveau pour oser seulement se poser ces questions idiotes et il éclata de rire. N'importe qui à ce moment là l'aurait suspecter de ne pas avoir toute sa raison. Partir ou rester ? La question ne se posait pas vraiment car son aïeul y avait répondu de nombreuses années avant qu'il ne se la pose. "N'oublie pas petit, si tu fuis quelque chose, ce quelque chose finit toujours par te rattraper", et "Quand tu rencontreras l'amour j'espère que tu seras plus intelligent que ton vieux grand-père et que tu ne le laisseras pas filer" ou encore, "si tu n'apprends pas à dominer ta peur alors c'est elle qui dirigera ta vie, et crois moi il n'en sortira que de la peine". Mort, le vieil homme continuait à l'aider à vivre par toute son expérience de la vie qu'il lui avait fait partager. Wufei donna un coup de pied vengeur dans son sac puis téléphona à Crissy pour prendre des dispositions concernant Mao. En regardant sa montre il vit que celle-ci avait rendue l'âme, lors de sa chute probablement, mais d'après la lumière du jour il était bien plus de neuf heures. Crissy le lui confirma, il était dix heures trente. Elle lui confirma aussi qu'elle s'occupait de faire venir Mao à Wolf Lake, par le train, puis elle raccrocha. Wufei pris sa douche et lorsqu'il eut terminé il constata que Duo n'était toujours pas revenu. Il commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu tord de prendre une décision aussi hative quant à son installation ici. Peut-être le jeune homme n'avait-il écrit "je t'aime" que par habitude sans y penser. Non, il était sûr que non. Alors peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose...

A suivre...


	14. canis lupus 13

Auteur : Liam63

E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr

Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement

pour le décor

Couples : Duo x Wufei Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Mélisandre : Hello. Tu n'es pas loin avec Mao, c'est embêtant on peut jamais rien te cacher à toi mdr J'aime bien l'idée d'un Trowa dominateur par moment...

Katoru 87 : Ben oui comme tu l'as compris j'ai fait exprès de ne pas rentrer dans les détails. Du sadisme ? Oui un peu je l'avoue lol Mais que celui d'entre vous qui n'est pas un peu sadique me jette la première pierre lol

Miss faust : Vala la suite, là où on apprend si Duo est dans la cage ou pas... Ha suspence...

Super vovo : Halala je m'en voudrais de perturber ton rythme scolaire lol t'as pas honte de lire ces inepties au lieu de travailler ? mdr C'est vrai que Trowa tient la forme, c'est l'avantage d'être un métamorphe, une nuit de sommeil et ça va mieux !

Gayana : Allez encore quelques lignes et tu sauras si notre pauvre Duo est victime de ces ignobles chasseurs... Je commence le chap par Trowa et Heero parce que je les ai tout de même laissé dans une situation délicate, mais on revient très vite sur Duo.

Kamara : Bah tu verras Heero est quand même fin psychologue lol Il va aider notre Trowa. Il reste la douceur incarnée. Quant à Duo ben c'est maintenant qu'on sait, enfin passé les premières lignes...

Grosses bises à toutes et bonne fin de semaine. Bon je met mes petits commentaires personnels en fin de chap histoire de ne pas pourrir d'avance la lecture.

**CANIS LUPUS**

_Chapitre 13_

Trowa regarda passer Heero. Son teint était pâle et son pas incertain. C'était étrange de voir cet homme que tout le monde assimilait à un roc faire preuve de faiblesse, même justifiée. Cela le rendait plus fragile à ses yeux, comme si subitement toute sa carapace s'était effrité, il ressemblait presque à un enfant. Il le vit refermer sur lui la porte de la salle de bain, sans un mot, pas même un reproche. Trowa passa la main sur le drap en coton vert pale, la chaleur du corps du Japonais y était encore palpable, son odorat sensible y décelait aussi d'infimes traces de sang. Il avait trouvé cette odeur si excitante durant leurs ébats. Il caressa le tissus avec douceur, comme il aurait dû caresser Heero. Il fit des efforts désespérés pour empêcher ses larmes de couler mais n'y parvint pas. Il se refusait pourtant ce droit. Toute la souffrance qui découlait maintenant de son acte il la méritait. En quelques secondes il venait de perdre le seul amour de sa vie. Il avait sali et humilié Heero. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui même et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. Il l'enfonça si profond dans les plumes que le souffle finit pas lui manquer. Il résista quelques instant mais le désir de respirer fut plus fort. Heero, toujours silencieux, sortit de la salle d'eau. Il récupéra ses vêtements, tombés au pied du lit, afin de se rhabiller. Trowa ne le regardait pas mais il sentait sa présence avec une acuité que renforçait sa culpabilité. Il aurait voulu demander pardon mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge serré. Il se demandait s'il pourrait seulement un jour regarder son ami en face. Ce n'était pas du tout les moments romantiques post coït qu'il s'était imaginé.  
Au milieu de la pièce Heero hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Le loup en lui grondait de dépit et de rage mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour son compagnon. C'est ce dernier sentiment qui finalement l'emporta. Trowa n'était pas entièrement responsable, il le savait, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose dans son état normal. Et lui n'était pas tout à fait innocent non plus. Heero s'assit sur le lit et caressa tendrement les cheveux et la nuque de son "amant ". Il le prit dans ses bras malgré la brève résistance qu'il sembla lui opposer. Il sentit alors les bras de Trowa se refermer autour de sa taille. Le visage dissimuler au creux de son ventre il éclata en sanglots comme si le barrage qu'il imposait à sa douleur venait de céder. La victime consolait le violeur. Heero ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette image, un rire un peu amer, il semblait, que décidément, ils ne puissent rien faire comme tout le monde. Surpris Trowa se redressa. Il ne voyait pas là matière à s'amuser.  
- Je suis heureux que tu prennes les choses aussi bien.  
Heero, la mine fataliste haussa les épaules.  
- Si j'avais situé mes pensées au dessus de la ceinture nous n'en serions pas là. J'aurais dû me rendre compte tout de suite que tu n'allais vraiment pas bien au lieu de t'aguicher.  
- Tu es en train de dire que c'est de ta faute !  
- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais j'ai manqué un peu d'à propos. Je crois que le mieux pour nous est d'oublier ce malheureux incident.  
- Malheureux incident ! C'est tout ce que c'est pour toi ?  
- Oui. Au lieu de pleurnicher je te suggère d'appeler le docteur G pour des analyses et convenir d'un traitement approprié avec lui. Je ne suis guère partant pour une récidive. Je dois aller travailler maintenant.  
Il l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.  
- Je passerais ce soir.  
Heero se leva et gagna sa voiture à pas lent. Il s'installa au volant mais au moment de démarrer il vit Trowa descendre les marches en courant, drapé dans son drap comme s'il était une toge.  
Le Japonais baissa la vitre pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Le jeune homme dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et semblait hésiter.  
- Heu... Je peux considérer que nous sommes un couple ? Souffla t-il incertain.  
Heero le dévisagea, moqueur.  
- Tu peux.  
- En ce cas ce que j'ai dit pour les collines est toujours valables. Pas de galipettes extra conjugales.  
- Si tu crois que j'en ai envie après ce que tu m'as mis ! Rétorqua le Japonais avec un ton particulièrement ironique.  
Trowa secoua la tête devant cet écart de langage mais après sa conduite inqualifiable il n'osa pas dire quoique ce soit.

Lorsque Duo(1) ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Wufei lui jeta un regard noir comme la mort. Il était à deux doigts de cracher des flammes.  
- Mais où étais tu bordel ? Il te faut deux heures pour aller chercher un petit déjeuner ? Il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que je pourrais m'inquiéter ?  
- Excuses moi. J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé. J'étais dans le parc municipal, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Seul.  
- Je vois. Tu réfléchissais à comment dire à Wufei qu'on a passé un moment sympa mais que ça s'arrête là ?  
Duo, surpris par le ton désabusé du Chinois s'interrogea vaguement sur son passé amoureux mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il devait lui parler de choses bien plus importantes. Il y avait réfléchit une partie de la nuit, en le regardant dormir, puis encore ce matin. En fait il ne pensait à rien d'autre.  
- Tu n'as pas trouvé mon mot ?  
- Si... Mais tu as pu l'écrire sous le coup d'une impulsion et le regretter à présent. On se connaît si peu en fin de compte. Tiens, je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais pour vivre !  
- Je gère un nigth club. Le seul de la ville en réalité. Et non je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai écrit. Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé à l'instant où tu es entré dans le bar, et même si cela parait inconséquent je sais que je veux vivre avec toi, du moins essayer. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, c'est une évidence pour moi, je ne peux qu'espérer que ça en soit une pour toi aussi. Mais avant il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important sur moi et sur Wolf Lake. En principe je n'ai pas le droit... Mais je veux que tu puisses partir si tu le désires, et si le Conseille se réunit, ils ne tiendront pas compte de ta volonté ou de tes droits. Alors je vais transgresser la loi la plus importante de notre clan. Jures moi que tu ne dévoileras jamais rien de ce que vais te dire, même si tu ne nous comprends pas, même si tu réprouves ce que nous sommes.  
- Je peux jurer mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je tiendrais cette promesse.  
- J'ai confiance en toi.  
- Très bien, je te le jures. Mais là tu commences sérieusement à m'angoisser alors craches le morceau qu'on en termine.  
- C'est que je ne sais pas par où commencer.  
Duo allait et venait dans la pièce en se tordant les doigts. Il était peut-être en train de commettre une erreur monumentale. Et si Wufei paniquait ? Si les autres se rendaient comptent qu'il savait ?  
- Duo !  
- Oui oui... heu... Tu te souviens m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais la nuit dernière ?  
Wufei un peu surpris par la question se racla la gorge.  
- Bien sûr. Ca... Et tout un tas d'autres choses.  
Duo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air gêné de son amant.  
- Et tu te rappelles en quelle langue ?  
- A quoi tu joues ? En anglais évidemment.  
- Non. C'était du navajo, entre autres, je n'ai pas tout compris.  
- C'est impossible je ne parle pas un mot d'indien. C'était peut-être du chinois ou du français. Je ne parle aucune autre langue.  
- Tu penses que je ne sais pas faire la différence entre le chinois, le français et l'indien ?  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je crois. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne parle pas indien.  
- Mais peut-être que tu le parles depuis hier.  
- Non.  
- Pourtant tu as reconnu toi même, lorsque nous sommes rentré, qu'il y avait des choses anormales qui se passaient.  
- J'étais fatigué et je venais de prendre un coup sur la tête. Mais où veux tu en venir à la fin ?  
- Je crois qu'il est préférable que tu quittes la ville.  
Duo avait mal comme jamais il n'avait souffert jusqu'ici, en dehors de ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors du décès de sa mère. Quelqu'en soit le prix à payer il devait admettre que Treize avait raison, Wufei n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas connaître une vérité trop étrangère à sa conception de la vie. Il ne voulait même pas l'envisager.  
- Pardon ?  
Le Chinois se sentait perdu. Duo disait l'aimer, vouloir vivre avec lui, puis l'instant suivant il lui demandait de partir. Il avait employé un ton froid et détaché pour asséner cette constatation, comme s'il venait de lui refuser un travail ou un logement, mais en plongeant son regard dans le sien il sentit son désespoir. Puis il le vit dans le halo lumineux qui l'entourait. Son aura.  
- Ho mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?  
Wufei se laissa choir sur le lit. Il resta assis là, à contempler Duo. Celui-ci finit par s'approcher, inquiet.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?  
- Je vois ton aura.  
- Mon aura ?  
- Oui c'est...  
Le jeune homme l'interrompit, un peu sec.  
- Je sais ce qu'est une aura.  
- Il faut que je fasse des examen médicaux. J'ai du me faire plus mal que je ne pensais en tombant.  
- Tu devrais être mort.  
- Des branches ont dû ralentir ma chute.  
- Alors pourquoi n'ont-elles laissées aucune marque ? Tu te rends compte que tu n'as même pas un seul bleu ce matin ?  
- J'ai eu de la chance.  
- A ce niveau là je crois que c'est un peu plus que de la chance et tu devrais l'admettre.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?  
- Et bien tu pourrais commencé par accepter le fait qu'il y a dans ce monde des choses que l'on ne connaît pas toujours ou que l'on ne comprend pas. On t'a fait un don. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi toi, mais c'est ainsi.  
Wufei garda le silence, plongé dans son chaos intérieur. Puis la mine résolut il se tourna vers son amant.  
- Je croyais que nous étions là pour parler de toi et de la ville, pas de ce qui m'arrive. Et c'est quoi ce Conseille ?  
Duo secoua la tête, sidéré par la manière abrupte avec laquelle Wufei essayait de clore un sujet qui le dérangeait, malheureusement, le suivant ne s'annonçait pas beaucoup plus facile pour lui. Devait-il lui dire ou s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait décidé quelques minutes auparavant. Le laisser partir. Cette seule idée semblait le vider de toute envie de vivre. Wolf Lake lui était toujours apparut comme une prison, il aurait aimé voyager, rencontrer d'autre gens, mais avec Wufei elle deviendrait une refuge magnifique, il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de rien d'autre. Il serait source de toute chose pour lui.  
- C'est Treize qui les choisit. Ils sont là pour discuter des décisions qui concernent la ville et tous ses habitants. Mais en fait c'est surtout la décision de Treize qui fait la différence, ils ne sont là que pour exécuter ce qu'il ordonne, ils font part leur avis bien sûr, et il y a un vote pour certaines questions, mais la plupart du temps ils suivent Treize. Ils sont six. Le shérif, Zech Merquise. Son adjoint Heero Yui. Le docteur G avec lequel travaille Trowa. Le propriétaire du snack-bar, Jason Grimm. La fleuriste, Roselyne Garson et mon beau-père Treize Kuschrénada. Lui, il est choisit par l'ensemble de la ville. Ils restent en poste jusqu'à ce qu'ils démissionnent, qu'ils meurent où tombent malade, ou à la mort de Treize. Dans ce dernier cas, une fois qu'un nouveau... Maire est choisi le conseille est remanié. C'est eux qui décide si quelqu'un peut rester à Wolf Lake. En deux cents ans seuls dix personnes y ont été autorisé.  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Non.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si quelqu'un reste malgré leur refus.  
- Rien. Mais crois tu qu'il soit possible de vivre dans une ville où tout le monde te rejette. Pas de logement, pas de travaille, les commerçants ne te serviraient pas ou de mauvais grè... Ils feront en sorte que tu partes de toi même.  
- La personne pourrait porter plainte.  
- A qui ? Et pour quoi ? Ils ne feront absolument rien d'illégale. Ils te feront comprendre que tu dois partir c'est tout.  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et après tu oses me dire que vous n'êtes pas une secte ! Comment appelles tu ça alors ?  
- Une meute.  
- Pardon ?  
- Certain d'entre nous sont ce que tu es venu chercher à Wolf Lake. Nous sommes ce que vous appelez vulgairement des loups-garous. Mais nous préférons le terme de métamorphe.  
Wufei les yeux écarquillés regardait Duo avec un air qui voulait dire " mon pauvre ami tu as le café qui boue dans la cafetière ".  
- Misère, toute une ville de dingues ! Un asile géant, et il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi !  
- Nous ne sommes pas fous. Enfin certains oui, mais je crois que c'est de l'ordre de 0,07 pour cent. Ça arrive quand le dérèglement hormonale qui suit la transformation est important, et qu'il ne se résorbe pas malgré le temps et les traitements.  
- Tu y crois vraiment ? Murmura le Chinois atterré. Il ne prétendrait pas que Duo lui avait toujours parut sain d'esprit mais à ce point quand même !  
- Ce n'est pas une question de croire ou pas pour moi. C'est ce que je suis c'est tout.  
- Les loups-garous son un mythe.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Nous, nous sommes des métamorphes.  
- Quel est la différence ?  
Le ton de Wufei était ouvertement narquois mais Duo préféra ne pas en tenir compte.  
- Hé bien nous sommes les réceptacles de l'esprit loup. Pour être un métamorphe il faut que l'un de tes géniteur soit d'ici, car l'esprit ne se transmet que génétiquement. Si je te mordais la seule chose qui t'arriverait c'est que tu aurais très mal. En aucun cas tu ne te transformerais en loup-garou. D'ailleurs, en ville seul une petite minorité sont des métamorphes. Ça on ne sait pas pourquoi. Heero pense qu'il faut un certain état d'esprit pour que notre loup intérieur puisse se développer et s'harmoniser à notre nous humain. Peut-être, je n'ai pas de meilleurs explication en tout cas, ou alors les hasards de la génétique... Les Indiens(2) croyaient aux esprits et celui du loup était particulièrement important pour eux, il était le créateur du monde et des hommes. Il lui demandait souvent protection, pour la chasse par exemple, il était pour certaines tributs le sauveur. Lorsque les hommes blancs ont attaqué les indiens, ici à Wolf lake, ils ont demandé sa protection par l'intermédiaire du Chaman. Pour les rendre plus fort l'esprit du loup s'est incarné en eux, seulement il n'en ait pas ressorti après le combat. Il savait que les indiens disparaîtraient presque tous, alors il est resté dans le coeur de certains et dans le corps des guerriers qui l'avaient accueilli. Aujourd'hui, même si peu de gens croit en lui, il survit tout de même à travers nous. L'homme animal existait il y a bien longtemps, il y avait l'homme-castor, l'homme-cerf...C'est loin d'être une création de l'homme moderne et ce n'est pas uniquement un concept de psychanalyste je t'assure. Pour notre sauvegarde et pour la votre nous préférons vivre cachés. Il y a d'autres meutes, nous ne sommes pas unique. Nous sommes des carnivores, mais comme l'homme, ni plus ni moins. Nous ne rodons pas la nuit en quête de proie humaine.  
- Prouve le.  
- Quoi ?  
- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors devient un loup, là maintenant.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
- La vérité c'est que tu ne le peux pas, parce que tout ce que tu as raconté c'est une espèce de maladie mentale dans laquelle vous prenez tous plaisir à vous vautrer.  
Duo se leva et ôta tous ses vêtements.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Ce que tu veux, mais souviens toi que tu me l'a demandé.  
- Tu es obligé de te dessaper pour ça ?  
- Non. Mais la transformation déchire les vêtements et si je les bousillais à chaque que je deviens un loup je ne travaillerais que pour renouveler ma garde-robe !  
Duo essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais c'était impossible. Wufei le regardait convaincu qu'il ne se passerait rien et lui savait que le choque serait rude. Avait-il le droit de faire cela au Chinois ? L'amour ne justifiait pas tout. Mais d'un autre côté l'esprit de la forêt l'aurait-il choisit s'il n'était pas capable de changer et d'assumer ce nouvel univers ? Duo chassa toute pensée parasite de son esprit pour se concentrer. Les yeux fixés sur Wufei il laissa le loup l'envahir puis s'approprié son corps, s'unir à lui, devenir lui. L'Asiatique horrifié recula jusqu'à être bloqué par le mur. En quelques secondes Duo n'était déjà plus lui. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur merveilleuse teinte améthyste, ses oreilles était anormalement longue et des griffes transperçaient le bout de ses doigts. La peau s'étirait et les os craquaient. Tout son corps ressemblait à une masse de souffrance, soumis à la torture de la destruction de son humanité ; Pourtant Duo n'émettait aucune plainte, cela lui semblait presque facile. Wufei affolé(3) saisit la seul arme à porté de main. La lampe de chevet, dérisoire face à cet être. Son esprit était comme un système informatique saturé par trop d'informations, il affichait de plus en plus de messages d'erreur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi terrorisé de toute sa vie, pas même lorsqu'il avait cru que Lady Une le ferait assassiner. Duo qui voyait la peur consumer son amant se coucha à une distance respectable. Sans se relever, il rampa en gémissant pour essayer de gagner quelques centimètres mais Wufei leva aussitôt son arme improvisée.  
- Ne m'approches pas !  
Duo stoppa puis avança encore un peu.  
- Je t'ai dit de rester où tu étais !  
Si Wufei avait eu les idées plus claires il aurait réalisé que l'animal n'avait pas un comportement agressif bien au contraire. Mais le dégoût remplaça la peur lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait fait l'amour avec cette créature. Car pour lui ce n'était plus Duo mais "cette créature". Son sentiment dû se lire sur son visage car lorsque le jeune homme reprit sa forme humaine son regard était infiniment triste.  
- Wufei...  
- Fiches le camp !  
Duo comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister. Wufei avait fait son choix, il le rejetait de toutes les fibres de son corps. Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller il quitta la chambre, non sans un dernier regard suppliant. Wufei encore trop choqué l'ignora et préféra détourner la tête.

A suivre...

(1) hé oui vous avez encore tous cru que j'allais m'en prendre à ce pauvre Duo en bonne sadique que je suis, mais non, ce n'est pas lui dans la cage. Je l'ai fait exprès bien entendu, ce manque de précision était voulu, mais comme je le disais à Moonie cherry j'avais laissé un infime détail qui pouvait laissé entendre que ce n'était pas Duo. Je qualifie le loup de "immence" et dans le chapitre numéro 5 je dit que Duo est d'une taille infèrieure aux autres loups, Treize se moque de lui en disant qu'il est malingre comme son père. Bon d'accord c'était quasiment impossible de s'en rappeler lol C'était vicieux je l'admets lol

(2) heu il est bien évident que je maltraite horriblement ces belles légendes indiennes. Pardon aux connaisseurs.

(3) Je suppose que certains s'attendaient à une réaction courageuse et zen mais soyons réalistes, si demain mon amant se tranformait sous mes yeux en loup-garou je crois que je ferais une drole de tête, il est probable que je ferais aussi dans ma culotte, et contrairement à l'idée reçue je ne pense pas que les hommes soient plus courageux que les femmes lol


	15. canis lupus 14

Auteur : Liam63 

E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr

Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement pour le décor

Couples : Duo x Wufei Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Bonjour à tous

Mélisandre : Oui je dois admettre qu'à première vu wufei est un crétin lol mais c'est l'heure de la prise de conscience... Et puis qui sait peut-être qu'il se rattrapera... ou peut-être que Duo lui fera regretter sa bêtise j'hésite en diverses possibilité toutes aussi sadiques les unes que les autres lol Dis donc lorsque tu as écris ta fic paradoxe temporel tu as parlé d'un livre sur les créatures féeriques ou mythologiques, tu pourrais m'en rappeler les refs s'il te plaît ?

Katoru87 : Juste un homme qui se tranforme en loup ? Je t'envie de prendre aussi bien la chose mdr moi je crois que ça me ferait un choc quand même... Et puis les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire c'est bien connu, qu'est-ce que je raconterais si je les torturais pas un peu ? lol Pour la dominance étant donné que Heero est en principe appelé à être chef de meute un jour, dixit je ne sais plus quel chapitre, il me parait difficile de le laisser en dominé. Maintenant si tu fais plutôt référence aux relations sexuelles là les choses peuvent être différente car celui qu'on nomme en général "passif" n'est peut-être pas toujours si passif et pas toujours dominé. En fait je ne sais pas moi même comment ça va évoluer lol

Gayana : Je me suis bien amusé en lisant ta review et en essayant d'imaginer la scène que tu décris, un wufei flegmatique qui prend super bien la chose... lol J'aime pas les trucs qui se passent trop bien, ca doit être mon faible pour les passions destructrices, enfin heureusement c'est compensé par mon côté fleur bleue lol

Guyana7 : Tu as raison wufei va se reprendre et il n'a pas un fond méchant. C'est juste un type normal destabilisé par sa confrontation au surnaturel...

Kamara : Merci pour ton compliment. Pour les légendes j'ai cherché un peu sur le net mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose et je crois que même dans ce cas j'aurais dû les trahir de toute manière. J'essaie juste pas instant de ramener la chose sur un plan un chouilla spirituel car je pense que c'était cela leur grande richesse. Tu aurais des refs de livres ou de sites concernant la culture et la vie des indiens s'il te plaît ?

Kasufu : Waou tout ce que tu dis est vraiment sympa et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Après les gens diront que les relations sur le net sont froides et dénuées de réalité, ils ne savent vraiment pas de quoi ils parlent... Pour Trowa et Heero je ne sais pas trop, Katoru87 a aussi abordé la question et comme je le lui ai dit, Heero ayant été choisi pas Treize pour être son successeur il me parait inconcevable qu'il se laisse dominer car ils fonctionnent comme une meute ou à peu près, mais il se peut que je change de trajectoire ça m'arrive assez frequemment. Pour les relations sexuelles heero peut rester passif tout en étant dominant je pense...

Supervovo : C'est fou ça tout le monde pense pauvre Trowa alors que c'est Heero la victime lol vous êtes de parti pris les filles mdr L'expression je l'ai inventé en fait, mais elle existe peut-être ailleurs sans que je le sache... Je la trouvait imagé et donc décrivant bien l'esprit en ebulltion lol Tu sais pendant un moment je me suis demandais si je ne devais pas t'emprunter ton idée de scénar ça me faciliterait les choses lol Allez courage ça devrait bien se terminer, la question est de savoir quand lol

Yami-rose : Salut amie de la première fic J'ai vu que tu écrivais aussi une fic sur les loups, le titre est assez parlant pour que l'on sache tout de suite de quoi il s'agit mais je ne l'ai pas lu pour être certaine de ne pas être influencée par ta façon d'aborder le sujet si elle me plait. De toute manière je ne lis plus beaucoup de fic en ce moment je passe trop de temps avec les sims 2 lol C'est vrai que lorsque l'on aborde les règles de la meute les choses peuvent se compliquer...  
Ha enfin quelqu'un qui dit pauvre Heero !!! lol je croyais que tout le monde le détestait... Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le défendre...

Voilà le blablatage est fini j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. Merci et à bientôt. Bises.

****

****

**CANIS LUPUS**  
_Chapitre 14_

Heero finissait sa ronde lorsqu'il aperçu Duo assis dans le parc, seul. En temps normal il n'y aurait sans doute pas prêté attention, l'esprit occupé par ses souvenirs matinaux, mais son ami avait vraisemblablement oublié de s'habiller, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui passait inaperçue, même à Wolf Lake. Et surtout, malgré la distance, il était facile de percevoir son abattement. Inquiet, il le rejoignit à grands pas, puis s'assit à ses côtés, sur un banc qui faisait face à une marre et un peu plus loin aux bois.  
- Duo... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Ma vie. C'est ma vie qui ne va pas.  
Heero soupira.  
- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ? Tu lui as dit.  
- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi.  
- Et toi ne me prends pas pour un con. A l'heure qu'il est, il est sans doute en profonde catatonie dans sa chambre ou en train de filer vers Seattle aussi vite que le vent.  
- Je ne lui ai rien dit. Laisses-le tranquille.  
- Je te suggère de rentrer passer des vêtements ou de prendre ta forme animal si tu ne veux pas que je t'embarque pour attentat à la pudeur.  
- Si tu lui fais quelque chose Heero Yui, je te tue. Je te jure sur la mémoire de ma mère que je le ferais.  
L'Asiatique trouva cette flambée emphatique très amusante.  
- C'est beau l'amitié ! Ironisa-t-il.  
- Il faut être capable d'éprouver des sentiments pour être l'ami de quelqu'un, et je doute que ce soit ton cas.  
Duo n'eut pas besoin de regarder Heero pour savoir qu'il l'avait blessé, et il se sentit honteux. Le Japonais n'était pas responsable de sa déception, ni de sa peine.  
- Excuses-moi... Je ne le pensais pas.  
- Bah, on m'a fait une remarque similaire ce matin, alors il faut croire que ce n'est pas totalement faux.  
- La journée n'a pas l'air bonne pour toi non plus.  
- J'ai connu mieux.  
- C'est Trowa ? Il ne va pas bien ?  
- J'en sais rien. Il avait un comportement agressif ce matin. C'était étrange venant de lui. Il est si calme d'habitude, si réservé.  
- Vous vous êtes battus ?  
- Non, pas vraiment.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Duo vit son ami détourner les yeux, comme s'il était gêné. Ce comportement inhabituel l'alarma.  
Devant Trowa, Heero avait essayé de rester fort et de sauver les apparences, mais à présent, il trouvait cela plus difficile. Il n'éprouvait pas les émotions que l'on prêtait habituellement aux victimes de viol, il ne se sentait pas sale ou apeuré, mais plutôt trahi. Le fait que Trowa puisse lui infliger de la souffrance, morale ou physique, le ramenait roder trop près de souvenirs qu'il souhaitait oublier : Les espoirs déçus d'un petit garçon qui voulait juste que son papa et sa maman l'aiment. L'amour et la souffrance étaient-ils intrinsèquement liés ?  
- Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu lui as fait du mal ?  
Le ton de Duo n'était pas vraiment accusateur mais le doute et le reproche y était tout de même perceptible. Heero se sentit trahi pour la seconde fois ce matin là.  
- Finalement c'est ce que vous pensez tous de moi ? Si l'un de nous deux a fait du mal à l'autre c'est forcement moi. Heero n'a pas de sentiment, Heero ne ressent rien.  
Le Japonais se leva sous le regard peiné de son ami qui réalisait qu'il venait de se montrer injuste et stupide. Très stupide. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et encore moins au qu'en-dira-t-on.  
- Je suis désolé Heero.  
- Ça me fait une belle jambe !  
Heero lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Wufei n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Duo avait passé la porte. Il s'était contenté de resté là, bêtement avachi sur le sol, l'esprit vide, comme si un énorme court circuit avait effacé toutes les données. Puis soudain il réalisa qu'il fallait qu'il bouge et vite. S'attarder à Wolf Lake ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée. Il rassembla à la va vite ses quelques affaires et sorti en trombe de la ville, espérant oublier jusqu'à son existence. Mais au fur et mesure qu'il s'éloignait il avait de plus en plus l'impression de commettre une erreur monumentale. C'était un sentiment qui s'insinuait sournoisement, prenant possession de son corps comme un virus. De temps à autre il regardait par dessus son épaule, inquiet. Il avait du mal à croire qu'on le laissait partir aussi facilement. Alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la route, un daim jaillit des fourrés juste à quelques mètres devant lui. Wufei décéléra autant qu'il le pu tout en déviant sa trajectoire. La moto perdit son équilibre et finit son chemin dans le fossé. L'Asiatique se redressa en position assise, ôta son casque puis constata avec soulagement qu'il ne semblait pas s'être cassé quoique ce soit. En tournant la tête, il vit sur le côté, l'animal qui le regardait du haut d'un petit monticule. Il se déplaça avec grâce et Wufei ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les bois. Il avait eu encore une fois beaucoup de chance. Il voyait la route mais des herbes le dissimulaient d'éventuels automobilistes. S'il avait été blessé il aurait pu rester là des heures, à agoniser dans le froid. Seul. Seul alors que Duo l'aimait au point de partager son secret et de vouloir vivre à ses côtés.  
- Ce que je peux être con !  
Comme si le ciel acquiesçait, les premiers flocons de la saison se mirent à tomber, fêtant une prise de conscience tardive. Peu à peu il comprenait l'étendu de sa cruauté. Ce n'était pas agréable de se retrouver face à soi même et de découvrir une personne que l'on aimait pas. Duo était venu à lui avec les plus beaux des présents, amour et confiance. Comment avait-il pu le considérer comme un monstre ou une aberration de la nature ? Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de juger ? De décider de ce qui est normal et de ce qui ne l'est pas ? De ce qui doit exister et de ce qui ne devrait pas être ? Ces créatures n'étaient-elles pas en droit de penser la même chose du genre humain ? Y avait-il plus de gloire à être un homme que n'importe qu'elle autre créature ? Non. Il n' y en avait aucune. Néanmoins malgré ce fil de pensée le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à prendre la décision de retourner en ville. Il souhaitait voir Duo pour lui demander pardon, mais la peur subsistait. Que se passerait-il avec les autres ? Finalement, puisqu'il ne savait où aller L'Asiatique se dit qu'il pouvait aussi bien rester dans son fossé, le temps d'y voir plus clair. Il observa le paysage alentours et aperçu un peu plus loin le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la fameuse maison Jenkins, il se trouvait donc à la limite du comté. Il sourit, avec dérision. Peut-être était-elle vraiment hanté au bout du compte ? Il y avait bien des loups-garous à Wolf Lake !

Quatre releva la tête des documents qu'il était en train de consulter pour s'assurer de l'heure. Onze heures et trente minutes. Il enclencha son interphone pour s'adresser à sa secrétaire.  
- Vous avez pu joindre monsieur le maire ?  
- Non. Cela ne réponds ni chez lui ni à son travail, et son portable semble éteint.  
- Merci. Ressayer encore s'il vous plaît.  
Le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter. Treize ne manquait jamais un rendez-vous, qu'il soit d'affaire ou personnel. Deux heures de retard sans même prendre la peine de prévenir c'était inconcevable pour quelqu'un d'aussi pointilleux. Et puis Treize Kushrénada était toujours joignable, de jour comme de nuit.

Heero, attablé au snack-bar, avait vu le journaliste enfourcher sa moto. Son visage était défait et son regard sombre égaré. Le Japonais avait hésité, puis sans savoir pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir. Depuis il se demandait s'il avait eu raison ou pas. A son troisième café il décida qu'un peu de paperasse lui occuperait l'esprit.  
Il pénétra dans le poste de police et anxieux observa ses collègues placés en rang d'oignons devant son bureau qu'ils dissimulaient. Un sourire moqueur étirait leurs lèvres, surtout celles de Zech.  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de comique ?  
Étrangement son air rébarbatif sembla glisser sur eux comme la rosée du matin sur les feuilles. Ils s'écartèrent juste du bureau, découvrant par ce geste un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges aux pétales veloutés.  
- On se demandait qui avait le courage de t'envoyer des fleurs sans craindre que tu les lui fasse bouffer. Se moqua Zech.  
- Il y a un mot. Rajouta Ben. C'est mademoiselle Garson en personne qui les a livré.  
- Et il y a aussi une boite de chocolat. Ricana Matt. Ce mec est sûrement suicidaire. Même à la saint valentin personne n'a jamais osé prendre ce risque.  
- Vous n'avez pas lu le mot puisque cela vous intéresse tant ?  
- Hé ! Pour qui tu nous prend s'offusqua son supérieur.  
- Croyez moi vous ne voulez pas le savoir. Aller barrez vous les commères.  
Heero, très calme s'installa derrière son bureau puis ouvrit la carte. "Pardon". Juste un mot qui disait tant par son apparente solitude.  
- Alors ?  
- Qui c'est ?  
- Reste pas avec ce sourie béat ça me fait peur. Conclut Zech.  
Heero les ignora complètement, la bouche pleine d'un délicieux fondant à l'orange. C'est seulement après en avoir engloutie les trois quart de la boite qu'il eut la surprise de voir apparaître Wufei dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir aussi vite. Il était décidément très surprenant, et Heero aimait bien être surpris. Le Chinois affichait un air faussement décontracté qui semblait hurler : Je ne suis pas du tout au courant que vous êtes des loups-garous. Il les regardait tous de manière suspicieuse se demandant apparemment qui était humain et qui ne l'était pas, mais n'était-ce pas une curiosité légitime ? surtout pour un journaliste. Zech s'approcha de lui, la main tendue. Wufei la serra avec un sourire un peu crispé.  
- Nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
- Je crois qu'il y a des braconniers dans la maison Jenkins.

A suivre...


	16. canis lupus 15

Auteur : Liam63

E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr

Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantastique, cross over avec Wolf Lake mais uniquement

pour le décor

Couples : Duo x Wufei Trowa x Heero Quatre x Zech

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Kamara : Oui je crois qu'on peut dire en effet que Treize a des ennuis... Ne soit pas trop dur avec mon petit Wufei il fait ce qu'il peut lol

Mélisandre : Merci pour toutes les refs que tu m'a donné, cela va me permettre de me cultiver un peu sur le sujet, cela fait un petit moment qu'il m'interesse mais je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir. Là j'ai commandé l'encyclopédie des fées et celle des lutins, j'ai eu la chance de les trouver d'occasion... Je ne les ai pas encore reçu. Je vais peut-être réserver les autres pour la pèriode de noel lol

Yami-Rose : Bah tu sais qu'avec moi les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger... A la fin lol. Heero n'est pas du genre à se laisser emmerder.

Jéri : Bon hé bien on continue. On commence à avoir une petite idée de ce qui arrive aux braconniers, les pouvoirs de Wufei sont pour l'instant mis de côté mais j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

Katoru 87 : Je ne sais pas si les braconniers vont vraiment être arrêtés...Enfin tout dépend de ce que l'on entend par le terme arrêté je suppose lol

Merci pour ennemi intime. En principe il devrait en effet y avoir une suite. J'espère que ce ne sera pas une erreur... Les 28 chap d'un coup waou, mes chap ne sont pas très long mais quand même... Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a encore des personnes qui la lisent.

Kasufu : Je crois en effet que les roses rouges signifie l'amour passion, j'aimais bien l'idée qu'il lui envoie des fleurs et des chocolats parce que cela signifie qu'il regrette mais aussi qu'il voit une autre personne en Heero. Quelqu'un qui peut être fragile et sensible. C'est aussi très cliché de ce que l'on envoi à l'être aimé mais c'était pour moi une manière d'essayer de montrer que Trowa voit le vrai Heero, qu'il peut aller au delà de ses défauts pour voir l'être sensible qui aime les fleurs et les confiseries. Peu de gens pouvait connaitre le pécher mignon de Heero. Ce chapitre ne sera pas aussi mouvementé que tu l'esperais peut-être mais j'espère qu'il te séduira néanmoins.

Guyana7 : Non pas de coup de froid pour notre métamorphe adroré, mais c'est vrai que tout nu par temps de neige... Quoiqu'il en soit Wolf Lake doit être une ville interessante si on y voit des bishonen déambuler tout nu... Ca fait rêver quelque part non ? lol

Gayana : Ha désolée que tu trouves ça court mais j'ai parfois un peu de mal à écrire (temps, inspiration, migraines carabinées qui empêchent toute réfléxion...) alors je fais des chap plus court pour ne pas laisser l'histoire en plan trop longtemps. Je suis contente que tu aimes malgré tout, car je sais que c'est frustrant les chap courts.

SuperVovo : Un nain compris ? T'as pas honte lol les fans de Heero pourraient t'en vouloir lol Rassures toi c'est normal que tu ais un peu oublié l'enlèvement c'était fait pour l'embrouille... Je sais pas si Wufei va sauver Treize ? Peut-être bien... Merci pour ton mot.

Miss Faust : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas le temps de laisser de review, moi il y a plein de fics que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire... C'est vrai que wu est un peu bête parfois, comme nous tous je suppose, on fait tous des erreurs et on fait parfois souffrir sans le vouloir... Ha les sucreries y a rien de mieux pour se sentir bien lol c'est sans doute pour ça que Heero mange presque toute la boite lol

Bonne journée les filles ou bonne soirée selon l'heure à laquelle vous voyagerez avec moi jusqu'à Wolf lake. Merci pour votre constance et vos encouragements. A bientôt.

**Canis lupus **   
Chapitre 15

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que se sont des braconniers ? Interrogea Zech.   
- Peut être leurs gros fusils et le loup qu'ils sont en train de torturer dans la cage. Ironisa Wufei. Trowa m'a dit que la chasse était interdite dans le comté.   
- C'est vrai. Acquiesça Heero. L'ennui c'est que la maison Jenkins se trouve légalement sur le compté voisin, et là, la chasse est légale. Comment est le loup que vous avez vu ?   
- Il a quatre pattes et deux grandes oreilles.   
- Son pelage triple buses. Intervint le shérif peu enclin à l'humour.   
Et Wufei convint en son for intérieur que ce n'était guère le moment.   
- Je dirais noir. Il semblait plutôt gros pour un loup.   
- Les plus gros peuvent peser jusqu'à 96 kg. Précisa Zech.   
- J'ai lu qu'un tel poids était un record, et à mon avis celui-ci pèse un peu plus.   
- Putain !   
Wufei s'était bien douté que la nouvelle risquait de ne pas leur plaire mais là ils semblaient franchement atterrés voir paniqués.   
- Ça ne peut pas être lui. Coupa l'un des adjoint. Il...   
- Ferme la. L'interrompit son collègue en désignant le Chinois d'un mouvement de la tête.   
- De toute manière nous n'avons plus grand chose à lui dissimuler à ce qu'il me semble. Susurra le shérif en contemplant Wufei qui faisait toujours mine de ne pas saisir l'allusion.   
Heero qui comme à son habitude gardait une apparente indifférence fit signe à Wufei de s'asseoir.   
- Combien étaient-ils ?   
- Je n'en sais rien. J'en ai vu trois. L'un d'eux est Van Halen.   
Wufei hésita un moment puis poursuivit.   
- La pièce est pleine de matériel électronique. Des caméras, des ordinateurs...   
- Ils le torturent vraiment ?   
- Oui. Je pense qu'ils veulent obtenir quelque chose...   
Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence l'espace de quelques secondes.   
- Tu as vu les armes qu'ils portaient.   
- Je ne m'y connais pas... Mais c'est le genre de mecs qui irait chasser le chevreuil en tank si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne voyais la scène qu'à travers les planches disjointes qui obstruent les fenêtres alors je ne peux pas t'en dire d'avantage. Je crois... Je crois qu'il allait très mal. Je m'y connais encore moins en méta..., en loup qu'en armes mais je crois qu'il va mourir si vous n'intervenez pas immédiatement.   
- Ce n'est peut-être pas lui...   
L'adjoint, Ben, avait émis son hypothèse à voix basse et d'un ton mal assuré. Il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un soutienne cet argument qu'il savait faux. Un loup noir de plus de 96 seize kilos il n' y en avait qu'un dans le compté.   
- Il faut réunir le conseil. Décréta Heero en décrochant son téléphone. Zech saisit sa main au vol et reposa le combiné.   
- Non, ce serait un perte de temps. C'est à toi de prendre la décision Heero. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?   
- C'est toi le shérif !   
- Oui mais tu es le second au conseil. Donc tant que Treize reste indisponible, tu es le chef de meute.   
Le Japonais prit cette constatation avec la violence d'un coup à l'estomac. Durant quelques secondes le souffle lui manqua. Il n'avait jamais été très sûr de vouloir de cette responsabilité et voilà qu'elle lui tombait dessus sans prévenir. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Treize, pas avant des années... Et en cas de mort ou de maladie grave l'empêchant d'assumer ses fonctions il y aurait eu les élections qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de gagner. Mais la situation présente était inattendue. Treize ne pouvait pas assumer son rôle mais seulement momentanément, c'est pour pallier à un tel manque que le rôle de second existait. Heero l'avait accepté à contre coeur, persuadé qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien de tel.   
- Heero... Insista Zech.   
- Ok. On y va. Pas de prisonniers. Ils ne doit rester aucun témoin. Ils nous agressent, nous allons leur répondre.   
- Et lui ? Demanda Matt en désignant le Chinois.   
Mais cette fois Zech ne laissa pas Heero répondre. Il poussa Wufei dans une des cellules et referma la porte.   
- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. Hurla Wufei. Je n'ai commis aucun délit. C'est anticonstitutionnelle ! Et puis ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire s'appelle un meurtre !   
- Parles en à ton avocat.   
Avec un sourire retors, Zech déposa une petite peluche sur une chaise devant les barreaux. Un lapin jaune acheté aux enchères par Quatre à une fête de la paroisse. Un jour ennuyeux à mourir. Zech avait décidé de garder le jouet afin de se souvenir de ne plus jamais laisser son amant le convaincre de participer aux sauteries des culs bénits. Il faisait ça chaque années, il avait une belle collection d'objet ridicules et inutiles à présent. Avec sa gueule d'ange ce petit enfoiré aurait réussit à lui faire traverser la ville en marchant sur les mains.   
- Si vous continuez à me faire rire comme ça je vais m'éclater la rate. Grogna l'Asiatique. Écoutez je ne m'en irais pas... Je dois parlez à Duo, je ne peux pas rester coincé ici...   
- Nous nous occuperons de votre cas ultérieurement. Le coupa Heero.   
- Mr Kushrénada m'a donné la permission de rester en ville si je le souhaitais.(1)   
Mais les quatre hommes quittèrent le poste de police sans lui accorder un seul regard supplémentaire. Wufei éprouva la violente envie de donner des coups de pieds dans le mur pour exprimer sa contrariété, néanmoins, ayant déjà eu a souffrir d'un tel manque de contrôle il préféra s'abstenir, et se contenta de jurer comme un charretier. Il se fatigua assez vite et à bout de vocabulaire se laissa choir sur le lit étroit. Après tout que faire d'autre que de prendre son mal en patience. Au bout de quatre heures d'attente il en était à discuter avec le lapin synthétique. C'était un interlocuteur très attentif et surtout peu contrariant. Cela lui rappela ce vieux film Harvey (2), et malgré sa situation cette idée lui arracha un sourire. Il aurait du s'inquiéter de ce qui allait lui arriver quand Zech Merquise et les autres reviendraient, mais étrangement il ne se sentait plus vraiment menacé. Après tout il n'avait pas menti, Treize Kushrénada lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il existait pour lui une possibilité de demeurer à Wolf Lake. Bon évidemment c'était avant qu'il ne se conduise comme un salaud et un crétin avec son fils, enfin son beau-fils, mais au vu de leur attachement réciproque c'était du pareil au même. Qu'est-ce que Duo pensait maintenant ? Et que faisait-il ? Wufei aurait donné cher pour le savoir. Il se sentait triste subitement, il avait tant envie de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras. Était-il encore possible de recoller les morceaux. Il n' y avait rien de plus difficile à réparer qu'une confiance brisée. C'est avec nostalgie que le journaliste regarda par l'étroite lucarne la nuit envelopper peu à peu la ville. Il s'étonnait de ne voir personne revenir. Comment les choses s'étaient-elles passées ? Les avaient-ils réellement tous tué ? Il réalisa qu'il se posait une question qui n'avait plus de raison d'être puisqu'en réalité il connaissait la réponse. Ils étaient tous mort à l'heure qu'il est. Leur fin avait dû être horrible, ils avaient quitté la vie dans la douleur mais aussi dans la terreur. Wufei ne savait que penser de cela, peut-être parce qu'il concevait les événements comme un être humain et non comme un métamorphe. Des hommes s'étaient introduit sur leur territoire, ils avaient pris l'un des leurs, lui avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal... N'avaient-ils pas récolté ce qu'ils avaient semé ? La violence. Un long hurlement déchira la nuit en le faisant sursauter, il avait quelque chose de différents de ce qu'il avait entendu les nuits précédentes. Il perdura de longue minutes et se planta dans son coeur comme si ce son pourtant impalpable possédaient des griffes acérés. Puis peu à peu des hurlements semblables lui répondirent. Ils étaient emplis de tristesse, de colère et peut-être de peur. Une effervescence se répandait dans la ville comme un cours d'eau en furie, même de là où il était Wufei pouvait percevoir l'agitation qui s'emparait de Wolf Lake. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Il eut l'impression que sa cellule rétrécissait tant son enfermement et son ignorance des événements lui devenaient insupportable. Il avaient la sensation qu'un petit être maléfique et hystérique pelait ses nerfs comme une banane ! Lui aussi se serrait bien mis à hurler, mais de frustration. Il voulait sortir de là, il voulait voir Duo et pour finir il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il recommençait à s'agiter lorsque les deux adjoints Ben et Matt entrèrent. Leurs vêtements étaient à peu près propres mais leurs mains et leurs visage présentaient des taches de sang et de poussière. L'un d'eux ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Wufei de sortir. Le Chinois n'était subitement plus aussi certain de vouloir quitter cet endroit. Voyant son hésitation les deux métamorphes le saisir chacun par un bras et le conduisirent vers la porte avec détermination. Wufei stoppa des quatre fers pour les entraver. Il essaya d'affermir sa voix.   
- Où on va ?   
- Tu le verras quand on y sera.   
- Écoutez, je n'irais nul part si vous ne me dites pas où on va.   
Ben se tourna vers lui le regard froid. Finit l'air sympa et bon enfant, un tantinet mutin nota Wufei.   
- De deux choses l'une. Tu nous suit gentiment et tout se passe bien, ou alors on est obligé de te forcer la main et là... Crois moi tu n'as pas envie qu'on s'énerve.   
- Je suppose que non. Néanmoins si je peux me permettre, être des métamorphes ne vous dispense pas d'être courtois. A moins que j'ai mal évalué la situation et que vous ne soyez réellement que des animaux ! Des hybrides sans honneur.   
- Où tu les as grosses comme des pastèques ou tu es inconscient ! Commenta Matt.   
- En réalité, elles sont tellement crispées qu'elles doivent avoir la taille de noisettes, mais je souhaite savoir ce que vous comptez faire de moi parce que vous n'avez pas l'air engageant là !   
Malgré la situation un sourire échappa à Ben.   
- Tu ne risque rien pour le moment. On doit juste t'accompagner chez le maire.   
Wufei se laissa guider sans opposer d'avantage de résistance, d'ailleurs à quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Il monta à l'arrière de la voiture et celle-ci démarra aussitôt. Il hésita à poser d'autres questions puis renonça là aussi, il avait le sentiment qu'aucun de ces deux hommes ne lui fourniraient les réponses qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas tard mais les rues étaient pourtant désertes. Sombre et vide de toute vie Wolf Lake ressemblait presque à une ville fantôme. Tous les commerces étaient fermés, même le bar, qui, pour autant que le Chinois avait pu en juger restait ouvert 24h sur 24. Le trajet lui sembla plus long qu'il ne le fut vraiment et ce fut un soulagement lorsque le véhicule se gara devant la maison. Sa façade éclairait le parvis mais c'était tout, les reste du jardin était plongé dans la pénombre. Pourtant Wufei perçu nettement la silhouette de plusieurs loups qui allaient et venaient entre les buissons et les arbres. Par endroit il était même possible de distinguer leurs empreintes dans le fin duvet neigeux qui couvrait pudiquement le sol. A la suite des deux adjoints, Wufei pénétra dans la bâtisse, heureux de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Il stoppa un peu avant l'immense escalier qui menait à l'étage. Juste assez pour éviter l'homme qui atterrissait avec violence à ses pieds. L'Asiatique pensa à juste titre que la réception sur le ventre devait être indépendante de sa volonté. En haut des marches se tenait Trowa. Majestueux. Et surtout furieux de toute évidence. L'homme se releva puis se tourna vers Heero qui sortait de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel reposait des tasses. A l'odeur Wufei compris que c'était du café.   
- Il m'a agressé j'exige que tu l'arrêtes.   
- Il y a des témoins. Demanda Heero d'un ton qui contait à lui seul son ennui devant ce fait qui lui paraissait sans importance.   
Les rares personnes présentes levèrent la tête subitement passionnées par les moulures qui ornaient le plafond. L'homme se tourna vers Wufei.   
- Vous vous l'avez vu ?   
- En réalité... Hésita le jeune journaliste, je vous ai seulement vu atterrir. Je ne vous ai pas vu décoller, alors je ne saurais dire comment vous avez fait.   
Wufei entendit distinctement les divers gloussements à travers la pièce.   
- Raccompagnez donc Iznogoud jusqu'à la sortie. Ironisa Trowa. Le calife n'est pas mort et c'est encore une propriété privée ici. Une propriété sur laquelle vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu.   
Bien que l'ordre eut été prononcé par quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune raison de leur en donner, Ben et Matt saisirent l'homme par chaque bras comme ils l'avaient fait précédemment avec Wufei. Celui-ci résista portant à nouveau son attention sur Heero.   
- Tu as tord de faire de moi ton ennemi.   
- Ennemi ? S'étonna le Japonais. Mais pour que je vous considère comme tel il faudrait que je vous crédite d'une existence. Hors pour moi vous n'en avez aucune.   
- Je veux porter plainte contre lui.   
- Si vous voulez. Mais il n' y aura pas de suite. Trowa souffre d'un dérèglement hormonale passager suite à sa métamorphose. Le docteur G a en sa possession des analyses qui le prouvent. Vous connaissez notre loi aussi bien que moi. Il ne peut être tenue pour responsable de cet acte de violence dont vous l'accusez même s'il y avait des témoins.   
L'homme hors de lui se dirigea vers la porte à grand pas.   
- Encore une chose avant que vous ne partiez. L'arrêta Trowa. Si vous osez encore poser vos immondes yeux de vicelard sur mon compagnon je vous éviscère avec une fourchette à gâteaux.   
- Ho mais j'ai fait bien plus que d'y poser les yeux... Susurra l'homme heureux de décocher sa flèche empoisonnée. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Mon pauvre ami... Vous avez jeté votre dévolu sur du second choix.   
Wufei entendit distinctement le grondement menaçant du nouveau métamorphe. Mais Heero se positionna entre l'homme et les escaliers.   
- Nous avons couché ensemble ? C'est étrange je n'en garde aucun souvenir. Il est vrai que je ne me souvient que des hommes avec lesquels j'ai éprouvé un minimum de plaisir... Bonsoir monsieur Eliote.   
Cette fois la porte claqua violemment et l'homme disparut. Wufei émit un petit sifflement.   
- Je vois qu'on s'amuse. C'est gentille de m'avoir convié à la fête.   
Trowa descendit les quelques marches pour rejoindre le Chinois et lui serrer chaleureusement la main.   
- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux.   
- Merci.   
- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe et pourquoi je suis ici ?   
- C'est Duo qui a demandé à ce que l'on t'amène lorsqu'il a appris que tu étais toujours en ville.   
- Ha. C'était qui ce mec ?   
- Henry Eliote. Le possible successeur de Treize. Un arriviste écoeurant. Enfin... Rajouta-t-il avec un pointe de fiel. Pas si écoeurant que ça je suppose... Il décocha un regard meurtrier à Heero. Ce dernier soupira à l'idée de la scène qui l'attendait. Vivement que ce fichu taux d'hormones revienne à la normale.

A suivre...

(1) chap 6   
(2) Film de Henry Koster. 1950. Le héros un peu farfelu a pour habitude de discuter avec un lapin imaginaire du nom de Harvey. C'est un film inspiré d'une pièce qui a reçue le prix Pulitzer. Hé oui j'aime les vieux films, nul n'est parfait lol


	17. canis lupus 16

Miss Faust : Ha les devoirs ! Beurk, c'est moins drôle que les fics ça lol Voilà la suite, et des nouvelles de Treize... 

Mélisandre : Je suis flattée d'arriver à amuser quelqu'un qui semble manier l'humour avec art, je me souviens avoir bien rit moi aussi à certains passages de ta fic... Bah Wufei n'est qu'un simple humain dans cette histoire, sa seule particularité est de pouvoir communiquer avec l'esprit de la forêt... C'est surtout un être spirituel... Alors c'est vrai que question gloire c'est pas tout à fait ça lol Et puis ça m'amuse de le mettre dans ce genre de situation Hin hin   
J'ai reçu les livres des éditions hoëbeke et tu avais raison ils sont très beaux, je n'ai fait que les feuilleter jusqu'à présent mais je ne regrette pas de les avoir acheté...

Yami-rose : Ha la jalhousie, c'est terrible surtout entre loups lol mais je me demande si Trowa va vraiement se calmer quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, c'est amusant de le voir rabrouer Heero non ? Mais par contre fini les violences entre eux, comme tu dis une fois ça peut s'excuser deux ce serait vraiment du vice. Non Trowa manifeste juste son sentiment de propriété à présent... Même si Heero est amoureux de Trowa, pendant de longues années Trowa a dû regarder l'homme qu'il aimait coucher avec d'autres personnes, ce doit être très douloureux...Quant aux braconniers ils ont eut leur compte lol J'aime déjà pas beaucoup les chasseurs alors les braconniers !!!! Je n'apporte aucune précision sur ce qui s'est passer dans la maison jenkins car je suppose qu'on imagine très bien comment ils ont dû finir...

Kamara62 : Merci de ton impatience Kamara, elle est vraiment très flatteuse. J'espère que tu es toujours là pour la suite et qu'elle te plaira...

Katoru87 : Toi aussi t'aimes les vieux films ? Chouette je me sens moins seule maintenant... En générale les personnes n'en raffolent pas trop, déjà quand tu dis noir et blanc tu vois des grimaces... Bon je ne sais pas si tu obtiendras tout ce que tu veux lol mais voilà la suite... Je n'aborde pas le sujet dans ce chap mais Trowa reste le dominant yeh

Gayana : teu teu teu c'est quoi cette impatience lol Moi j'adore les chaps où on apprends rien... Ca fait marroner le lecteur mdr Je suis contente d'apprendre tu attends la suite, j'espère qu'elle saura te conduire à Wolf Lake...

Supervovo : J'aime bien les films moi aussi, mais en principe j'attends qu'ils sortent en dvd. Je vais très peu au ciné. Mais non Treize n'est pas mort, pleure pas, enfin pas encore lol Allez allez j'arrête de te torturer, viens on va voir Treize... Holala oui notre Trowa est mort de jalousie, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans toutes mes fics je l'imagine toujours jaloux... Je ne sais pas si la fin approche, peut-être... Je ne sais même pas de quoi parlera le prochain chap, enfin un peu dans les grandes lignes...

Keld : C'est sympa de recommander ma fic et je suis super contente de savoir que d'autres l'apprécient, Il est impossible de savoir combien de personnes elle interesse vraiment... J'ai vu qu'ils rediffisaient Wolf lake, j'ai regardé un où deux épisodes mais je les ai vu il y a quelques mois, par contre j'aimerais bien qu'ils diffusent la suite après s'il y en a une car je ne sais pas combien ils ont on tourné d'autres aux usa. Tu sais toi ? J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait comme avec freakylinks... Je déteste qu'on me coupe les séries à moitié !!!

Kazuza : Merciii. Rougit sous le compliment mais l'apprécie énomément.

Comme d'hab je vous remercie toutes pour votre soutient et les petits papotages que nous échangeons. Bon le chapitre n'est pas très long mais je me suis dit que c'était un peu comme une boîte de chocolat, il vaut mieux pouvoir en mangerun ou deux que pas du tout lol Quoique si on est un gros gourment on en sort plus frustré ! Ciao ciao...

Canis lupus   
Chapitre 16

Heero tendit son plateau vers Zech et Quatre qui saisirent chacun une tassse. Wufei refusa, il ne buvait jamais de café, et Trowa n'eut droit qu'à une infusion. Heero trouvait que ce dernier n'avait absolument pas besoin de caféine. Ensuite il se tourna vers les deux autres adjoints mais ils refusèrent également.   
- Vous pouvez rentrer pour vous reposer. Et vous... Laver. Zech et moi nous restons vous n'aurez qu'à aller directement au boulot demain.   
Wufei constata que le Japonais avait les cheveux humides, cela semblait indiquer qu'il avait suivi ses propres conseilles. Monsieur Yui voulait bien tuer, mais de toute évidence il ne souhaitait pas garder trop longtemps de traces de ses actes. Il imagina durant quelques secondes ce qui avait dû arriver aux braconniers et à son patron puis chassa ces images sanguinaires. Il se rappelait trop bien ce que lui même avait éprouvé lorsque ce hargneux loup gris lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir.   
- Pourquoi tout le monde a-t-il l'air si nerveux ? Et que font ces loups dehors ? On y voit pas grand chose avec la nuit, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a beaucoup.   
- Ils attendent. Répondit Heero laconique.   
- Quoi ?   
- Des nouvelles de Treize. De notre chef de meute. Précisa Trowa. Pour nous ce serait comme perdre un roi... C'est un événement considérable. Et politiquement cela pourrait devenir une catastrophe.   
- Le loup dans la cage, c'était lui. Continua le Japonais. Tu avais raison, il y avait un sacré paquet d'appareils de toute sorte la bas. Van Halen a tout simplement continué le projet de son père. Il voulait filmer une transformation pour prouver que son géniteur n'était pas bargeot et que les loups-garous existent. Pour se venger de nous aussi. Nous avons retrouvé un cahier de notes qu'avait laissé Van Halen père. C'est une terrible erreur qu'on commis nos prédécesseurs. Cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences encore plus catastrophiques. Quoique la situation présente n'est pas tellement mieux. Treize est en train de mourire. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es là.   
Wufei écarquilla les yeux. Qu'entendait-il pas là ?   
- Pour Dieu sait quelle raison Duo pense que tu pourras le soigner, que tu es le nouveau Lien, que l'esprit de la forêt communique avec toi.   
Le sourire ironique de Heero se passait de tout autre commentaire. Il était bien évident qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde et Wufei était bien d'accord avec lui. Il soupira.   
- J'ai déjà expliqué à Duo que c'était n'importe quoi !   
- Tu prétendais aussi que les loups-garous n'existaient pas.   
Tous les visages se levèrent vers l'étage. Duo, habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds, se tenait contre la rambarde, ce qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur le hall.   
- Ce matin encore, reprit-il, tu n'imaginais pas que des êtres tels que nous puissent marcher sur Terre et encore moins que tu forniquerais avec l'un d'entrez eux.   
Wufei se demanda ce qui le contariait le plus. Le sourire sardonique, presque cruel, le regard sans expression, ou l'utilisation du terme forniquer, qui ravalait leur nuit d'amour à une étreinte uniquement animale où les sentiments n'avaient eu aucune place.   
- De toute manière, reprit Duo, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. A partir de maintenant ta vie dépend de la sienne. S'il meurt, tu meurs. Et au cas ou tu te poserais la question ce n'est pas une décision du conseil... C'est la mienne. (1) Maintenant ramènes tes fesses ici.   
Sans attendre de voir si Wufei s'exécutait le jeune homme tourna les talons et pénétra dans une pièce sur sa droite. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Wufei dévisagea Trowa, Quatre, puis Heero et enfin Zech. Ce tour d'horizon lui permit de comprendre qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'aiderait si Duo décidait vraiment de le tuer. Quatre qui estimait que Wufei avait droit à une explication le fixa dans les yeux.   
- Bien que tu n'est pas été admis dans la communauté, Duo t'a choisit pour compagnon en faisant l'amour avec toi. Avec un loup, comme lui, cela n'aurait été guère plus qu'une aventure mais comme tu es un humain il marque ainsi sa... Le jeune blond hésita un peu sur l'utilisation du terme. Sa propriété sur toi. Et puisque tu es aux yeux de notre communauté, quantité négligeable, Duo a droit de vie et de mort sur toi. Personne ici ne s'interposera, même ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord. Ce sont nos lois.(2)   
- Vous n'êtes que des animaux ! Hurla le Chinois. Aucun être vivant n'a un droit de propriété sur un autre !   
- Vous possédez bien des chiens, des chats, des oiseaux et dans certains pays des Hommes possèdent d'autres Hommes. L'esclavage n'est pas aussi mort que vous vous plaisez à le croire. Votre société est loin d'être plus civilisée que la notre, elle est juste plus hypocrite. Asséna Heero sans émotion.   
Wufei s'étouffait presque de rage. Il n'en trouvait plus ses mots, tant son indignation culminait. Il leur tourna le dos et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Duo. Ce dernier était assis près d'un grand lit en chêne massif où reposait le grand loup noir qu'il avait aperçu dans la maison Jenkins. Dans un coin de la pièce un homme d'un certain âge tripotait nerveusement sa moustache. Assis lui aussi il se leva à l'entrée de Wufei.   
- Bonsoir, dit-il à voix basse, je suis le docteur Gordon.   
L'Asiatique lui adressa un bref regard puis posa ses prunelles ardentes sur celui que la nuit dernière il tenait encore dans ses bras .   
- Et maintenant que suis-je sensé faire ? Ceindre mon frond d'une courronne de fleur, passer une robe et aller danser pieds nus dans la forêt pour invoquer la nature ?   
C'est à peine s'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, les mots glissaient hors de ses lèvres comme des sepents chargés de rancoeur. Il avait fait du mal à Duo et il en était profondément désolé, mais cela ne justifiait en rien son comportement actuel et surtout la manière méprisante dont il affichait sa "propriét" sur lui. Il pouvait comprendre la peine qu'il éprouvait devant la mort imminante de son beau-père mais il n'acceptait pas sa conduite et encore moins sa domination. Pour qui se prenait-il ?   
Duo se releva, s'approcha calmement puis avec une vitesse et une force stupéfiante il colla violemment Wufei contre le mur, son avant bras appuyé sur sa trachée, et son corps contre le sien pour empêcher tout mouvement défensif. Ses lèvres contre son oreilles il murmura :   
- Tu aurais tord de ne pas me prendre au sèrieux...   
Wufei étira son cou pour reprendre un peu d'air. Duo relacha un peu sa prise.   
- Ho mais je te prends tout à fait au sèrieux... J'ai culpabilisé toute la journée car je pensais avoir été injuste avec toi ce matin... Mais finallement j'étais peut-être pas totalement dans le faux.   
L'Asiatique ressentit dans tout son corps le grondement sourd du métamorphe. Ses yeux dorés était coupant comme les plus fines lames... Il sentit les lèvres de Duo sur son cou, le bout de sa langue remontait langoureusement jusqu'à la base de son menton puis suivre le délicat pavillon de son oreille. Le jeune homme se sentit frémire jusque dans ses orteilles. Mortifié il réalisa que Duo ne pouvait que sentir son érection en étant si proche de son corps. C'était si différent de ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit, moins sentimentale mais tellement plus animal... Wufei refusait d'admettre qu'il trouvait la situation follement ecxitante. Comment Duo qui s'était montré si câlin, presque soumis pouvait à présent se révéler si dominateur, si bestial... Il pressentait que si les circonstances avaient été autres il l'aurait prit avec brutalité et Wufei commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas aimé cela. Non hurlait une partie de sa raison, celle qui lui rapelait qu'il n'avait même jamais voulu entendre parlé d'un percing au têton sauf s'il avait droit à une anesthésie générale... Bon sang réveilles toi hurla la même voix dans sa tête, il a quand même parlé de te tuer ! Avec un rire bas et moqueur le métamorphe relacha Wufei et le propulsa vers le lit de Treize.   
- Débrouilles toi comme tu veux mais guerris le. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu l'as fait pour moi dans la forêt. Tu as soigné mon épaule déboitée seulement en me touchant.   
- C'était une coincidance, elle n'était probablement pas vraiment déboitée... Et même si tu disais vrai je ne sais pas comment cela s'est produit.   
- Trouves. Déclara Duo sèchement.   
Quatre, Heero et Trowa quittèrent le pas de la porte pour se rapprocher. Le Japonais posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Wufei.   
- Essai de le toucher. Murmura-t-il. Il se passera peut-être quelque chose.   
Cette marque de considération inattendue surpris beaucoup le Chinois mais lui fit du bien. Wufei s'agenouilla près du lit et glissa ses doigts dans la fourure sombre du loup tout en fixant Duo.   
- Que ce soit bien clair Canis Rufus, siffla-t-il, je ne fais pas ça parce que tu me menaces mais parce que j'estime que toute vie est précieuse. Et je ne t'appartiendrais jamais.   
Duo eut un sourire en coin mais ne répondit rien. Il préféra laisser Wufei se concentrer, le "tu m'appartiens déj" qu'il sentait sur le bord de sa langue n'aurait fait que relancer une polémique qui n'était pas d'actualité. Duo avez décidé que larmoyer ne serait d'aucune utilité dans son aventure avec Wufei et surtout ce n'était pas dans sa nature, le découragement ne durait jamais. S'il fallait attacher cet humain borné au pied de son lit, fois de métamorphe il le ferais. Il le ferait tellement huler de plaisir qu'à la fin Wufei n'aurait plus assez de voix pour autre chose que des gémissements. Et s'il fallait utiliser la force, alors il l'utiliserait. Il n'avait jamais été dans son intention de le tuer, mais peut-être que la menace suffirait à motiver Wufei. Et puis il n'avait pas menti en disant que sa vie dépendait de celle de Treize, si Eliot était élu chef de meute, il ordonnerait au mieux l'internement du Chinois dans l'asile de la ville, au pire la mort. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Mais si Wufei guérissait Treize, non seulement cela lui conserverait un père qu'il aimait, mais cela donnerait à Wufei une position particulière dans la meute. Il en ferait partie sans lui appartenir réellement. Chaque loup le protègerait comme s'il était l'un des leurs. Par contre il devrait aussi se soumettre à leurs lois. Ca c'était pas gagné.   
Au bout de quelques minutes il devint évident pour tout le monde qu'il ne se passait absolument rien.   
- Tu ne te concentres peut-être pas assez. Dit Quatre pour l'encourager.   
Wufei lui jeta le regard du pitbull(3) à qui on vient d'ôter sa patée.   
- Tu crois que c'est facile avec vous tous sur mon dos ! Je fais ce que je peux.   
Wufei Grincheux Chang se redressa brusquement.   
- Ca ne sert à rien. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était peut-être dans l'ordre des choses qu'il meurt ?   
- Ce n'est pas à cause de ses blessures qu'il meurt, intervint le docteur Gordon. Cela, Trowa et moi même sommes parfaitement en mesure de le soigner. De plus les loups on une faculté de récupération hors du commun, qui dans certains cas accélère leur guérison quand cela est possible. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, ce ne sont que des organismes vivants et ils en présentent aussi les faiblesses. Une maladie comme le cancer leur est tout aussi fatal qu'à nous, mais elle met plus de temps à les tuer, ce qui n'est pas forcemment une bonne chose remarquait... Là il se trouve que ce Van Halen a injecté à Mr Kuschrénada un produit que nous ne parvenons pas à analyser. J'en ai envoyé un échantillon à Sally Po et elle est aussi démunie que nous. Comment soigner ce que nous ne parvenons pas à identifier puis à isoler ? Peut-être Van Halen souhaitait-il affaiblir sa volonté, peut-être son corps ou bien était-ce destiné à facilité et accélérer la transformation... Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Quoiqu'il en soit ce produit l'empoisone. son corps résiste mais...   
Wufei n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la fin de la phrase il était plus qu'évident que Treize Kushrénada perdait la bataille.   
- Nous ne sommes pas préparé à sa mort. Rajouta Trowa. Politiquement je veux dire. Eliot pense que nous n'avons pas à vivre cacher, à nous terrer comme des lapins. Il dit à qui veut l'entendre que nous sommes la race dominante, et que nous devons quitter Wolf Lake pour conquérir le monde. Que nous devons nous infiltrer dans les postes clés, que nous devons nous reproduire d'avantage afin d'être de plus en plus nombreux, et que peu à peu nous dominerons les humains qu'il considère comme une sous race. Il a quelques partisants dans cette ville, plus nombreux que nous ne le voudrions. Jusqu'à présent la plupart des loups ont confiance en Treize pour les guider, c'est sa force et son charisme qui font barrage à Eliot. Mais beaucoup d'entre nous, surtout les plus jeunes, se sentent prisonnier de ce qu'ils sont, ils ne se satisfont plus d'une vie simple, ils s'éloignent de la nature et crois de moins en moins à nos anciennes croyances. Eliot leur offre une Aventure. Un moyen de changer leur quotidien et beaucoup pourraient se laisser influencer par ces belles paroles. Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il ne leur offre que la mort. Nous ne seront jamais assez fort et assez nombreux pour nous imposer comme il le prétend. Tout ce qu'il apportera c'est des tueries. Côté humain et côté loup. Il va utiliser la mort de Treize pour appuyer ses dires et prouver que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici... Alors non Wufei. Je ne crois pas que sa mort sois dans l'ordre des choses.   
- Peut-être que si vous aviez arrêté Van Halen et les braconniers au lieu de les tuer nous saurions de quoi votre chef de meute est en train de mourir.   
Sans rajouter un mot le Chinois reposa ses mains sur le corps du loup.

A suivre...

(1) ben quoi, j'ai jamais prétendu que Duo était aussi sympa qu'il en avait l'air... C'est que c'est rancunier un loup-garou lol   
(2) Alors ça je l'ai completement inventé lol J'espère que les fans de Wolf lake ne m'en voudront pas. L'esprit de la série est loin d'être respecté...   
(3) Je sais c'est un jugement injuste car certains de ces chiens sont très gentils


	18. canis lupus 17

Bonjour ! Alors voilà une suite qui a faillit rester sur mon disque dur ad vitam eternam car je l'exècre, mais étant incapable de pondre quelque chose d'autre, je me suis décidée à la mettre tout de même en ligne. Je n'étais pas très sûre de la suite à donner à l'histoire mais bon...

Miss faust : Effacement de review ? Beuh quand ça m'arrive je trouve ça très contrariant parce que l'on arrive pas à se souvenir de ce que l'on avait écrit... donc du coup tu m'en a écrits deux finallement lol Voici les premiers pas de notre wufei en tant que guérisseur...

Gayana : Bon ici Duo est déjà un peu moins dominateur mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi !

Mélisandre : J'ai pas osé pour la robe et la couronne de fleurs lol A priori Duo dominant semble en avoir séduit plus d'une il va falloir que je travaille le sujet pour la suite... lol

Kazufu : C'est plutôt bien de rater des chapitres comme ça on a l'impression que c'est plus long mdr Bon c'est pas encore top la joie dans ce chap mais ça viendra... en principe...

Katoru 87 : Es-tu bizarres ? Je crois que je ne m'aventurerai pas sur ce terrain qui pourrait trés vite devenir glissant lol En fait dominant/dominé, je change souvent d'idée selon le moment... alors je suis mal placé pour donner un avis :-)

Kazuza : Ha ha Tuerons nous Treize-chou ? Et bien la réponse c'est maintenant dans ce chapitre lol Cela a été une décision difficile...

Kamara62 : Bon, vu mon propre retard, je suis dans l'incapacité de faire une remarque sur le tien lol j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour cette attente...

Yami-Rose : J'aime ta logique lol Mais pour être franche j'ai longtemps hésité pour savoir si je devais laisser Treize mourir ou pas... Cet élément change le cours de la fic... Quant aux lois de la meute, le fait qu'elles existent est une chose, que Wufei accepte de s'y plier en est une autre mdr Le côté humain à son loulou, je suis pas certaine qu'il soit partant... lol

Merci à vous d'être toujours présentes. Bonne fin de semaine.

**Canis lupus  
**_Chapitre 17_

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Wufei se releva, la tête basse.  
- Désolé. Il ne se passe toujours rien. Je vous jure que j'essaye, repris le Chinois, que j'ai réellement envie de le sauver...  
Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Des regards s'échangeaient pour chercher du reconfort ou une idée chez l'autre.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais Wufei se sentait coupable. Peut-être parce que Duo, assis à même le sol, près du lit, la tête posée sur le matelas, à quelque centimètres de celle du loup, paraissait effondré à l'idée de perdre Treize. Il ne regardait personne et ne parlait pas, comme s'il était seulement perdu dans l'autre. C'est sans doute à ce moment là que Wufei compris que les deux hommes avaient été plus qu'un père et un fils, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi exactement il le savait, mais cela lui apparaissait comme une évidence. Il se sentit furieusement jaloux mais également désolé pour eux. Il vint s'accroupir près du jeune homme et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Duo l'ignora délibérément et Wufei se senti rejeter. Il n'était pas ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui, il le decevait... S'il avait cru comprendre auparavant ce que Duo avait éprouvé ce matin lorsqu'ils s'étaient quitté il avait maintenant le loisir de se rendre compte qu'il n'en n'était rien. C'était beaucoup plus douloureux, on se sentait vide et sans valeur. Sans bien savoir s'il en avait le droit il caressa les longues mèches châtain qui dévalaient son dos comme une rivière en crue. Malgré son orgueil il eut envie de supplier. Il ne l'avait pas fait tout a l'heure devant les menaces mais il était près à le faire maintenant pour un geste d'affection. Une exclamation de Trowa les fit tous sursauter.  
- C'est pas possible que nous soyons aussi bêtes !  
Trowa les regarda tour à tour.  
- Il communique avec l'esprit de la forêt !  
- Ca nous le savons. Ironisa Zech. Mais il ne semble pas...  
Quatre posa la main sur le bras de son petit ami pour l'interrompre.  
- Non Trowa a raison. C'est tellement évident.  
- La terre... Murmura Heero.  
- Et l'arbre. Conclu Duo.  
Wufei se releva, un peu contrarié qu'on l'ignore.  
- Ca vous dérangerez de m'expliquer.  
- Oui bien sûr, reprit Quatre. Nous sommes désolés Wufei, nous t'avons demandé de faire quelque chose que tu étais incapable de faire ici. Un Lien tire sa force de la nature puisqu'il la tire de l'esprit de la forêt. Dans cette maison tu es coupé de la Terre nourricière.  
- Ha.  
Il ne voyait pas d'autre commentaire à apporter. Il vit avec stupefaction Duo soulever Treize comme si malgré sa taille il n'avait pas pesé d'avantage qu'une boite de gâteaux. Cela lui rappela la facilité avec laquelle Heero avait lui même porté Trowa quelques jours auparavant.  
- On y va. Déclara le Japonais.  
- Heu, dans la forêt ? En pleine nuit ? Interrogea Wufei.  
Duo lui offrit un sourir sarcastique.  
- Tu as peur des grands méchants loups peut-être... Ho mince, mais je crois bien que tu es déjà en leurs compagnie !  
- Très drôle. Tu présentes aussi des numéros de cirque ? Je rappelle au brillant canidé que tu es que je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain qui ne voit pas la nuit.  
Quatre s'interposa physiquement entre les deux hommes pour qu'ils cessent de s'envoyer des regards vénimeux.  
- Je crois que ça ira même pour toi. La nuit est Claire ce soir, la lune est dégagée. Et je te guiderais si c'est nécessaire.  
- Je suppose que vous demander si vous avez une lampe de pocheserait idiot.  
- Il doit y en avoir une dans la boîte à gant de la voiture de service. Je la prendrais en passant proposa Zech.

La petite troupe quitta la maison et se dirigea vers les bois, à quelques mètres à peine, sous le regard des loups qui attendaient dehors. Wufei avait beau savoir qu'il ne risquait rien, il trouvait le bruit de leurs déplacements et leurs ombres mouvantes inquiétants.  
Duo repoussa du pied la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol puis déposa Treize. Il s'installa à ses côté pour prendre sa tête sur ces genoux, mais Trowa lui fit singne de s'éloigner.  
- Je crois qu'il est préférable que seul Wufei soit en contact avec lui.

Le Chinois, déterminé, s'agenouilla encore une fois près du loup. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour essayer de se détendre, et surtout oublier "qu'il se les gelait abominablement". Sans savoir pourquoi il faisait cela exactement, il posa l'une de ses mains à la base de la tête de l'animal et l'autre sur le tronc de l'arbre immense qui se dressait à ses côtés. C'était des gestes qui semblait inscrit quelque part dans ces gènes, une sorte de mémoire qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, et qui malgré tout était sienne. Zech, Quatre, Heero, Trowa et le docteur Gordon s'étaient un peu éloignés et obsevaient la scène avec attention, guètant la moindre évolution. Sans que quoique ce soit fut visible, ils sentirent tout de même un changement dans l'air, comme une vibration, ou une musique trop lointaine pour que l'on puisse la reconnaitre et en saisir toute la beauté.

**Je vous en prie, si j'ai le moindre don, pensa-t-il, faites que ça marche... Aidez moi. Cette homme ne doit pas mourire il est trop important pour les siens, de sa vie dépend le fragile équilibre de la meute...** _Qu'es tu prêt à donner en échange ?_ Wufei sursauta. Il savait que cette voix ne s'était adressée qu'à lui, que sa résonnance n'était qu'intèrieure et non produite par de quelconques cordes vocales. **Que voulez vous ?** _Ta vie. Consens tu à me la donner ?_ Wufei frissona. On lui demandait un prix élevé pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais sa vie avait-elle de la valeur comparée à la sienne ? Il n'était nécessaire à personne, alors que Treize était le guide de toute une communauté. Peut-être était-ce aussi l'occasion de faire vraiment quelque chose de bien au moin une fois dans sa vie. **Je consens. Avant... puis-je vous demandez pourquoi moi ?** _Cela a été décidé avant ta naissance, lorsque ta mère est venue ici._ **Ma mère est venu à Wolf Lake ?** _Oui. Ta venue n'est pas un hasard, je t'ai appelais, je savais que tu m'entendrais parce que cela était inévitable. Je suis toi et tu es moi._ **Je ne suis pas trés sûr de comprendre.** _Plus tard._ **Plus tard je serais mort.** _La mort n'existe pas pour la nature. Il est temps à présent, son organisme ne résistera pas si nous n'ôtons pas ces toxines de son corps._ **On y va alors.**

Au départ wufei ne sentit presque rien c'était comme si un courant léger passait en lui, occasionnant une sensation de foumillement. Puis le courant se fit de plus en plus froid, jusqu'à devenir glacé. Il sentit sa tête tournée et fut saisi de violentes nausées. Il vacilla mais ne s'écroula pas. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de se laisser aller. Son crâne se mit à le faire souffrire comme si des milliers de sabots de chevaux raisonnaient dans des rues pavées. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Il lui sembla entendre des voix mais sans comprendre le sens de ce qu'elles disaient. L'une d'elleparaissait être celle deDuo. Il criait... Mais quoi ?Wufei avait l'impression qu'un épais brouillard enveloppait son corps et son esprit, le coupant du monde. Il ressentit une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Puis plus rien... Il se sentit léger, comme une plume emportée par le vent...

Heero et Trowa retenaient Duo qui se demenait comme la bête sauvage qu'il pouvait être. De fureur, il mordit Trowa à la main pour l'obliger à céder. Celui-ci grogna de douleur mais ne le lâcha pas. Quatre se précipita au devant de lui.  
- Arrêtes Duo ! Nous ne savons pas ce qui risque de se passer si nous interrompons le processus maintenant. Sois réaliste nom de Dieu !  
- La vérité c'est que vous n'en avez rien à foutre qu'il meurt !  
- Ce n'est pas vrai. Souffla Heero. Mais là si on intervient on risque de faire plus de mal que de bien.  
- Réfléchis, Reprit Trowa. Aucun Lien n'est jamais mort de cette manière. Ils vivent vieux. L'esprit à attendu un temps infini avant que n'apparaisse une personne à nouveau capable de communiquer avec lui, il ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger.  
- Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une force consciente ! S'énerva Duo. Peut-être que Wufei ne s'y prend pas comme il faut...  
- Je te rappelles que c'est une idée à toi. Répliqua Zech. Il est trop tard pour changer d'avis maintenant. Tu pourrais les tuer tout les deux !  
Quatre jeta à son amants un regard acéré qui lui promettait des moments difficiles lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais le corps de Wufei se détacha de l'arbre et du loup pour s'écrouler dans la neige. Heero et Trowa lachèrent Duo que se précipita vers le Chinois pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le docteur Gordon examina Treize qui commençait à remuer et à gémir. L'animal ouvrit les yeux puis se redressa avec difficultée, épuisé.  
- Je crois qu'il va bien. Il a juste besoin de repos. Nous allons refaires des analyses pour nous en assurer.  
De son côté Trowa examinait Wufei.  
- Sa tension est très basse et sa température bien au dessous de la normale.  
Portes le vite à l'intèrieur. Heero occupes toi de Treize. Nous devons les ramener au chaud.  
- Il faut peut-être le laisser en contact avec la terre un peu plus non ? Interrogeat Duo. Il a sans doute besoin de ça pour aller mieux comme il en a eu besoin pour soigner mon beau-père...  
-S'il reste là c'est l'hypothermie assurée.  
-Nous pourrions faire comme l'ours, nous transformer et le réchauffer de nos corps.  
Trowa réfléchit quelques secondes et pensa que ce serait idiot de négliger la proposition de Duo. Elle était tout à fait réaliste.  
- Ok. Tu as raison.  
Finallement seuls Heero et Quatre se précipitèrent vers la maison avec Treize et le docteur Gordon. Le Japonais nota, non sans humour, que Trowa recommençait à donner des ordres, et que personne, pas même son patron, n'avait chercher à lui discuter son autorité. Elle semblait une chose acquise pour tous.  
Zech prit un instant pour s'adresser aux loups qui les entouraient.  
- Ca va aller maintenant. Notre chef va mieux.  
Des hulements éclatèrent dans la nuit. D'autres en villes et dans les campagnes leurs répondirent. C'était une symphonie inquiétante pour une oreille étrangère. Empreinte de mystère, dans un paysage que l'alliance de la neige et de la lumière sélène coloraitd'une magnifique teinte argentée.  
Zechse transforma pour rejoindre Duo et Quatre près de Wufei. Deux autres loups, désireux d'aider, sortirent des buissons pour se joindre à eux.

Duo installa Wufei dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit avec délicatesse puis le recouvrit de ses couvertures. Trowa en prit d'autres dans l'armoires et les rajouta. Il relança également le feu dans la cheminée. L'état de Wufei ne s'était en rien amélioré dehors et malgré le barrage de leur corps couverts de fourure sa température avait refusé de remonter. Inquiet, et voyant qu'il n' y aurait aucune amélioration ils avaient ramené le Chinois dans la maison.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
- A priori c'est juste de l'épuisement. L'état de Treize était critique. En fin de compte dans ce genre de processus le Lien est une sorte d'antenne. Il emmagasine la maladie puis la transmet à l'arbre qui la renvoit à la terre. Là elle est neutralisée.  
- Treize était mourrant et c'est un loup-garou résistant... Wufei n'est qu'un humain...  
Trowa soupira. C'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait mais il refusait de le montrer à son ami.  
Duo passa une main affectueuse sur le frond et la joue du Chinois.  
- Je suis si désolé mon coeur de t'avoir imposé cela... Si désolé... Et si son organisme ne résistait pas ?  
- Je crois que dans ce cas l'esprit de la forêt aurait refusé d'intervenir. Il n'utiliserait pas Wufei au risque de le détruire.  
Mais malgré ces paroles réconfortantes les journées passèrent sans que Wufei ne se rétablisse. Treize en revenche était sur pieds deux jours plus tard. Il hésita puis finallement avec l'accord de tous décida qu'il valait mieux tranférer Wufei à l'hôpital. Là, Sally pourrait lui apporter les soins nécessaires à son état. Duo restanuits et jours, personne ne pu le convaincre de laisser Wufei ne fusse qu'une minute. Le docteur Gordon avait émis l'hypothèse que peut-être le jeune homme n'avait pas été en mesure d'éliminer tout le mal que son corps avait accumulé en lui, mais cela n'était d'aucune utilité pour Sally. Elle ne pouvait que constater que la santée de Wufei semblait déclinante. Les analyses ne rêvelaient rien de particulier et n'indiquaient donc pas comment le soigner. Elle se sentait furieuse, inutile et par conséquent frustrée. C'était un cas qui dépassait de loin la médecine. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était maintenir son organisme autant que possible.

Les premiers jours beaucoup de personnes étaientvenues à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles, mais il avait fallut interdire les visites. Seul Duo avait été autorisé à rester et Treize à passer tous les jours. Peu à peu ses visites s'étaient espacées et son beau-fils lui en tenait rigueur. Comment pouvait-il délaisser Wufei alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ?  
Ce n'est que cinq jours plus tard qu'il comprit son erreur. Treize, malgré l'interdiction de visite arriva avec Heero, Quatre et Trowa. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient travaillé d'arrache pied afin de regrouper tous les écrits qu'avaient pu laisser les Liens précédents : Lettres, journaux intimes, registres... Ils avaient fouillé la bibliothèque, étaient passé de maison en maison pour voir qui conservait quoi, puis une fois les documents réunis, ils les avaient étudié. Aucun ne faisait mention d'un affaiblissement ou d'une mort à cause de la guérison d'un membre de la meute. En fait les Liens semblaient avoir une espérance de vie d'une moyenne de cent ans. Leurs seules obligations étaient de respecter la nature, de soigner les métamorphes et les animaux lorsque la médecine naturelle en était incapable, et de faire une retraite de trois jours au coeur des bois une fois l'an. Là, se trouvait un cercle construit de pierres, sur lesquelles étaient gravé différents symbôles très anciens. C'était le centre énergétique de la région. Le Lien restait assis en son centre, en méditation, sans nourriture et sans visite. Il avait le droit à un peu d'eau et à quelques herbes à fumer qui pouvait favoriser la communication avec son environnement. D'après les écrits cela assainissait le corps et l'aura.  
- Peut-être devrions nous le conduire la bas. Finit par proposer Treize après avoir exposé leurs découvertes à Duo.  
- Il n'est pas en état, il mourra de froid. De plus c'est un lieu sacré, il est le seul à pouvoir y pénétrer.  
- La situation étant particulière, nous pourrions rester avec lui et le réchauffer comme vous avez essayé de le faire la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé une retraite spirituelle... Donc je ne pense pas que nous enfreignions une quelconque règle en demeurant à ses côtés.  
Duo secoua la tête, un peu égaré.  
- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut faire. Je n'aurais pas dû l'obligé à faire cela... J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre que je n'ai pas réalisé que je mettais Wufei en danger... Cela semblait si facile pour lui dans la forêt, il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte ! En quelque seconde je n'avais plus du tout mal.  
- Tu n'avais qu'une épaule déboîtée. Souffla Quatre. Treize était mourant.  
- C'est vrai, et je n'aurais pas dû le menacer pour l'obliger à le soigner.  
Heero afficha un sourire narquois.  
- Alors là tu m'excuseras mais je pense qu'il a prit sa décision tout seul. Je doute que tes grognements de yorkshire caractériel l'ait tant impressionné. Je ne prétends pas le connaître aussi bien que toi, mais il me semble qu'il a un grand respect pour la vie de toute créature, et il est suffisamment intelligent pour avoir tout de suite compris la réelle importance de Treize dans la meute. Moi je suis persuadé qu'il a prit sa décision en toute connaissance de cause. A un moment il s'est forcement rendu compte que son état s'aggravait. Maintenant ou bien nous restons là, à le regarder s'étioler, ou bien nous nous bougons le cul et nous tentons de l'aider. La dernière chose dont il a besoin c'est que tu pleurniches sur ta culpabilité.

A suivre...


	19. canis lupus 18

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un très joyeux noël et une bonne année 2005.

**Canis Lupus  
**_Chapitre 18 _

Heero se tut, se remettant doucement de sa longue tirade. Duo le regardait avec une tête de poisson Lune qui aurait abusé du cannabis.  
Les autres aussi étaient bien un peu étonnés, mais cela se voyait moins.  
Finalement Treize haussa les épaules et passa un bras autour des épaules de son beau fils.  
- Je ne l'aurais pas dit ainsi mais c'était l'idée générale. Je me sens responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Pas seulement parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie mais parce qu'il est l'un des nôtres à présent, et qu'il est un Lien. En tant que Lien je crois que sa place n'est pas à l'hôpital, et que nous devons agir, pour son bien et pour le notre.  
Il leva une main pour interrompre la discussion qu'il sentait poindre.  
- Nous l'avons fait admettre ici parce que c'est ce que nous devions faire en priorité afin d'avoir une idée précise de son état, et aussi parce que nous étions dépassés. Mais à ce jour, les docteurs Pô et Gordon ont reconnu qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Alors je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'agir comme les Anciens, puisque notre science ne nous aide pas. En tant que métamorphes nous savons que la nature est toute puissante, qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui décide qui doit vivre ou mourir quoiqu'en pense les hommes dans leur orgueil immense. Nous ne contrôlons rien, nous n'avons jamais rien contrôlé, nous nous plaisons à le croire parce que c'est rassurant, et parce que cela nous permet de faire ce que nous voulons dans l'unique but d'accumuler plus de richesses et plus de pouvoir. C'est un leurre et un jour nous devrons payer. Mais nous, nous savons, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous devons conduire Wufei la bas et avoir la foi.  
Duo acquiesça sans un mot. Il enveloppa Wufei dans la couverture de l'hôpital et dans deux autres que lui tendit Quatre. Il espérait que c'était vraiment la bonne solution et qu'ils ne commettaient pas une erreur. Dans le fond cela paraissait logique, enfin dans la logique qui était la leur.

C'est ainsi que les cinq métamorphes conduisirent le Chinois au coeur de la forêt. Ils firent une partie du chemin en Land rover, tant que le sentier resta praticable mais il fallut continuer à pieds sur près de deux kilomètres.  
Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière entourée de séquoias si immenses qu'il était facile de deviner qu'ils avait vu passer bien des années. Ils ressemblaient à des gardiens, fiers et puissants. En son centre, toujours parfaitement dessiné, il y avait le cercle de pierres dont ils avaient vu des illustrations, sur chacune d'elle un signe différent. Pour la plupart c'était de petites représentations primitives d'animaux, d'arbres, de fleurs, d'éléments. L'espace sacré avait à peu prés trois mètres de diamètre et il était complètement vierge. Il n' y avait que de la terre. Aucune plante, aucune mauvaise herbe, et pas un flocon de neige, alors qu'elle tapissait toute la région.  
Duo déposa Wufei au centre, enveloppé de ses couvertures. Les métamorphes se dévêtirent. Cinq loup se couchèrent autour du Chinois, et même en partie sur lui, afin de le protéger du froid grâce à leur fourrure et à leur chaleur corporelle. Duo posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et une longue attente commença.  
Parties presque à l'aurore, ils virent bientôt le soleil grimper au plus haut dans le ciel, puis redescendre petit à petit. Malgré leur angoisse, les loups sommeillaient la plupart du temps. La neige recommença à tomber, balayée par des rafales mais sans pénétrer le cercle, c'était comme s'ils étaient entourés d'une bulle invisible qui les aurait coupé du monde. C'était étrange de voire les flocons s'éparpillaient uniquement hors du cercle, de voir les arbres plier sous le vent sans ressentir le plus petit souffle d'air. La température restait basse naturellement mais rien à côté de ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Wufei percevait des présences sur les bords de sa conscience, en particulier celle de Duo qui ne l'avait pas quitter. C'était comme s'ils étaient au delà d'une porte, il avait connaissance de leur attente, mais sans que cela soit clairement formulé dans son esprit. Pour lui le temps et l'espace n'avaient plus grande signification.  
Au début il avait eut un peu peur, perdu au milieu de prairies immenses. Il avait appelé. Duo surtout. Mais rien ni personne ne lui avait répondu. Il était resté un long moment immobile, indécis. Était-ce cela la mort, cette immensité verte de vallons et de montagnes ? Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Devrait-il errer à l'infini ? Y avait-il quelque chose, ailleurs, plus loin dans les collines ou au delà ? Aucun moyen de savoir sans s'y rendre. Alors il avait marché. Pendant de longues heures. Sans croiser autre chose que de petits animaux, campagnols, renards, oiseaux, lézards... Mais aucune présence humaine ou qui y ressembla. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ni pour où, il avait continuer à avancer. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, et le soleil brillait, sans brûler, juste assez pour que la chaleur soit agréable. Il sentait ses cheveux voler sous l'impulsion d'une douce brise. Des chevaux sauvages passèrent à quelques mètres de lui, au grand galop, tout en puissance et en noblesse. Un spectacle prodigieux dont il s'était gorgé. Puis il avait traversé une petite rivière dans laquelle un ours brun pêchait sans s'occuper de lui. Tout était à la fois très matériel et très irréel. Il avait senti l'eau, un peu froide, mouiller son pantalon, et pourtant tout était trop parfait. Cette beauté sauvage qui l'entourait avait peut-être exister fut un temps mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui elle avait disparu, détruit en grande partie par les hommes, avides d'espace, ne songeant qu' à leur bien être et à l'argent. Ne voyant que possession là où il y avait don. Reléguant bêtes et hommes dans des recoins et jusqu'à la mort si nécessaire. Écrasant, dévastant pour s'approprier toujours plus. Partager avec les autres espèces et les autres ethnies ? Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi partager et faire des efforts alors qu'il est si simple de tuer et de détruire.  
Arrivé sur les hauteurs d'une vaste colline Wufei pu voir un spectacle qui n'existait plus et qui lui brûla presque la rétine par son aspect majestueux. Un troupeau, comptant des milliers de bisons... Énormes et sereins. Il paîssaient dans la quiétude de l'après midi. Au milieu, un animal d'une blancheur immaculée... Wufei regarda autour de lui, songea à ce qu'il avait vu durant son périple et la conscience douloureuse de ce que l'Homme avait perdu ou était en train de perdre le submergea.  
- Et oui... Murmura la voix. Mais c'est ainsi, rien ne stoppera cette marche... L'humanité se consumera... Et des cendres naîtra la fertilité.  
Wufei se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait et il se retrouva nez à nez avec le bison blanc. Incrédule, au delà de la peur, il regarda le troupeau ou l'animal ne se trouvait plus. C'était naturellement impossible, mais le déplacement physique du boeuf était-il plus incroyable que le fait qu'il lui ait parlé ? Le Chinois se sentait dépassé et ramené au temps de sa folle jeunesse, lorsqu'il avait commis l'imprudence d'absorber des champignons hallucinogènes pour en constater l'efficacité. Dans la réalité, le simple fait de se trouver aussi prés d'un animal sauvage de cette taille l'aurait sans doute horrifié.  
- Mais nous ne sommes pas dans la réalité...  
- Et ici les bisons parlent.  
Le jeune homme entendit un petit rire à la fois moqueur et tendre.  
- Il y a longtemps, lorsque tu étais enfant, il te parlait déjà mais tu as oublié.  
- Alors c'est pour cela que je ressens cette impression de déjà vu.  
- Oui. Tu aimais beaucoup venir ici...  
- Mais c'est la mort !  
- Non, pas vraiment. La mort ce serait appartenir à tout cela pour toi et pas uniquement t'y promener.  
- Je vis alors ?  
- Bien sûr. Tes amis attendent d'ailleurs ton retour avec impatience. Surtout ce délicieux petit loup roux. Quel caractère impétueux !  
- Duo... Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
- Pour reprendre des forces. Sauver le chef était important pour leur survie et pour celle de beaucoup d'humain. Il a raison, vous n'êtes pas fait pour vous mélanger à eux, ils ne sont pas prés pour vous. Ni vous pour eux. Un jour peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Je ne demandais pas le terme de ta vie en contre partie de sa guérison, mais ton sacrifice était très noble et révélateur de la pureté de ton âme. Non ta vie c'est en vivant que tu vas me la consacrer. Tu seras mon guerrier pacifique. Tu sera ma voix. Tu dois continuer à avancer, vous devez tous avancer. L'Humanité tout entière.  
- Mais avancer vers quoi ? Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.  
- Rahh je te parle d'avancer et tu me parle de retour ! Les humains ! Certains se jette vers l'avenir comme des chevaux aveugles et paniqués alors que d'autres refusent l'obstacle le plus bas par crainte du changement. Toi tu sera le guide mes louveteaux, ils sont l'avenir. Ce sont mes enfants. Tu es l'aîné d'entre eux à présent. J'ai besoin d'eux et ils ont besoin de moi. Tu es le cordon ombilical entre nous.  
- Je n'ai même pas été capable de diriger ma vie...  
- Parce qu'elle devait te conduire ici.  
- Vous voulez dire que je n'en ai jamais été le maître ?  
- Tu poses la mauvaise question, tu poses toujours les mauvaises questions et ce depuis que tu es tout petit. La bonne, c'est, où ta vie doit-elle suivre son cours pour s'épanouir ? Les humains font beaucoup de cas du libre arbitre parce qu'ils pensent, mais tout cela est très relatif. Regarde cette fleur là bas. Elle ne choisit pas où pousser... Mais elle a besoin d'un certains nombre de chose pour vivre et je pourvois à cela. Si elle avait la faculté d'avoir une pensée construite elle pourrait choisir de ne pas se tourner vers le soleil, de ne pas absorber l'eau de la terre, de refuser abeilles et papillon, mais elle ne connaîtrait jamais la perfection de ce qu'elle est.  
- Les humains sont plus évolués qu'une fleur. Déclara Wufei d'un ton pincé.  
- Crois-tu ? Pourquoi ?  
- Nous pensons, construisons des civilisations, nous... Je ne sais pas c'est une évidence.  
- Crois tu que la pensée soit vraiment un don Wufei ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Vos civilisation finissent toujours par s'écrouler.  
- Nous évoluons.  
- Vous tâtonnez. Vous êtes comme des plantes parasites sur cette terre, vous vous nourrissez d'elle sans rien offrir en compensation, vous briser le cycle naturel. Vous refusez la mort et c'est ce qui vous pousse vers votre chute. Parce que ce n'est que cela l'humanité Wufei, un enfant qui a peur de ce qu'il ne connaît pas et qui pour annihiler cette terreur détruit sans considération et sans penser.  
Le jeune homme ne voyait pas comment nier une telle évidence.  
- Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas quel est mon rôle dans tout cela.  
- Nous préserver. Préserver le lien entre moi et la meute. Entre moi et les humains qui voudrons écouter. Des bisons blancs sont nés au cours de ces dernières années, et d'autres naîtrons encore. Ceux qui peuvent comprendre le signe se joindront à nous. Ils finiront pas entendre ma voix.  
- Et qu'est-ce que cela apportera. Ils ne seront jamais assez nombreux...  
- Ils le seront bien plus que tu ne crois... Mais tu penses en temps humain c'est pour cela que tu ne peux concevoir ce que je dis. Moi je te parle de centaines d'années.  
- Mon temps est humain. Il est limité.  
- Allons tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais que la mort n'est pas une fin en soit, juste une transition. Tu l'as toujours su. Va maintenant, ce pauvre loup roux est tellement stressé qu'il finira par en perdre son si beau pelage. Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Je suis fier de tout mes enfants, tous sans exception, même ceux qui mériteraient quelques coup de cornes bien placés, mais parfois il m'arrive d'éprouver un toute petite préférence... Et celui là m'est particulièrement chère. Il était si chétif et sa vie si incertaine... Une toute petite boule de poils roux qui s'accrochait à la vie comme je n'avais encore jamais vu un nouveau né le faire... Prends soin de lui Wufei, il est fort mais aussi terriblement fragile, il suffirait de si peux pour le briser... Va maintenant.  
- Attendez ! Vous avez parlé de ma mère tout à l'heure. Où est-elle ? Pourquoi m'a t-elle abandonné.  
L'animal se leva puis s'approcha de la fleur qu'il avait indiqué à Wufei quelques minutes auparavant. Une petite fleur des prairie, magnifique par sa simplicité.  
-Elle est nous maintenant. Il y a quelques années, une jeune fille est arrivée à Wolf Lake. Elle avait une tumeur cérébrale qui ne lui laissait que quelques mois. Elle est venue pour mourir ici. Mourir dans mes bras même si sa pensée ne le lui formulait pas ainsi. J'ai prolongé sa vie et elle m'a offert son corps pour que tu puisses être engendré. Elle savait que ta naissance serait sa fin mais ta venue était sa plus grande joie.  
- Mais...  
Le Chinois n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autre question. Il lui sembla soudain tomber dans les ténèbres à une vitesses vertigineuse. Reprendre conscience de son corps et de l'environnement fut une terrible douleur. Il entendit un animal gémir tout prés de lui et ouvrit les yeux sur une truffe inquiète qui lui donnait de petit coups sur la joue.  
Il parvint à extraire sa main pour gratouiller l'animal derrière l'oreille. Sa gorge était sèche et parler lui semblait un effort encore trop grand. Il constata la présence des autres, y compris celle de Treize. Il était heureux de les voir, même s'il n'aurait pas cru cela possible il y a encore quelque jour. C'était comme voir un tableau sous un angle différent, c'était la même peinture mais les tons paraissaient différents vu à la lumière.  
Les métamorphes pressés de ramener Wufei à l'abris reprirent leur apparence humaine.  
- Alors c'est ça le paradis...  
Sa vois était grinçante et il avait l'impression que ses cordes vocales avaient été remplaçées par du papier de verre.  
- De superbes mecs tout nus qui courrent dans les bois. Plaisanta-t-il.  
Heero hacha la tête avec un sourir en coin.  
- Je crois qu'il est hors de danger.  
Ils se rabillèrent et cahin-caha ramenèrent Wufei en ville. Chez Treize et Duo. Ils le portèrent sur la totalité du chemin. Même s'il avait voulu se la jouer viril, il en aurait été incapable, terrasé par la fatigue. Sa tête reposait au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme à la natte et il compris alors ce qu'avait voulu dire l'esprit. _La question est de savoir où ta vie peut s'épanouir._ C'était sans conteste dans ces bras là.

A suivre.


	20. canis lupus 19

S'avance discrètement, en catimini, dépose son chapitre, et repart en courant avant qu'on ne la couvre d'opprobe.

Merci à tout ceux qui sont éventuellement restés jusque là. Heu il y en a ? Houhou...

**Canis lupus**

_Chapitre 19_

A présent que Wufei avait convenu que sa place était à Wolf Lake, et plus précisément dans les bras de Duo, il songeait à la meilleure manière d'éduquer ces bras là ! Car il était absolument hors de question que Wufei Chang se soumette à qui que ce soit. Décidé à le lui faire comprendre dès le départ, il entreprit son plan versatile, destiné à démontrer qui porterait la culotte. La culpabilité de Duo était l'arme idéale pour profiter de la situation. Ce n'était peut-être pas très honorable certes, mais c'était efficace, puis il fallait bien l'admettre, ce petit jeu amusait grandement l'Asiatique. C'était un rien puéril, mais nul n'est parfait n'est-ce pas ?

Dans un premier temps il avait été plus capricieux qu'un enfant. Il voulait du chocolat, puis du jus d'orange, mais il avait aussi envie de rouleaux de printemps, puis non, finalement il préfèrait du maïs au beurre et ainsi de suite pendant quatre jours. Duo, sans rechigner, courrait partout en ville et dans la maison pour satisfaire à la moindre de ses demandes. Il avait également fallut s'occuper de Mao, que Duo avait récupéré à la gare. Là, les choses s'étaient un peu corsées, car le jeune métamorphe et le Pékinois se détestaient cordialement. Wufei trouvait très divertissant de les voir s'affronter. Mais au bout de quelques heures il soupçonna Duo d'avoir traumatisé son chien car celui-ci refusait de sortir de dessous le fauteuil de la chambre où il s'était réfugié en couinant. Néanmoins lorsque le jeune homme passait à proximité il essayait de lui mordre sournoisement les talons, ce qui dénotait un traumatisme somme toute moyen. Le Chinois avait décidé de passer sur cette énigme puisque, dans un certain sens, il était coupable.

Par la suite il avait choisit de s'attaquer à la décoration de la chambre. Wufei n'aimait pas la couleur de la housse de couette, et encore moins celle des rideaux ! La couleur étant très importante dans une guérison, il avait fallut mettre plus de bleu partout. Il avait également fallut prendre en compte l'art millénaire du feng-shui, et donc déplacer des meubles, en enlever, en rajouter... En bref, il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour avoir une idée de ce qu'était la vie de Duo depuis le réveil de Wufei. Un très long chemin vers la rédemption ! D'un autre côté, le Chinois se montrait très tendre et très câlin pour que le gant de velours sur la main de fer soit le plus doux possible, et surtout le plus persuasif. Il ne négligeait pas non plus d'y rajouter une pointe de sensualité. La recette faisait miracle !

Vers la fin de sa convalescence il avait exigé que Duo leur trouve une maison. Bien sûr pour corser un peu les choses il fallait qu'elle soit comme si, mais pas trop comme ça, avec un peu de cela mais pas trop quand même etc... etc ... De fil en aiguille son amant finissait donc par visiter toute les demeures habitables de la ville, ramenant photos et descriptions à un Wufei, qui toujours souffrant, se devait naturellement de garder le lit. Il était seul à savoir qu'il était entièrement remis depuis une bonne semaine, c'est à dire dès le lendemain de leur ballade en forêt.

Au bout du compte il désigna la seconde habitation que Duo avait visitée. En réalité, il avait décidé à l'instant même où il avait vu la photo. Les trois autres visites étaient destinées à mesurer la patience de Duo, et Wufei dû bien admettre qu'il était surprenant. Il ne montrait jamais la moindre irritation. Au contraire, il était souriant, léger et "aux petits soins". S'il n'avait pas déjà été amoureux comme un fou, Wufei savait qu'il serait irrémédiablement tombé cette semaine là. C'est pourquoi un beau matin il décida d'arrêter ce jeu idiot et se leva. De plus il était pressé de voir Heero pour discuter avec lui des conditions de location, car la ferme que Wufei souhaitait habiter était la sienne. Celle héritée à la mort de son père plus exactement. Duo lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème car le Japonais refusait d'y mettre les pieds, il était même plutôt content que quelqu'un s'en occupe à sa place. Il lui avait vaguement parlé de conflit entre le père et le fils mais sans entrer dans les détails. Wufei était passé au bureau discuter avec l'adjoint du shérif et ils avaient très facilement convenu d'un accord. Heero demandait un loyer ridicule mais en contre partie il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la ferme. Toutes les rénovations, changements ou quoique ce soit que le couple estimait devoir faire ne concerneraient qu'eux. Une signature, une poignée de main et l'affaire était conclue. Le couple installait son petit "home sweet home".

Après le dîner Duo s'habilla pour aller s'occuper du club qu'il avait un peu négligé. Wufei le rattrapa sur le pas de la porte pour l'embrasser et tenta par des moyens très subtils et surtout très érotiques de le retenir. Duo essayait tant bien que mal de résister à ces mains délicieusement baladeuses.

Arrête... Il faut que j'y aille.

Juste un petit câlin pour te donner envie de rentrer.

Duo éclata de rire.

J'ai déjà pas envie de partir, alors crois-moi dés que je peux je suis de retour !

Wufei déposa un baiser affectueux sur ses lèvres.

Je t'aime.

Duo l'enlaça et se serra très fort contre lui.

Mao eut un reniflement méprisant et rentra se coucher près de la cheminée.

Il y a une question qu'il faut que je te pose avant que tu y ailles... Ca fait un moment que je veux le faire mais à chaque fois j'oublie...

En fait ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Quelque part Wufei avait un peu peur de ce que son compagnon pourrait répondre. Sa conversation avec le bison blanc lui avait paru si réelle... Et pourtant un détail infime lui permettrait de savoir si tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination due à son état. Une toute petite boule de poils roux qui s'accrochait à la vie comme je n'avais encore jamais vu un nouveau-né le faire...

Les métamorphes ne deviennent des loups qu'à l'adolescence n'est-ce pas ? On ne voit pas de bébé loup ?

Duo l'observa, les yeux écarquillés.

Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

Un truc idiot que j'ai rêvé pendant mon inconscience...

Hé bien... En générale nous n'en voyons pas non. Mais il y a eu une exception.

Toi...

Oui. Personne n'a vraiment su pourquoi. Je suis né prématurément et avec des poumons fragiles. A trois mois j'ai attrapé une très mauvaise pneumonie et le médecin a dit à mes parents que j'allais mourir. Mon organisme n'était pas assez fort pour combattre... Et... Je me suis transformé... Comme ça, sans que personne ne comprenne comment j'avais fait. Treize dit que c'est parce que je refusais de quitter la vie, de partir sans combattre. Le loup a guéri en deux jours. Et je n'ai plus jamais souffert de quoi que ce soit, même si je reste un loup un peu plus petit que la moyenne.

Alors c'était vrai...

Quoi ?

Tout ce que le bison blanc m'a dit.

Duo regardait Wufei avec respect. Il oubliait par moment qu'il était le Lien et pas seulement son compagnon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Wufei lui sourit avec tendresse.

Que tu étais une très jolie boule de poils !

Duo éclata de rire.

Ben au moins il a du goût ! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille là... Je rentre dès que je peux...

Le jeune homme grimpa dans sa voiture et Wufei rentra se mettre au chaud à l'intérieure. Dans le salon il se baissa pour caresser son chien.

Il faudra bien que vous fassiez la paix un jour ou l'autre.

Mao se contenta de détourner la tête, avec un royal dédain et le Chinois soupira.

C'est pas gagné.

Depuis son réveil, chez Treize et Duo, l'Asiatique se demandait ce qu'il allait devenir au point de vue professionnel et cette préoccupation le minait un peu même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il y avait bien un journal ici, mais il ne comptait que deux employés qui se suffisaient à eux même. Il avait donc envoyé sa candidature pour du free lance mais ne se faisait guère d'illusions, son CV ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur.

En fait, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de travailler puisque la communauté de Wolf lake le prenait totalement en charge, afin qu'il puisse se consacrer à son statut de Lien, mais Wufei craignait de s'ennuyer à la longue. De plus il préférait avoir ses propres revenus, ça le tranquillisait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de dépendre de qui que ce soit.

Il servit son repas à Mao puis alla naviguer sur le web pour s'occuper. Dans la soirée il consultât ses mails et fut surpris d'y trouver le message d'un journal qui s'intitulait "Gaïa". Celui-ci lui proposait un emploi, suite à sa demande. Wufei n'avait jamais envoyé quoique ce soit à ce groupe de presse, il en était certain ! Néanmoins il ne se posa pas d'avantages de questions en constatant que le magazine était un ardent défenseur de l'écologie, et que son logo était un bison blanc. Il sourit, d'un air entendu, comme s'il venait de partager une bonne blague avec un vieil ami. Le Pékinois percevant une présence leva la tête pour inspecter les lieux. Il n'y avait rien de visible pour des yeux humains mais il remua la queue, visiblement rassuré et heureux.

Heero jeta dans la corbeille, près de son bureau, un journal de Seattle qui parlait de la disparition du patron d'un journal. Mr. Van Halen. C'était un tout petit encart qui demandait si quelqu'un avait aperçu l'homme. Après enquête le Japonais compris qu'une petite cousine pourrait éventuellement hériter si l'on retrouvait son corps, ce qui lui éviterait d'avoir à attendre le délai légal, c'était donc elle qui avait fait paraître l'annonce. Il sourit en songeant que la demoiselle allait devoir prendre son mal en patience puisqu'il ne restait plus rien ni de sa voiture, ni de son matériel et encore moins du personnage. D'après les investigations de Heero sur la carte de crédit, Van Halen n'avait réservé dans aucun hôtel à proximité, et son dernier plein d'essence remontait à plusieurs kilomètres de chez eux, dans une petite ville ouverte sur bien des destinations. Aucune chance donc de remonter jusqu'à Wolf Lake. Quant aux deux chasseurs disparus, ils avaient vraiment disparus ce qui n'était pas étonnant avec la terrible tempête qui avait suivit et les nombreux animaux sauvages en quête de nourriture. Le dernier, à l'hôpital avait fait un malencontreux arrêt cardiaque. Le ménage avait été fait et bien fait ! Zech et Heero y avaient veillé.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Trowa pénétra dans le poste de police avec un air déterminé qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il se planta devant le bureau de son compagnon.

Il faut que nous parlions.

Je crois que ce n'est pas le lieu idéal.

Non ça ne l'est pas, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu me laissais le choix.

Zech toussota un peu, prit ses deux adjoints par la peau du cou et sortit sous prétexte d'aller boire un café. Heero et Trowa restaient seul, se fixant du regard comme des adversaires.

Et bien vas-y je t'écoute maintenant.

Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça Heero, il faut résoudre le problème. Tu m'évites constamment.

Je ne t'évite pas j'ai eu du travail.

Ho je t'en pris ! Ne me sers pas une excuse aussi surannée tu veux ! Tu as peur de moi admets-le.

Heero se leva si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa en arrière. Il fixa Trowa d'un regard enflammé par la colère. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge.

Ne te berces pas d'illusions.

Trowa resta impassible, comme un arbre effleuré par quelques gouttes de pluie insignifiantes.

Tu as peur d'une intimité avec moi. C'était un viol Heero et tu as beau jouer les matamores et faire comme si rien ne s'était passer, éviter toute conversation sur le sujet, les faits restent les faits. Nous fonçons droit dans le mur si tu n'acceptes pas cette réalité. Il n'y a rien de honteux à ça, et je comprends que...

Ferme-la ! Tu ne comprends rien du tout.

Explique-moi alors.

Heero se renfrogna et continua à grogner.

Je suis un dominant et je ne veux pas être autre chose...

C'est donc ça...

Le Japonais avait toujours voulu que Trowa devienne un loup et soit un jour son compagnon, mais il n'avait pas songé une minute, étant donné le caractère paisible du jeune homme, qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'un dominé. Mais voilà, Trowa révélait un visage que la plupart ignoraient jusqu'à présent. Ils avaient tous confondu impassibilité et soumission. A présent sa vraie nature s'imposait et il était un dominant, presque autant que Treize, et il était évident pour tout tout le monde que le futur chef de meute ne serait probablement pas Heero au final.

Dans le fond il ne l'avait jamais voulu, ça ne l'intéressait pas cette responsabilité, lui il préférait l'action, en faisant parti du bureau du Shérif, mais se faire passer devant par Trowa lui hérissait le poil et toute une partie de lui refusait cette domination. Dans toutes ses relations qu'elles soient sociales ou intimes, il avait toujours été le dominant, sauf avec Treize, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, Treize était le chef de meute et cela lui paraissait normal.

Trowa le crucifia littéralement de son regard plus froid que l'Articque.

Au moins maintenant je sais où se situent les limites de ton amour. Tu es pitoyable. J'espérais que notre relation vaudrait mieux qu'une simple question de dominance. Mais si c'est la dessus que tu veux qu'elle repose, prépare ton arrière train Heero, parce que je ne te raterais pas lors de nos prochaines chaleurs.

Heero resta sans voix et le jeune métamorphe quitta la pièce d'un pas raide. Le Japonais n'arrivait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et ce qu'il n'arrivait surtout pas à comprendre, c'était cette excitation que la menace de Trowa avait éveillé en lui. Heero n'était plus qu'un amalgame de sentiments complexe, voir opposés. Les chaleurs... Elles survenaient tous les vingt uns jours et peu de métamorphes y échappaient. Cette nuit là il n'y avait pas beaucoup de buissons où il ne se passe pas de drôle de choses.

Je me demande si Duo a parlé de ce détail à Wufei...

Un sourire sardonique étira ces lèvres à cette pensée. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit "son compagnon" qui discutait avec l'épicier tout en choisissant des fruits sur l'étal.

Je t'attends Trowa.

Un grondement menaçant sortit à nouveau de la gorge du Japonais.

A suivre...


	21. canis lupus 20

Chapitre 20

Wufei, affamé, glissa sa tête dans le frigo et constata avec un certain dépit qu'il ressemblait à une plaine déserte après une bataille cruelle. Ni Duo, ni lui n'avait fait les courses de la semaine. Planté sur leurs positions, chacun attendait que l'autre le fasse. Résultat ? Ben il avait très faim, et il n'y avait plus rien de comestible. Le métamorphe, lui, pouvait se rabattre sur de petits animaux lorsqu'il prenait sa forme de loup, mais Wufei ne trouvait guère de fruit ou de légume en plein hiver. Il soupira à sa propre bêtise, et se dirigea vers la chambre où son amant sommeillait encore. Duo rentrait tard la nuit. Le club fermait vers deux heures du matin, parfois trois, et il était très rare qu'il rentre sans avoir fait un petit détour par la forêt depuis au moins trois nuits. Il semblait nerveux ces derniers temps, sans raison particulière, juste comme un animal qui pressent quelque chose d'anormal. Wufei avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais son compagnon haussait les épaules et changeait de sujet. Par instant l'Asiatique se demandait si Duo regrettait de s'être précipité dans cette relation. Peut-être se lassait-il ? Après tout, les couples mixtes (métamorphe/humain) n'étaient pas si nombreux.

La nuit dernière il l'avait réveillé pour faire l'amour, cela avait été plus passionnel que jamais, peut-être même à la limite de la violence, et si l'idée de refuser n'avait pas traversé Wufei, il avait la sensation que Duo aurait très mal prit un : Non, j'ai sommeil. Quelque chose avait incidemment changé dans leur relation mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi, et cela engendrait chez lui un état d'angoisse qui lui était généralement inconnu. Il ne s'attachait jamais suffisamment à quelqu'un pour le ressentir.

Le jeune homme s'accroupi près du lit et embrassa doucement le métamorphe qui ouvrit un œil pour lui rendre son baiser.

Je vais en ville. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Un steak gigantesque si tu survies à l'idée de mettre les pieds dans la boucherie.

Duo le regarda avec une petite lueur malicieuse et lui tapa sur le derrière de manière triviale. Wufei lui jeta son habituel regard noir et lui pinça sauvagement la peau au niveau de la taille.

Je crois que quelques légumes ne feraient pas de mal à ton tour de taille mon amour.

Hé ! Gardes tes insinuations pour toi ! Ronchonna Duo encore un peu endormi.

Néanmoins malgré la fatigue sa main glissa sur la courbe des fesses de Wufei et son regard se troubla un peu.

Les courses pourraient attendre…

J'ai faim moi !

Moi aussi.

Sans vraiment comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi Wufei se retrouva allongé sous les couvertures en train de s'envoyer en l'air comme un damné, Duo semblait insatiable.

Lorsque le Chinois arriva enfin à s'extirper du lit pour aller en ville, il était presque midi. Il passait de magasin en magasin et saluait de ci delà les habitants, comme il en avait l'habitude. Une étrange atmosphère s'était installée. Elle dominait la ville, comme un nuage lourd et bas qui préfigurait l'orage. Cela touchait essentiellement les métamorphes. Ils paraissaient extrêmement nerveux. Wufei n'aurait pu dire depuis combien de temps cela durait, puisqu'il était resté à la ferme toute la semaine, mais c'était si présent, si évident, qu'il était impossible de ne pas remarquer quoique ce soit. C'était comme si un événement important allait se produire ou, comme si un danger menaçait. Même le jeune commis, à l'épicerie, habituellement très chaleureux, s'était montré grognon. Une vague d'agressivité léchait les pieds de chaque loup de la ville. Le climat était électrique, presque angoissant. En même temps une espèce de fièvre serpentait entre rues et ruelles. Jamais encore Wufei n'avait ressenti les choses ainsi. Il fit ses courses au plus vite, puis se dirigea vers le poste de police. Il éprouvait le besoin de rentrer au plus vite, sans pourvoir déterminer pourquoi avec exactitude. Néanmoins, il souhaitait parler à Heero auparavant, de la cave. Une pièce contiguë avait été fermée, et avant de la réouvrir il voulait en connaître la cause. Un peu surpris, il trouva Trowa, en apparence serein, assis sur la barrière en bois qui entourait la petite maison de William Altford, juste en face du poste de police. Il fixait le bâtiment avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Un mélange de défi, de menace et d'impatience. Mais de l'affection également, si l'on y regardait plus attentivement.

Wufei s'approcha, puis leva son visage vers le ciel gris, presque noir.

Tu prends le soleil je présume ?

Le métamorphe tourna vers lui un visage souriant.

Non. J'attends la nuit en tentant de saper l'assurance d'Heero.

Ha. Je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela.

Trowa hésita à poursuivre. Il savait pour en avoir discuté avec Duo, que celui-ci n'avait pas prévenu Wufei. Apparemment il se sentait suffisamment maître de lui pour ne pas être plus violent que nécessaire.

Pendant leurs chaleurs, les métamorphes s'arrangeaient pour n'avoir de relations qu'entre eux, afin de ne pas blesser un éventuel partenaire humain. Dans la ville, ceux qui n'étaient pas des loups savaient ce qu'il en était, et restaient chez eux. Seul Wufei devait l'ignorer. Trowa était contre. Il pensait que le Chinois avait le droit de savoir. Il ne sortait généralement pas la nuit d'après Duo, mais si cela arrivait… Evidemment, le fait d'être le Lien et le compagnon de Duo, devrait le mettre à l'abri d'éventuelles _avances, _mais si ? Ils restaient quelque part des créatures sauvages et imprévisibles, il y avait par conséquent toujours un Si. Et puis Wufei faisait parti des leurs à présent, c'était un minimum de le mettre au courant de leurs mœurs.

C'est la pleine lune ce soir…

Le Chinois haussa les sourcils un peu surpris.

Elle est toujours pleine ici.

Oui mais ce soir elle serait pleine même si Wolf Lake n'était pas Wolf Lake.

Ha.

L'Asiatique tentait d'intégrer cette nouvelle donnée mais il n'était pas certain de savoir où elle menait.

Tu veux dire que tous les métamorphes de la ville seront des loups cette nuit.

Oui, en quelque sorte. L'instinct prédominera et il vaut mieux que tu ne sortes pas. Ce serait plus prudent, on ne sait jamais. Nous restons des êtres dangereux dans certaines circonstances.

Duo ne m'a pas parlé de ça.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

Il a sans doute oublié.

C'est pourtant le genre de détail marquant qui ne s'oublie pas non ? Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Les métamorphes seront en chaleur ce soir. Ca a déjà commencé, tu as dû le remarquer.

Wufei écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait arriver, la plupart du temps il n'avait affaire qu'avec le côté humain des métamorphes, et il oubliait la part animale en eux, pourtant très présente. C'était indéniable lorsque l'on vivait à leurs côtés. Il trouvait très déplaisant que Duo ne lui ait pas parlé de cela. C'était important tout de même. A présent la nervosité et l'_enthousiasme_ de son compagnon prenaient un nouvel éclairage

C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous si nerveux ? Quoique, toi tu me sembles plutôt calme.

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres du jeune métamorphe.

Mais moi je suis certain d'avoir ce que je veux ce soir. Ce n'est qu'une question de patience, et j'ai toujours été très patient.

Le Chinois dirigea son regard vers le poste de police. Pour un peu il aurait été désolé pour Heero… Enfin, s'il n'avait pas essayé de le bouffer évidemment. Wufei lui avait pardonné, mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant.

Un truc m'intrigue…

Trowa haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation, et Wufei poursuivit son raisonnement.

En principe, chez les animaux, les chaleurs visent à la reproduction, et ce sont les femelles qui… Enfin tu vois. Hors ici elles touchent aussi les mâles entre eux apparemment. C'est parce que vous êtes moitié humain moitié animal ? En plus pour autant que j'aie pu en juger, il n'y a que très peu de femelle dans la meute, et certaines me semblent un peu âgées pour avoir des enfants. Sans compter que s'il est engendré par un humain, il peut très bien de pas être métamorphe. Votre race n'est-elle pas en train de s'éteindre ?

Il était bien conscient que sa question pouvait paraître assez maladroite et un peu vexante.

La vie trouve toujours sa voie. J'ai entendu cette phrase un jour dans Jurassic Park, je l'ai trouvé, on ne peut plus vraie.

Trowa eut un sourire en coin. Il se demandait si Wufei allait le croire, bah ! Il verrait bien.

En fait, quand les mâles se mettent en couple, il arrive que l'un d'eux subisse une modification de son organisme lui permettant d'engendrer. Nous avons étudié la question mais nous ne savons toujours pas comment un tel processus est possible, ni prévoir à qui cela arrivera. C'est… Un mystère. On pourrait même dire un miracle. C'est grâce à cela que notre race perdure.

Tu veux dire que certains deviennent des femmes !

Non. Ils restent des hommes, avec l'attirail et tout, ne t'affoles pas ! Il n'y a que l'intérieure qui change, de manière à ce qu'une vie puisse éclore.

Et comment il… Enfin comment le bébé…

Naît ? Une césarienne.

Mais avant ? Je veux dire avant les progrès de la médecine ?

Aussi des césariennes, mais beaucoup plus difficile à supporter. On leur ouvrait l'abdomen avec un couteau.

Mais c'est horrible !

Oui, je te l'accorde. Mais les métamorphse sont résistants et se régénèrent. Ils survivaient. Et puis nous avons une connaissance des plantes depuis très très longtemps, cela a beaucoup aidé.

Tout cela dépassait le Chinois, et de beaucoup. Il secoua la tête incrédule. Si cela ne lui avait pas été dit par Trowa, il aurait été convaincu qu'on se payait sa tête. Mais ce n'était pas le genre du jeune homme les blagues idiotes. De plus, personne ne paraissait avoir envie de rire aujourd'hui.

Je te laisse, il faut que je vois Heero. Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas critiquer ta technique de drague, mais je ne suis pas certain du résultat sur une longue échéance.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Et bien tu me donnes l'impression de vouloir lui imposer ta dominance. Physiquement, peut-être que tu le peux, je n'en sais rien, mais il y a demain et après demain et les semaines à venir. C'est vraiment là dessus que tu veux baser votre relation ?

Trowa plissa et les yeux et gronda sourdement. Wufei recula d'un pas.

Nous allons faire comme si je n'avais pas prononcé ces mots malheureux.

Je _suis_ une dominant. Que cela plaise ou pas à Heero.

Je ne vous comprends pas…

Il faudrait que tu sois un métamorphe pour cela. Heero me rejette parce qu'il refuse ma domination. Lorsque je la lui aurais imposé par la force il n'y aura plus de problème.

Si tu le dis…

Wufei avait une grande gueule, mais pas assez grande pour contrarier un métamorphe dominant qui paraissait un peu sur les nerfs.

A un de ces quatre !

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui leur faisait face. Là l'atmosphère était encore plus lourde si c'était possible. Il commençait à se dire que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de se poser des questions pour un sujet aussi futile que la cave. Son regard balaya l'assemblée, puis il s'approcha de Zech qui semblait égal à lui-même. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et échangèrent quelques banalités. Enfin il se tourna vers Heero, qui, le regard tournait vers l'extérieur, griffait son bureau d'une main plus tout à fait humaine.

Wufei le salut à son tour.

J'étais venu pour te parler de la cave mais je crois que ça peut attendre.

La cave ?

La voix du Japonais était un peu éraillée, et elle sonnait étrangement aux oreilles de Wufei.

Heu… Oui. J'ai vu qu'elle avait été condamnée et…

Il se rendit très vite compte que l'adjoint du Shérif ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

Rase la baraque si ça te fait plaisir je m'en tape !

Nous en reparlerons tout de même un peu plus tard.

C'est sur un soupir qu'il quitta les lieux, assez dubitatif.


	22. Chapter 21

Ha lala Quelle imagination Je rajoute une ou deux précisions et on me soupçonne de repartir à fond de train. Désolée mais non. Lol C'est juste pour expliquer quelques trucs sur les métamorphes. Evidement je pourrais conclure sur ils vécurent heureux et eurent bcp de louveteaux, mais je ne crois pas que les choses soient aussi simple à woolf lake Voilà la raison pour laquelle j'apporte une ou deux précisions qui n'ont d'autre but que d'être inutiles lolll

**Canis lupus**

_Chapitre 21_

La nuit était tombée tôt ce soir là, comme c'est toujours le cas en hiver. La neige tourbillonnait en flocons légers, rajoutant de l'épaisseur sur un tapis blanc déjà conséquent, et les arbres craquaient doucement sous le vent. On entendait de temps à autre le bruit d'un amas de neige, chuter d'une branche ou du toit. Les hurlements des loups provenaient de tous les côtés, plus ou moins proches, et il n'y avait déjà plus un commerce ouvert en ville.

Wufei avait éteint toute lumière, et il s'était posté devant sa fenêtre. Là, il observait le paysage devenu fantomatique sous la lueur Sélène. Il réfléchissait tantôt à son article, tantôt à son couple. Duo était parti comme tous les jours, un peu plus tôt tout de même, sans rien dire. Il avait juste recommandé à Wufei de ne surtout pas sortir, car la météo avait prévu un important orage. C'est avec cette même excuse qu'il avait vérifié toutes les ouvertures de la maison, solidifiant celles qui lui paraissaient un peu juste au niveau sécurité. Mais cette demeure avait déjà abrité d'autres personnes qui savaient ce qu'il en était. Elle était conçue en conséquence. Au départ de Duo, le Chinois s'était contenté de serrer les dents, fort contrarié que son amant lui mente. Il n'en voyait pas la raison, sauf s'il comptait allait fricoter avec d'autres membres de la meute. C'était cette idée qui empêchait le jeune homme de travailler à son article sur les substituts aux ressources pétrolifères. D'un côté, il comprenait que Duo ne faisait qu'obéir à sa nature, mais c'était la manière dont cela se passait qui lui déplaisait. Et puis, pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour être possessif, et le loup roux c'était le sien voilà tout. Une fois encore, mais avec plus de force, il prenait conscience de sa différence. Il savait que si Duo lui échappait cette nuit, c'était parce que lui, l'étranger, n'était pas des leurs, il ne le serait jamais. Les métamorphes étaient bien une sorte de secte finalement, une secte à laquelle il n'appartiendrait jamais. Profondément triste il s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, puis alluma la télé. Il zappa de chaîne en chaîne jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un vieil épisode de Stargate, encore une rediffusion, évidemment.

* * *

Duo attendait que son barman cesse de le fixer avec cet air de reproche. 

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

« Ca ne rime à rien, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais le tromper ! Enfin réfléchis ! Tu ne vas quand même pas passer toute la nuit dans la cave ! En plus dans ta rage tu vas niquer toutes les bonnes bouteilles. »

« J'ai enlevé celles qui avaient de la valeur, elles sont derrière le comptoir. »

Ed secoua la tête. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son patron et ami lui avait demandé de venir, bien qu'ils n'ouvrent pas cette nuit là. Il soupira, renonçant à discuter. De toute manière ils n'en avaient plus vraiment le temps ni l'un ni l'autre.

« C'est comme tu veux boss. »

Prenant soin de bien faire les choses il enferma consciencieusement Duo. Celui-ci s'installa dans un coin de la pièce bien décidé à attendre sagement l'aube. Evidement il aurait pu demander à Wufei de faire cela, mais la cave de la maison était encore trop proche son goût, il savait qu'il ne devait pas sentire le Chinois trop proche, sinon ce n'est pas une porte qui l'empêcherait de le rejoindre. Et puis il avait honte, honte d'être incapable de contrôler l'animal en lui, ne fut-ce que le temps d'une nuit. Il ne voulait pas que Wufei soit obligé de l'enfermer comme la bête dangereuse qu'il était.

* * *

Il filait plus vite que le vent, et pourtant Heero était encore plus rapide et plus agile. Il entendait juste la neige crisser sous ses pas et le froissement des bosquets lorsqu'il passait à l'intérieur. Trowa avait encore perdu son compagnon de vu et il commençait à sérieusement s'énerver, surtout lorsque le Japonais stoppa en haut d'une colline pour l'observer, le regard goguenard. Il ne parlait pas, mais Trowa avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix moqueuse : _Ce n'est pas le tout de vouloir m'attraper hein ! Alors tu te traîne vieux ! _Avec un bruit de gorge qui ressemblait presque à un gloussement le plus petit des deux loups gris détala à nouveau. Il semblait presque trouver cela amusant à présent. 

Trowa réalisa que cela ne servait à rien de tenter de le battre à la course, Heero était plus léger et tout en muscles. Endurant, il pouvait courir comme ça toute la nuit s'il le fallait, sans être rattraper. Il fallait ruser. Trowa s'assit calmement et ramena sa queue lisse et fournie autour de son corps. Il regarda la lune mais ne poussa aucun hurlement, non, lui, il réfléchissait. L'Asiatique avait prit la direction du lac, s'il suivait ce chemin il passerait forcement devant l'arbre mort, ne serait-ce que pas habitude. Il passait _toujours_ par-là, depuis qu'il était louveteau. Il lui était même souvent arrivé de dormir à l'intérieur de l'arbre creux. Si lui coupait en passant devant la maison du vieux Sam, il devrait couper la route au Japonais au niveau de la clairière des fées, une fois qu'il l'aurait choppé, son poids jouerait forcement pour lui. Tout ragaillardi par son nouveau plan de bataille il se releva et repartit dans une course effrénée, cherchant d'instinct le chemin le plus court. Arrivé là où il le voulait, il attendit patiemment que Heero se montre. Au bout de quelques minutes il commença à douter, le canidé aurait déjà dû apparaître derrière le grand sapin sur sa droite, mais rien. Avait-il choisit de faire un détour ? Ce serait logique, pourtant Trowa était presque sûr qu'il n'en ferait rien, ne serait-ce que pas orgueil. Il commença à remuer et à gronder de mécontentement. Le désir se faisait aussi plus pressant et n'améliorait en rien son humeur. Si Heero avait l'audace de se faire prendre par un autre loup que lui, il les étriperait tous les deux. Il voulait bien jouer à _court après moi que je t'attrape_ mais seulement s'il gagnait. Il se releva, le cou tendu, les babines retroussées, et le poil redressé sur l'échine. Peut-être n'avait-il pas choisit la bonne technique. Wufei avait peut-être raison, il aurait dû tenter le charme et essayer de rassurer Heero au lieu de vouloir s'imposer par la force. Il saisit entre ses dents une branche de sapin à côté de lui, puis la secoua vigoureusement pour passer ses nerfs. Peut-être contrarié d'être traité de la sorte, l'arbre laissa tomber un amas sur le loup qui se retrouva blanc et stupide. Pas très loin, il vit Heero se tortiller dans la neige, ne faisant absolument rien pour se cacher, du moins maintenant, parce qu'il était presque certain que cela devait faire un moment que ce démon l'observait. Son regard brûlant était fixé sur lui, dans un mélange de moquerie et de désir. A priori Heero Yui avait tout de même un peu envie qu'on l'attrape, mais auparavant il voulait faire comprendre à Trowa, que s'il se laissait prendre c'était parce que tel était son bon plaisir, et non parce qu'il le reconnaissait supérieur à lui. Le loup gris acier se laissa tomber dans la neige, faisant voler des flocons et s'amusant avec. Attendrit de voir un comportement si inhabituel chez le Japonais, le plus grand le regardait avec amour. Puis Heero vint se coucher contre le flanc de son compagnon et lui mordilla le bout des oreilles pour l'ennuyer, l'autre se fit un plaisir de lui sauter dessus pour lui montrer qui était le chef, mais il n'y avait plus de rancoeur, ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre. Elle avait disparut avec le côté humain. Peu à peu les deux loups retrouvaient une apparence plus humaine sans pour autant aller au bout de leur transformation. C'était ainsi que les métamorphes s'accouplaient, ni loup, ni humain, à mi chemin entre les deux. Ils ne sentait pas le froid de la neige et des rochers les protégeaient du vent. C'était une étreinte sauvage, à l'image de ce qu'ils étaient mais non dénué d'affection même si la tendresse semblait absente en ce moment précis. Seul le désir et le plaisir semblait avoir une place. Pendant les pèriodes de pleines lunes, les métamorphes n'avait pas une sexualité douce. Eux ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, leur organisme et leur nature profonde étaient fait pour supporter cette violence, mais elle aurait été intolérable à un être humain. Morsures et griffures ne lui auraient apporté que souffrance et plaies importantes, c'était la raison pour laquelle on évitait de se mélanger à Wolf lake. Les couples qui avaient dépassé ce tabou étaient obligés de prendre des précautions, et malgré cela des _incidents_ avaient eut lieu aux cours des ans. Parfois le métamorphe retrouvait assez de sang froid pour ne pas faire de mal à l'être aimé, car selon sa nature profonde il était plus ou moins porté sur la violence, mais des histoires d'amour avaient aussi finit tragiquement. Peu à peu les métamorphes qui en manifestaient le désir parvenaient à renfermer leur animal au plus profond d'eux même, si profond qu'il ne se manifestait plus, mais il fallait une grande force de caractère pour cela et un amour sincère. C'était ce que Duo tentait de faire. L'ennui c'est que Duo aimait être un loup, il n'avait jamais rien été d'autre ou presque, chez lui l'état s'était manifesté alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, faire cela c'était renoncer à une part de lui-même, une part qu'il laisserait s'en aller avec énormément de regret. Mais il pensait que les choses seraient mieux ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas imposer à Wufei de vivre avec un métamorphe, et de se mettre vraiment en danger tous les mois. Mais plus la nuit avançait et plus ces bonnes résolutions avaient du mal à survivre. La transmutation prit bientôt le dessus et Duo se prit à répondre aux hurlements qui venaient de l'extérieure, quelque chose le poussait, une force qui était au-delà de sa volonté. Fou de frustration et empli d'un mal être insupportable, à moitié transformée, la forme humanoïde se jeta sauvagement sur la porte la griffant furieusement. A chaque assaut le loup-garou ignorait la douleur, concentrant toute son attention sur les craquements du bois de l'épais battant. Il entendait le lourd cadenas de l'autre côté, taper comme un gong marquant le temps. Plus la porte résistait et plus il devenait enragé. Les yeux brillants de colère il se tassa sur lui-même grondant de dépit. Il banda tous ses muscles et s'élança une dernière fois contre le panneau qui céda dans un fracas horrible. Il se faufila à l'extérieure ne tenant aucun compte des échardes épaisses comme des doigts. Le nez au vent huma les odeurs. Les flocons tombaient de plus en plus violemment, emportés par les bourrasques. Sans aucune hésitation il prit le chemin de la ferme.

* * *

La lune brillait plus grosse et plus claire que jamais dans le ciel de Wolf lake mais il était de plus en plus difficile de la voir. Peu à peu le vent et la neige devenaient blizzard. Jamais avant cette nuit Wufei n'avait connu un tel déchaînement des éléments. A l'extérieure le seul bruit que l'on entendait encore c'était le chant brutal d'Éole et le craquement des arbres dont les branches ployaient sous tant de force. Les volets claquaient et la porte émettait par moment une sorte de râle sous une rafale plus forte que les autres. Il avait beau savoir la maison particulièrement solide, sa solitude l'angoissait un peu, peut-être un reste de l'histoire des Trois petits cochons que sa mère lui racontait lorsqu'il était enfant. _Le loup souffla si fort sur la maison qu'elle s'envola…_ Mais la sienne était faite de bonnes et vieilles pierres solides. Néanmoins il avait toujours détesté ce genre de temps. A tâtons et en rouspétant, il cherchait la lampe à pétrole afin de pallier la coupure de courant qui avait plongé toute la vallée dans le noir. 

« Mais où est-ce que je l'ai foutu merde ! »

Il pestait contre son propre manque de jugement, il aurait dû ranger bien avant cela, ou même sortir ce qu'il fallait lorsque le temps avait commencé à tourner à la tempête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demandait où était Duo à heure. Il s'inquiétait horriblement depuis que le mauvais temps pliait Woolf lake sous sa domination. Il avait bien essayait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais ils semblaient brouillés cette nuit, comme une boussole prés d'un champ magnétique. Il mit enfin la main sur la lampe et se redressa avec soulagement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver les allumettes qui devaient se trouver vraisemblablement prés du poele à bois. Se dirigeant grâce à la petite lueur rougeoyante il traversa la pièce mais s'arrêta à mi chemin lorsqu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Cela ressemblait à un grattement. Il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets.

A suivre…

mwahahahahah


	23. Chapter 22

Canis lupus

Chapitre 22

C'était difficile d'isoler les bruits les uns des autres avec ce temps horrible. Mais il était néanmoins manifeste qu'un animal grattait à la porte, il grattait même de plus en plus furieusement. Wufei prit les allumettes, alluma la lampe et s'approcha près du battant. Jamais il ne lui avait paru si fin qu'en cet instant. Ailleurs peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas inquiété mais là, il habitait Wolf lake, et il n'y avait pas de chiens errants. Pas de chien du tout d'ailleurs, du moins en liberté. Les heureux possesseurs de ces petites bêtes les gardaient à l'abris, surtout lors de nuits telles que celle-ci. Une autre sorte d'animal ? Peut-être, encore que cela paraissait improbable dans une telle tempête, les animaux censés étaient à l'abris.

Il se pencha vers le bois épais pour essayer de voir à travers le trou de la serrure. Il se releva si brusquement qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose avec la nuit mais il lui avait semblait distinguer un animal énorme que la pénombre rendait grisâtre. Même si c'était Duo, et il était impossible d'en être sûr, il aurait été aussi dangereux que n'importe qui de toute manière. Sans que l'Asiatique ne s'y attende la masse se jeta violemment contre la porte dans l'espoir évident de la faire céder. Sans doute attiré par l'odeur de Wufei qu'elle avait senti si proche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ou peut-être la seconde, il ne s'en souvenait pas, Wufei se mit à prier pour que le battant tienne le coup. Il était solide certes, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Il vérifia la poutre en travers de la porte, qui aidait à maintenir celle-ci contre ce genre d'attaque. Juste pour s'assurait qu'elle tenait bien en place. Wufei avait tout de suite pensé lorsqu'ilavait emménagé dans la ferme avec Duo, qu'elle avait été installé dans le cas où ce genre d'intrusion se produirait. Il y eut plusieurs bongs violents suivit de craquements inquiétants, puis plus rien. A nouveau le silence, angoissant. Un silence relatif naturellement puisque la tempête faisait toujours rage.

Le Chinois s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et regarda à nouveau par le trou de la serrure mais il n'apercevait plus rien. Juste du noir et la silhouette du grand arbre de l'entrée. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un loup-garou, parce qu'il était persuadé que c'en était un, renonce aussi facilement. Non, selon lui, il cherchait plutôt une autre entrée plus accessible. Par la pensée, Wufei fit le tour de la maison, essayant de se mettre à la place de l'intrus et faisaient l'inventaire de tous les points d'entrées, portes et fenêtre. Relativement satisfait il s'approcha du poêle à bois, il se sentait subitement transi jusqu'aux os. Il s'accroupit dans un coin, restant sur la défensive. Écoutant le moindre bruits, et il y en avait un certain nombre. La maison était très ancienne et le vent très violent. Il avait l'impression de se conduire comme un enfant, replié dans son encoignure, ce n'était guère digne d'un adulte et encore moins d'un homme. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sursauta en entendant un corps qui semblait lourd, tomber au dessus de sa tête. Le grenier ! Avaient-ils pensé à le barricader aussi ? Lui non en tout cas, et d'après les pas qui faisaient craquer les vieilles planches du parquet, Duo non plus. Prenant sur lui il se précipita vers la petite porte qui donnait dans les combles et tenta de tirer le lourd bahut devant. Mais le meuble était bien trop imposant pour être bougé, même avec la trouille aux fesses. Les même coups brutaux reprirent sur cette porte, et cette fois Wufei était presque certain qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Il se précipita dans la chambre et fermait la porte de celle ci au moment où l'autre cédait. Il regardait autour de lui, mort de peur pour chercher de quoi se défendre. Ce n'était certainement pas avec un coussin ou une lampe de chevet qu'il allait arrêter un loup-garou. Tandis que l'animal s'en prenait maintenant à cette porte ci dans un vacarme infernal, Wufei saisit le tisonnier près de la cheminée, puis contre toute logique, il passa son épais blouson, et il ouvrit la fenêtre pour s'enfuir à l'extérieure.

La neige crissa sous ses pas. Il avançait un peu aveugle incertain de l'endroit où il pourrait se réfugier. Il se retourna et aperçu, à la lueur du feu, dans la chambre, la silhouette immense du métamorphe. Celui-ci hurla de dépit, avant de détruire la fenêtre en passant à son tour au travers. De derrière la grange, Wufei le vit lever son museau à la recherche de son odeur. Heureusement le vent soufflait dans l'autre sens, mais le métamorphe pressa alors son nez sur le sol et remonta lentement la piste. Le Chinois sera sa main glacé sur le haut du tisonnier, priant pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Il recula vers l'autre bout de la grange longeant le mur lorsque bruit lui fit lever la tête, l'animal avait bondit jusque sur le toit et se retrouvait maintenant au dessus de lui. Ce n'était qu'une ombre noire et menaçante. Wufei regarda la distance qu'il lui fallait parcourir jusqu'à la voiture et comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'ouvrir la portière et de se glisser à l'intérieure avant que le loup-garou ne le rattrape, il ne serait jamais plus rapide. Son cerveau avait beau fonctionner à toute allure il ne voyait plus de possibilité de s'en sortir sans dommage. Il était même presque certain qu'il allait mourir là, dans la neige, juste devant sa maison, et peut-être tuer par son amant. Mais Wufei était un battant et quand l'animal sauta il sera le tisonnier dans sa main, fermement, puis le leva. Le loup-garou s'empâla dessus en poussant un hurlement de douleur qui dû raisonner dans toute la vallée. Le Chinois perdit l'équilibre sous le poids et roula dans la neige avec le métamorphe. Il sentit du sang couler les long de ses doigts et lâcha le barre de fer tout en essayant de s'extraire de sous l'animal qui grondait mais qui paraissait trop atteint pour lui faire encore du mal. Paniqué, il courut jusqu'à la voiture. Celle ci n'était jamais fermé à clé, il n'y avait pas grand chose à craindre des voleur. Hormis son petit problème de lycanthropie il n'y avait pas de ville plus calme que wolf Lake. Il mit le contact et démarra aussi vite que la neige le lui permettait. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à la route principale qu'il se souvint que c'était peut-être Duo qui gisait là, allongé dans la neige glacée. Il savait que contrairement aux légendes les métamorphes étaient sensible aux blessures. Il guérissait plus vite et mieux qu'un humain mais leurs capacités s'arrêtaient là. Si Wufei partait maintenant, la créature qui l'avait attaqué mourrait probablement de froid. D'un autre côté, était-elle aussi blessé qu'il y paraissait ? Ne l'agresserait-elle pas lorsqu'il ferait demi tour ? Il stoppa la voiture et de dépit donna de grands coups sur le volant, incapable de prendre une décision. Fuir ou retourner. Chez qui pouvait-il aller ? Tout ceux qui aurait pu l'aider étaient eux même des métamorphes, et aller en ville ne serait-il pas tout aussi dangereux ? Au bout de quelques instant il redémarra et roula sur quelques mètre, juste le temps de trouver assez de place sur la route pour faire demi tour. Quelque chose lui disait de revenir, que s'il partait maintenant il le regretterait. Il gara à nouveau la voiture devant la maison mais cette fois de manière à ce qu'elle éclaire la grange. La forme sombre s'était traîné un peu plus loin mais elle ne semblait toujours pas en état de se relever, et lorsque l'on voyait les traces de sang laissées sur la neige on comprenait que la blessure était vraiment importante. Wufei inspira très fort, prit la lampe torche dans la boite à gant et s'approcha du loup garou. Il était impossible de se tromper à présent. Là dans la lumière il était évident que les quelques plaques de poils disséminées sur son corps à moitié transformé étaient de couleur roux.

"Duo ?"

Il s'agenouilla et retourna le métamorphe qui émit un faible gémissement. Le tisonnier, avec le poids du loup s'était enfoncé sur plus de la moitié et il perdait énormément de sang. Wufei se précipita dans la maison prit une couverture et l'étala sur la neige. Il fit glisser le loup-garou dessus puis n'eut plus qu'à tirer la couverture jusqu'à la maison. Au chaud. Pour lui c'était la première chose à faire. La seconde, son cerveau se mettant enfin à fonctionner correctement, fut d'appeler le docteur G. Pour autant qu'il sache c'était un humain tout à fait normal. Il lui expliqua dans l'urgence ce qui c'était passé et bien qu'à contre coeur l'homme accepta de venir. Il arriva trois quart d'heure plus tard, il habitait de l'autre côté de la ville et avait été ralentie par la neige et le tempête. Il pénétra dans la maison presque en courant.

"Saleté de temps !"

Sur cette seule salutation il se pencha sur Duo pour l'examiner. Il stoppa l'hémorragie comme il pu mais ne bougea pas le tisonnier.

"Je ne peux rien faire d'autre ici il faut l'opérer. Si je touche quoi que ce soit maintenant il se sera vider de sans sang en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire."

Il prit un côté de la couverture.

"Allez attraper l'autre bout on y va, il ne faut pas traîner, nous devons le conduire à ma clinique."

Un peu hébété à l'idée qu'il avait sérieusement blessé Duo le Chinois fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans vraiment en avoir conscience, impossible de penser autre chose que : Mon Dieu faites qu'il ne meurt pas... Ne me faites pas ça... Il aimait trop Duo pour pouvoir vivre sans lui et avec l'idée de l'avoir assassiné, même en légitime défense. Il sombrerait, c'était certain.

Ils déposèrent le jeune homme inanimé dans la voiture puis démarrèrent en direction de la clinique. Le chemin du retour fut tout aussi long que celui de l'allée et malgré les imprécations des deux hommes et l'urgence de la situation rien ne changea cela. le docteur G craignait qu'en allant trop vite ils se retrouve dans un fossé, ce qui ne serait bon pour aucun d'entre eux.

"Quel idée de construire une clinique à trifouillie les oies !"

"Je l'ai construite là où j'ai pu c'est à dire sur les seules terres que je possédais."

"Excusez-moi je suis nerveux."

"Ho je comprends et je ne vous en veux pas. Si vous n'étiez pas inquiet vous baisseriez grandement dans l'estime de tout le monde."

"Je ne voulais pas..."

"C'est le genre d'accident qui arrive ici. C'est obligé, nous avons deux communautés qui vivent côte à côte. Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête. C'est les risques que nous courrons ici et tout le monde le sais."

Si cela rassurait vaguement Wufei qui ne souhaitait pas finir devant un tribunal, il n'en n'était pas consolé pour autant. Loin de là. Il caressa la tête du métamophe qu'il tenait sur ses genoux sur le siège arrière de la land Rover. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la nuit était déjà bien entamée, il était plus de trois heure du matin. Ils transportèrent le jeune homme tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle d'opération. Le docteur G bougonna un peu à cause de l'absence de Trowa, son assistant mais fit sans. L'attente commença alors pour Wufei que le médecin avait laissé dans une salle pourvue à cet effet. Il tournait en rond comme un félin en cage et était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Rester comme cela, sans rien savoir, c'était absolument intolérable. Plus d'une fois il avait été tenté de passer outre les instructions afin de se rendre d'un bon pas dans la salle d'opération. Mais au dernier moment sa raison reprenait le dessus et il prenait conscience que ce serait une erreur. L'opération dura assez longtemps et lorsqu'elle se termina l'aube arrivait.

A suivre.


	24. Chapter 24

Wufei n'en pouvait plus de cette attente et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit sortir le docteur G et avec horreur qu'il contempla le sang qu'il y avait sur sa tenue. En pleine lumière cela paraissait beaucoup plus impressionnant. Le vieil homme avait l'air fatigué et son visage n'exprimait, rien ni contentement, ni affliction. Il est des secondes qui paraissent une éternité et celles qui suivirent furent de celles-ci. Wufei aurait aimé secouer le médecin pour qu'il se décide enfin à parler. Ce que dieu merci il finit par faire.

"Ce n'est pas brillant mais cela pourrait être pire. Je crois qu'il a une bonne chance de s'en tirer"

Wufei ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette nouvelle ni bonne ni mauvaise. Tous les futurs devenaient possibles. Il resta un moment interdit, cherchant dans son courage la force d'y croire. Le docteur G ne paraissait pas du tout sûr de lui, c'était comme s'il venait de jeter un bonbon à un enfant affamé. Mais d'un autre côté tout n'était pas fini donc il y avait de l'espoir. Après tout, Duo était un battant et il ne cèderait pas devant la mort comme cela, pas maintenant. Ce serait trop cruel.

"Je peux le voir ?"

"Il est toujours inconscient mais oui tu peux. Seulement quelques minutes. Je l'ai laissé sur la table d'opération pour le moment. Trowa ne va pas tarder à arriver et nous l'installerons plus confortablement dans l'un des lit de la clinique lorsqu'il sera là."

Avec une certaine appréhension le Chinois passa dans la pièce à côté. Il y faisait froid et même si elle avait vaguement été un peu nettoyée des signes évident démontraient qu'elle venait de servir. Le jeune homme s'approcha du métatmorphe toujours mi bête mi homme. C'était étrange de voir enfin cette facette de Duo en pleine lumière. On ne reconnaissait aucun de ses traits et s'il n'avait pas été roux, il aurait pu être n'importe quel métamorphe de Wolf lake. C'était presque comme s'il était dépersonnalisé et Wufei n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il aurait aimé retrouver le visage fin et doux de celui qu'il aimait. Il hésita un moment, les yeux dans le vague, puis il prit une des "main" de Duo. Elle ressemblait si peu à celle d'un humain. Et pourtant c'était bien Duo. Si ses yeux pouvait avoir un doute, son cœur lui n'en avait pas. Il porta la patte jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa. Après quoi il posa son front dessus.

"Je suis si désolé... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les choses tourneraient ainsi un jour... Pardonne moi Duo... Pardonne moi."

Et il resta là, comme ça, hébété et inconscient du temps qui passait. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement pour se trouver confronté au regard vert et désolé de Trowa. Le français était arrivé si heureux ce matin là. Heureux de sa nuit et des liens plus serrés qui s'étaient noués entre lui et Heero. Des liens qui ne pourraient plus jamais se défaire, les loup étant profondément monogame. Après une nuit de débauche ils avaient longuement parlé au petit matin en reprenant leur apparence humaine. Ils avaient déjeuner dans la sérénité d'un amour partagé. Puis chacun avait été travailler, le pas trainant, sans envie de se quitter. Tout ce qui avait accueilli Trowa lors de son arrivée à la clinique c'était cette mauvaise nouvelle... Duo et Wufei. Il s'en voulait presque à présent d'avoir était si heureux pendant qu'un drame se déroulait à quelques kilomètres.

"Nous allons le déplacer. Ne t'en fait pas ça ira. Je connais mon Duo il ne baissera pas les bras. Louveteau il a réussit à survivre ce n'est pas pour mourir maintenant qu'il t'a trouvé."

Trowa semblait tellement sûr de lui que des larmes de soulagement perlèrent sur les cils du Chinois. Il avait tellement besoin de ses mots. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide à y croire.

Le docteur G pénétra à son tour dans la salle et à trois ils transportèrent le blessé dans une chambre. Ils avaient connu beaucoup de difficultés quand il avait fallut le déplacer à deux. Heureusement Duo avait une constitution plutôt petite même pour un métamorphe. Il ne pesait pas très lourd à côté d'autres membres de la meute. A trois ils purent bien faire attention que sa plaie ne s'ouvre pas à nouveau. C'est alors que l'attente recommença, encore, car il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour aider Duo. Wufei prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit. Les autres passèrent souvent durant les heures qui suivirent mais ne restèrent pas comme pour bien marqué que seul le Chinois avait ce droit. Au grand déplaisir de tous Duo reprit peu à peu sa forme humaine, c'était dommage car les métamorphes guérissaient plus vite sous la forme du loup. C'était comme si le jeune homme une fois de plus rejetait sa forme animale.

Lassé de cette attente Wufei se leva, décidé, et alla trouver le docteur G et Trowa qui patientaient dans le bureau d'à côté.

"Il faut le conduire dehors je vais l'aider. De toute évidence il ne guérit pas tout seul."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent hésitant. Alors Trowa prit la parole.

"Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée..."

"Tu plaisante j'espère, c'est de mon compagnon dont on parle là."

"Je sais bien mais je crois que Duo n'aimerait pas ça. Sa blessure est grave il te faudrait beaucoup d'énergie pour soigner une blessure ouverte de se type, peut-être plus que tu ne peux en fournir."

"Je l'ai bien fait pour Treize qui était mourant..."

"Oui mais c'était le chef de meute."

"Tu veux dire que la vie de Duo vaut moins que la sienne."

Wufei commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

"Mais non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, enfin si dans un sens. Treize était indispensable à la stabilité politique."

"Et duo m'est indispensable à moi ! je n'ose pas croire que toi son ami tu le laisses tomber !"

"Et que crois tu que Duo me dirais si ça se passait mal pour toi ? Tu crois qu'il se réjouirait d'avoir la vie sauve ? Non il m'en voudrait à mort si je te laissais faire."

"Là c'est moi qui t'en veux à mort !"

Trowa baissa les yeux, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Lui avait confiance dans les capacités de régénération de Duo, mais s'il se trompait. Il regarda le docteur G, quêtant une confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

"Tu en dis quoi toi ? Après tout c'est toi le doc."

"Moi je pense qu'il faut attendre encore un peu, on avisera dans deux jours."

"Mais on ne fait que ça attendre !" s'énerva Wufei. " Moi je dis qu'il faut agir !"

Trowa se redressa de toute sa taille et fixa le chinois droit dans les yeux.

"Oui mais toi tu n'es pas bon juge."

Wufei savait que c'était sans doute vrai, il avait trop peur pour penser sereinement.

"Si jamais il meurt je vous tue tout les deux."

Sur ces dernières parole il retourna près de Duo.

En fait il s'avéra que les deux hommes avaient raison. Duo se réveilla en fin de soirée. Il fit une grimace de douleur mais eut quand même le courage de sourire à Wufei.

"Fais pas cette tête mon amour, on pourrait croire que je suis mourant..."

Sa voix était basse et chevrotante, mais c'était la plus jolie chose que le chinois ait jamais entendu.

"Même dans ces circonstances tu trouves le moyen de faire de l'humour."

Wufei essayait de ne rien laisser paraitre mais la culpabilité l'écrasait.

"Je vais appeler le docteur G"

"Non pas encore..."

Duo serra la main de wufei dans la sienne. Celui-ci serra les paupières pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

"Si tu savais comme je suis désolé Duo..."

"Pas ta faute... c'est les risques ici."

"Mais j'aurais pu te tuer."

Duo ne se souvenait que très sommairement de ce qui c'était passé, son esprit animal avait complètement prit le dessus. Mais il se souvenait avoir été obsédé par l'odeur de son amant.

"Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix j'imagine. Mais ne t'en fais je suis plus solide qu'il n'y parait."

Wufei se pencha et embrassa la joue de Duo. Ce dernier aussi culpabilisait de ne pas avoir su se maitriser. Il se disait qu'il aurait du se séparer de Wufei mais comment faire maintenant que celui-ci était coincé à Wolf lake. Peut-être devrait-il l'aider à fuir... La prochaine fois les choses pourraient mal tourner. Non ce n'était pas la solution, il fallait assumer. La prochaine fois il prendrait d'avantage de précaution, il se ferait enfermer plus solidement, il consoliderait aussi la maison.

"Tu ne dois vraiment pas t'en vouloir Wufei, ça me ferait de la peine si tu pensais être le seul responsable. J'aurais du être plus prudent. Je ne savais pas que mon loup te voudrait à ce point mais j'aurais du m'en douter."

Wufei soupira, il était soulagé que le métamorphe ne lui en veuille pas il aurait eut beaucoup de mal à supporter sa rancune.

Il reposa doucement la main de Duo et se leva pour appeler le docteur G et trowa. Ceux ci ne furent pas longs à répondre à l'appel. Ils sourirent en voyant que leur ami était réveillé. Le docteur souleva le pansement et tout deux regardèrent la plaie, wufei lui préféra détourner le regard.

"Bien c'est en train de se résorber, on peut dire que tu nous a fait peur ce coup-ci."

"C'est vrai" rajouta Trowa "Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer, bon je vais téléphoner à Treize pour le prévenir il sera soulagé. Il n'a pas pu rester quelques problèmes au sein du clan. Eliote essaie de rameuter des partisans pour une guerre contre les hommes. Il veut rassembler les clans afin d'assurer une supériorité. Bien sûr il commencerait par les humain de Wolf lake, ceux qui ne sont pas assez révérencieux en tout cas."

Duo fronça les sourcils.

"Quel rat qu'est-ce que mon beau père attend pour le liquider celui là !"


	25. Chapter 25

J'ai essayé de finir Canis lupus mais il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence je n'y arrive pas. Je vais donc devoir la laisser en plan ce que je ne voulais surtout pas. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui la suivaient. Je ne saurais vous dire combien je suis désolée. Je remercie ceux qui m'on suivie pour hélas arriver dans une impasse.

Si quelqu'un veut reprendre cette fic qu'il ou elle prenne contact avec moi nous pourrons en discuter.


End file.
